Tale of a Fairy With the Will of Fire
by Random Cookies
Summary: After the events surrounding the Scroll of Seals theft Naruto is forced to leave the Elemental Nations with a new purpose in life: to come back home. No pairings yet, Rated t for safety!
1. Ch1: Prologue pt1

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

**After deciding I had done a lot by putting out a second chapter to IchiRuki Ramen I felt I should dig around and see if I could dig up anything else to post, here's what I found!**

**Note: Originally when I wrote this I shot for 10,000 word chapters, so the prologue will be pretty long, and may be cut off at an uncomfortable time sorry…**

**I'll probably come clean it up later, but I just had the need to post something else so... enjoy!**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch1: Prologue, pt1

THE man, THE boss, THE SS-Class Mage, THE strongest non-Wizard Saint/Guildmaster of his Guild. He did the most horrific and gruesome missions the Magic Counsel could throw at him. He took down some of the biggest names in history. He was probably the baddest and best looking mage of his time. He was THE Gildarts. The man who didn't take crap from nobody. The guy who walked through walls on accident. The guy who made the term 'Boss' apply to its own meaning. He could be described with a good third of all adjectives ever given to a man.

'Glorified Tour-Guide' was just added to that list.

"Ah, Gildarts-san," said the Toad guard, "Perhaps we could stop soon, I feel we have travelled a great deal thus far,"

Yeah, when 3 hours of walking was considered far. Sometimes being with old people really sucked.

"At any time Toad-san," The orange-haired man replied, hiding his boredom and disappointment, "I have no objections."

It really sucked. The great, overarching mission he was assigned by Makarov to take this over-glorified politician to 'see the sights' west of the border was a complete joke. 'S-Class' my ass. No wonder he said it would be a long time. This should take only one year, let alone three!

"Perhaps here is a good spot," the toad motioned the elder man over as he sat down on a log and took out a water bottle, drinking the entire thing in one gulp.

"Ah, that feels good," The politician, Shitou Yajima, Possible electorate for the Magic Counsel (Which explains the toad guards). He was a small old man with thick, grey eyebrows, and a small mustache that only went as far as the sides of his nostrils. He wore a long-sleeve brown shirt with black, vertical stripes, a dark brown hat with three large, spike-like protrusions coming from the top of it, and what looked like brown sweatpants (but it was hard to tell if the height difference was a clue). He wasn't a bad guy or anything, but he was S-Class. No screw that, he was SS-CLASS. He thought being awesome enough to get to S-Class was enough to keep you from the horrors of boredom that were Crappy, no-life, waste of time D-Rank or- God forbid- E-Rank Missions.

Yet here he was, babysitting an over-glorified politician.

"Gildarts-san?" The man was taken from his own thoughts as he heard his client speak, "Is something wrong?"

"No sir," the man replied, "I was just trying to think of what exactly you want to see out here. There really isn't much landscape worth looking at, and the politics... We all know what that's like,"

"But you do know the general landscape correct?" the man responded to Gildarts over the man's shoulder, "That is what we want to see, how accurate your memory is."

"But why make it an S-Class mission?" the younger man turned towards his elder, "and 3 years? We've only spent a month out here and I know that the issue will most likely not be the time constraint. No disrespect to you of course,"

"None taken," the man responded, "And don't worry lad, this won't be as boring as you think it will be."

As the younger man's interest was quirked, the older man hopped from his position on the log and motioned to his Toad guard, who quickly followed him as he stepped back onto the road, "Come along then, we have little light to waste."

"I'm not sure how much I can remember from this part," Gildarts said to the client, "It was a long time ago, and my head wasn't exactly in gear."

The man turned back and shrugged, "If you can't remember it than we can always just get a map. We want to know the terrain and the locations, not just have you blunt-memorize it."

"I suppose," there was a brief pause between them as a breeze blew by and rustled some of the nearby leaves, "Where do you plan on visiting first sir?"

"A small town named Junction."

"And where would that be, sir?"

"Just past the border of Hi no Kuni my boy," the elder man turned back to him with a grin, "You sound worried? Come on, what do think could happen to us in that short a time-frame?"

0-0-0

Silence. Dissapointment. Confusion. Fear. Uncertainty. Shock.

In the dark hallway one could clearly see a 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki holding the Scroll of Seals in front of none other than the Third Hokage. Tension was in the air-

"Orikie no Jutsu! (Sexy Technique!)"

Or was.

As blood sprouted from the old man's nose the blonde boy disappeared into the night, jumping from roof to roof, the adrenaline keeping him going,

'Crap crap crap crap crap!' The boy practically came to tears, 'I have to learn this thing super-fast! If I can't do this before jiji wakes up...' He clenched his teeth, 'Gah! I will NOT fail this test again!'

The boy made a large leap over the village gate from the last rooftop and out of the village, 'Never again!'

'Heh,' a chunin with pale-blue-white hair grinned evilly as he watched the boy make his leap, 'Perfect...'

Turning from his location and putting his hands in a sign, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke,

'Just wait... Demon brat!'

Unknowingly the blonde continued his race from the city gates as fast as he could, the adrenaline from his encounter keeping him going without his own knowledge of how far he had gone, finally stopping about 10 miles from the village,

'This looks like a good spot,' Taking shelter behind a tree, the boy unraveled the scroll and spread it out before him,

'Let's see here, first jutsu on the list-' His eyes bulged and his head moved into the reaches of his palm in a moment of defeat, 'A Bunshin jutsu? Ugh I suck at bunshin! Why me?'

He sighed, looking over the details of the jutsu listed below, 'Man, this looks kind of awesome though. I'll have to try it out. There's no way Jiji can't make me a ninja after I learn this Jutsu!'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique!)"

0-0-0

"As far as the land goes we all know the different terrain types," Shitou sat across from Gildarts at a small campfire, the toad on guard duty, "But I never really looked into the different types of Magic used in these parts. Do you remember anything?"

"'Magic' wouldn't be the term they use, although it might as well be," GIldarts explained, "Similar to us, they understand the two different forms of energy, physical and spiritual. However the way they use it is completely different from ours."

"How so?"

"Well, it's been a long time since I've thought about it, so this might not be the best explanation," The man leaned back on his log, the fire glowing off his face in the dark setting, "But from what I remember, Instead of using the two separately, You are taught to combine the two, which is how they create jutsu. We on the other hand have spiritual energy used for Caster type Magic and physical energy used for Holder type magic."

"Strange place this is," Shitou stared into the small campfire, seemingly lost in time, "You'll have to describe your first visit here to me again sometime. It sounds quite interesting."

'Maybe not,' But he nodded in respect, "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Gildarts-san."

Turning his attention away from the elder man he starred into the fire, 'This trip is going to give me more flashbacks that I ever wanted. Dawgone it Makarov I thought I told you I never wanted to return here!'

~Shshs

Hearing the rustle He turned his attention from the flame and looked behind him as he saw two men in purple and black dress.

But what stood out the most was the Sound note that was on their hitae-ate.

'New village I see,' He thought to himself, "May I help you?"

"Don't play games with me. Do you have the scroll or not?"

"What scroll?-"

As he tried to finish his response the men already disappeared, leaving Gildarts on edge, 'What was that about? Something doesn't feel right about this...'

He turned around to see the faithful Toad-Guard asleep, slumped on a nearby tree, 'This is something I REALLY feel I need to check out... But what about Shitou?'

He looked over to the man, who was peacefully asleep on his sleeping bag,

'I sense a migraine, and I don't have any Advil,' He sighed, 'Curse you Natsu for Rubbing off on me so much.'

0-0-0

"Alright!" The blonde shouted in victory as puffs of smoke surrounded him, "Got It! Now for the next one-"

"Naruto?" The boy turned to see Iruka Approaching him with a worried look on his face, "Why did you do this? Return that scroll now!"

"Aw... Iruka-sensei why did you have to find me so fast?" Naruto pouted, "I only got to learn two jutsu-"

'He's been learning Jutsu from the scroll?' Iruka seemed to get even more worried, "Why are you doing this?"

"Mizkui-sensei told me that if I learned a jutsu from the scroll, I could become a genin!" The worried look on Iruka's face became even more so as Naruto watched him in confusion, "What's wrong Iruka-sensei? You look-"

"NARUTO GET DOWN!"

Naruto suddenly found himself on the forest floor under his teacher as he heard a flock of shuriken fly overhead. Looking at his sensei with worry, Iruka stood up and turned towards the tree he had been standing on, revealing the shuriken and kunai that had lodged themselves in his back,

"What are you up to Mizuki?"

'Dawgone it I have no time for this!' the man in question let a growl escape his lips, 'The brat didn't go to the shrine i told him to, That alone made me take more time to find him, let alone take the scroll and find Orochimaru-sama's Henchmen, but now Iruka is here,'

"Ah, Hello Iruka," the man crouched on his tree branch and reached for one of the two large shuriken on his back, "I would love to banter with you and the brat, but I have a deadline to meet."

'A... a deadline?' Naruto looked at his two sensei conversing, 'Does he mean my exam? But that doesn't explain why he attacked Iruka-sensei,'

"What game are you playing here Mizuki?" Iruka reached behind him and pulled out a kunai from his back and held it defensively, "There has never been a make-up exam like this, why do you want the scroll?"

"My master has decided that I can come to him now," The man's face turned into that of a demons, taking an unearthly smile and his eyes bulging like a madman, "I will take that scroll and go to my master... OROCHIMARU!"

He started to laugh menacingly to himself as Iruka backed up to Naruto, "Naruto, no matter what this man says don't listen to him. He's trying to betray Konoha."

'What?'

"Naruto, I need you to not worry about me, but you MUST take this scroll back to lord Hokage and have him send reinforcements. A very bad man is going to try and take this scroll-"

"Chit-chatting with the demon brat? Quit wasting your breath," Naruto looked up at Mizuki, even more confused than he had been,

Slowly Iruka seemed to get very, very scared about something, "Mizuki don't-"

"I just don't get it Iruka," He paused momentarily to dodge the kunai that was thrown at him, after ending his somersault he jumped forward with a blinding speed, blasting Iruka aside as he stood over a cowering Naruto,

"Why do you like the Kyuubi so much anyway?"

0-0-0

"That power..." The first shinobi turned to the other, acknowledging that he understood too,

'Mizuki-san, Lord Orochimaru will be VERY pleased.'

0-0-0

'N-Na-Naruto...' Iruka tried to crawl closer to him as the boy started letting an overbearing power flow from him, 'Mizuki... what have you done?'

Seeing the boy as distracted, Mizuki moved to take the scroll from him,

Bad move

RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!

The blonde moved his hand at Mizuki and hit his torso with his palm, sending him directly into tree he had been standing on previously,

"Naruto calm down-" Iruka tried to calm him in vain as the boy turned and set his sights on him, and he started to draw near.

Slowly... Slowly...

The boy approached and Iruka felt himself trying to turn away... To run... but all he could do was try to crawl backwards at a snails speed.

And there he was.

Naruto stood directly over him with his power radiating off of him like nothing he had seen before, besides what it was anyway. The chakra was menacing.

But he looked up at his student's face and he stared back. Until he suddenly saw Naruto's face tense up and he turned, picking up the scroll that was every ones target and fleeing his wounded sense. The chakra's presence slowly faded away as he ran,

"Naruto!" He tried calling out to his student with no avail, 'This is bad... At this rate, Mizuki will catch him AND the scroll. If he really is trying to contact Orochimaru, who knows what could happen?'

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled up by his hair as he realized the presence of two others near him,

"So you know the boy do you?" Iruka looked in fear and rage at the shinobi in front of him, the thing that stuck out the most was the sound symbol on his hitae-ate, "Well, maybe this will be much easier than I thought."

Clenching his teeth he pulled a kunai from his pouch, releasing himself from their grip by cutting his hair and turning to face the two ninja, 'Run Naruto... Get back to the village as fast as you can, I'm not sure how long I can hold these guys off,'

"Interesting turn of events this is," the one Sound shinobi said to the other, "Knock him around for a bit Tobu but try to keep him conscious, He can be our bait for the blonde brat,"

"I'll try, but no promises Buyo," They looked at each other and nodded, the one known as Buyo darting past Iruka and into the forest. As Iruka tried to turn and stop the Oto nin, He barely dodged in time to escape a flying Kunai,

"You're fight is with me, Konoha scum!" Tobu quickly ran towards him and followed up with a knee to his face, sending the injured teacher away from him as he cried out in pain,

'Ugh... This guy is strong... what is he, a Jounin?' Holding his head in an attempt to battle the pain, he stood up and removed several of the weapons still in his back from Mizuki's barrage, 'But I can't let that stop me, Naruto is in danger,'

He quickly began his own assault by rushing the foreign ninja with the weapons in between his fingers and his mouth, going head to head with his opponent,

'I will not lose!'

0-0-0

'No. No... It can't be...' Naruto had paused at the base of a tree not long after he ran, looking at his hands, 'I'm... I can't be...'

Visions flooded his head as he remembered the stories of the Kyuubi when it attacked Konoha, taking thousands of lives,

'I...'

He flashed back to his childhood memories of being hated by the villagers... The beatings he received... The pain... the insults and disrespect flooded in and hit him like a battering ram, shattering what he had thought of himself,

'I... I'm...'

"Hey Gaki!" The boy jumped from his seat under the tree as he noticed the voice. Turning towards its direction he saw a rather tall man with orange hair and a black cloak. He looked like he had shaved recently and had short facial hairs that went from his cheekbones down his neck, and he had a darker skin tone than most people had, similar to Iruka's in a way,

"You look frightened, something wrong?"

The boy looked at him and slowly got up, backing away with the scroll on his back,

"Hey kid what's-" Gildarts finally took notice of the large scroll on the blonde boy's back. Taking into account the odd questioning of the ninja before he put the pieces together, "Is somebody chasing you?"

The kid turned and ran- way too fast for a kid his age, 'What the heck did I stumble upon?' "Wait, Come back!"

He moved to run but quickly found himself turning to grab several objects hurtling through the air at him. Finding the source of them, he turned to see one of the men from the camp, "I knew there was something going on when you walked into our camp."

"Heh... This might not be as easy as we hope it to be..." the Oto nin took out another of his weapons and crouched on the tree branch he stood on, "After all, who ever expected the return of the 'Mountain Crusher' Gildarts Clive. The wanderer who fought the Kyuubi itself during its rampage on this country."

"I'm still in the Bingo book than," the man frowned, "Wonder if the picture is recent."

"That doesn't matter, because when I take your head to Orochimaru-sama," the man smirked from under his mask, "I will be entrusted with more power than you could ever hold."

The man turned and walked towards him, "You talk big for a nameless nobody. Too bad I can't get any bounty off of you though. Shame."

Before he realized what had happened the oto nin found the man right in front of him, "Crash!"

0-0-0

"Heh, you're not so bad at this for a Konoha nin," Tobu laughed as he dodged through Iruka's attacks, "But that doesn't mean you're any good!"

The ninja drove a fist into Iruka's stomach, making the man grunt loudly and forcing him to stop and grab his gut. Allowing the man to follow up with a roundhouse kick to his head,

"Never mind what I just said, you suck." The Oto-nin laughed as the Konoha chunin tried to stand from his position in the mud, laughing at his struggle, "Really though, you look like you haven't been in real combat for years, what do you do all day, babysit kids?"

'Something like that I guess,' Iruka winced in pain as he held his torso, 'But he's right, I really have to get in shape. Naruto has got to stop forcing me to take him to Ichiraku's.'

Clenching his teeth, Iruka managed to grab hold of a tree and stand up, causing the eyebrow of Tobu to raise, "Why keep standing? You know I'm just going to beat you until you can't right? And I don't have to let you live."

"I know that." Iruka winced as the pain throbbed again, "But some things in this world are worth dying for. Friends are on the top of that list."

"Friend huh?" the Oto-nin laughed, "That_ thing_ is the container of the Kyuubi. It _decimated_ your village not so long ago?" He could see his opponent's anger all over his face, "Come on, I'm sure you know at least three people that were killed in that attack. Everyone did."

"I know." Iruka repsonded, anger all over his face, "My parents were killed in that attack."

The oto nin started to laugh, "Sucks for you."

Iruka's eyebrow twitched, "But even if the Kyubi killed them, Naruto didn't. He is just as much human as you and I are."

"Aw... Isn't that touching..." The oto nin continued to laugh, "However, this makes it easier to get the brat now doesn't it? Perfect hostage!"

Iruka's eyes widened as he saw the man appear directly in front of him, then everything went black.

Putting the Konoha chunin over his shoulder, the Oto-nin turned to go find the blonde jinchurkiri when he heard a noise ring throughout the forest,

BOOM!

0-0-0

'What the-' Shitou sat up from his slumber as the booming echo rang throughout the forest, making the trees shake and the forest life stir, 'Gildarts?'

The man was about to move to get up when he heard footsteps running through the forest, 'This isn't something I can't just shake off so easily. If Gildarts is fighting then who knows what's going on.'

0-0-0

"Heh... wimp." Gildarts stood over the Oto-nin in the crater he created, "Maybe I went a little over the top though? Oh well... sucks for him,"

He turned to go look for the boy again and dashed off into the woods, 'What in the world am I getting into? That frigin' migraine isn't going away dang it!'

0-0-0

'All my life...' Naruto continued to run. He had no idea where, He didn't care. He just wanted to get the heck away from everything.

He had just been told straight to his face that he was the Kyuubi.

Life sucked.

'Even Iruka-sensei is afraid of me...' Naruto clenched his fists, 'Why... How can I be the Kyuubi? It makes no sense-'

He jerked violently as he realized he was not alone, "Naruto!"

He looked to the side, expecting an enemy- Mizuki, that weird guy from before, or some other person he didn't know, not Iruka.

His teacher jumped up to him and kept his pace they moved from branches to branch, "I managed to escape, but there are still enemies out their coming for the scroll, Toss it to me and lets go home-"

He felt a sense of guilt and anger from before and rushed ahead of him; trying to get as far away from him as possible,

Only to feel a harsh grip on his collar.

He turned back to see Iruka holding him back with an evil grin on his face, "Hold still brat, or I'll kill you."

Naruto went wide-eyed as 'Iruka' turned into Mizuki with a sick grin on his face, "Thanks for the scroll though, It was a pleasure using you,"

With that he turned and threw Naruto, taking the scroll off of his back in the process,

"But just because I have the scroll doesn't mean I won't kill you!" From his spot on the ground Naruto heard Mizuki's voice echo loudly. After being thrown he had quickly recovered and took a spot behind a tree and hid in its shadow,

'Why me...'

"Hey look," Naruto's eyes bulged as he heard the approaching voices. He tried his best to keep still and silent, feeling his heart pound in his chest at every step,

"Mizuki right?"

"Yes. And judging from the Konoha scum on your back you must be by contact from Orochimaru-sama."

"Correct, although my partner is missing. I fear that our location may be compromised."

"Well than," Naruto peaked around the trunk of the tree and could make out the form of Mizuki, holding the scroll, talking to somebody, but he couldn't tell who- a tree was blocking his view, "Here's the scroll, I was hoping to tie up some loose ends before we left, but that can be done later i suppose."

"Actually there is one last thing we need to do before we go," From his position he couldn't make it out so well but he could tell there was a smirk on Mizuki's face when their hadn't been one before,

"We need to kill off this man," Out of nowhere Naruto saw the form of Iruka fall from the position Mizuki's contact was talking from, he had marks of a scuffle all over him, and he was out cold, "He fought me, and he knows too much for his own good. No matter how much he actually knows he would be believed by the village, whereas the jinchuriki would be forgotten and blamed for the scandal."

"You are right about that," Naruto saw Mizuki pull a kunai, holding it in reverse-grip as he kneeled down over his teacher, "Heh... Never thought I would beat you eh? Iruka?"

Naruto started to move from his position towards Iruka, only to be stopped by the start of a conversation,

"Yeah... never would have guessed it Mizuki."

"Huh?" He looked down at his 'comrade' with a look of confusion, "You're awake? I thought that you were out cold."

"You wish." Iruka looked up at Mizuki from his position on the ground, seemingly defying the situation he was in, "Hey, remember yesterday when the academy had the finals?"

"What about it?" Mizuki snorted, "Don't tell me you JUST NOW noticed that everbody's been thowing off his exam scores. Are you really the only one who didn't notice?"

"I noticed yesterday," Iruka continued, "And yet you played me into not allowing him to pass,"

"What's your point here Iruka? I'm getting bored here."

"The point is," he gave the man a devious smirk, "You should never give your opponent's time to build up chakra like this-"

Mizuki's eyes widened as Iruka's hands moved togethor and Naruto looked on in awe as Mizuki stabbed a log as Iruka landed a kick on him from above, sending the chunin face-first into the log with a scream of pain. But his moment of victory was shortened when the Mizuki's contact rushed him, smashing his elbow into his torso and sending him out of Naruto's range of sight. He quickly dashed forward and grabbed the scroll form its position on the forest floor and put it on his back again, looking for his sensei and the enemy before he dashed back into the trees in an attempt to hide himself and run away.

In the midst of the situation he found it funny. After constantly running for about half a hour he still had no idea where he was running to.

0-0-0

'What is making him take so long?' a man was standing in place with a frustrated expression on a roof near the Gates of Konoha. He had grey hair kept in a ponytail and large, circular glasses on his face. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white shirt underneath, dark purple pants and dark blue sandals. And he was pissed off at one particular person right now,

Mizuki

'Did the brat kill him or something? I should have a messenger summon by now about this. Regardless of how crappy it is I do have a job to do.'

'You better get that scroll to Orochimaru-sama Mizuki, we need it more than you know.'

0-0-0

'Dang it. Dang it dang it dang it!'

Iruka was continuously getting hit in the face by Mizuki, who had gotten up after his little trick from before, and knew that this wasn't going to end well. He was to worn out from chasing Naruto, to fighting Tobu, and this wasn't going to help give him another opportunity to escape.

Oh, and it hurt too. Painful stuff here.

'If I can't get out of this soon I'll die,' He thought between moments of pain and agony, 'But they still have the-'

"Mizuki!"

"Eh?" halting his assault on Iruka he turned to his partner, "What? I'm trying to cave in his face here you know."

"The scroll is gone. Again."

"What?" Mizuki threw Iruka to the ground, "That's it, we don't have time for this, reinforcements could be here any minute! We have to find that scroll!"

He could hear the sounds of their footsteps going away, but he couldn't tell where. He was too tired, he felt himself slipping into darkness,

'Naruto... Even if I don't make it... You better get back home... Good luck...'

With a sigh the man shut his eyes and fell asleep. But unknown to him he was not alone,

The orange-haired man approached the downed man and sighed,

"'Come on, what do you think could happen?' Of course we won't get sucked up into international conflicts or anything... Oh no, we would never just be able to walk through a country without finding some type of huge world-shaping catastrophic event,"

Through all this the man had picked up the fallen Iruka Umino and continued walking in the direction the other ninja had gone,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid... I accept my own missions from now on Makarov! Screw you and your authority as Guildmaster!"

0-0-0

"ACHOOOO!" The guild seemed to pause as the effect of the sneeze wore off, "Bless you Master,"

"Thank you Mirajane," Makarov turned down and smiled, 'Ok, from experience I know that SOMEBODY was talking about me. Hope it was something good,'

"FIGHT ME LAXUS!"

"Never Pipsqueak, you're too weak, go somewhere."

"FIGHT ME ALREADY! KARYUU NO TEKEN! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

*Crashing noises ensue*

"Heh, still weak as ever Natsu,"

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU MANIAC!"

The ruckus continued as the Guildmaster sighed, 'I hope that I find a successor soon, this is getting to be to draining for me.'

0-0-0

"ACHOO!" Gildarts let out a loud sneeze as he continued walking, 'Dang, jiji must have a really good sense of identity. Did he really think it was me?'

Hearing a groan from the limp body he carried he stopped and looked to see if he was moving. Finding no audible sign of consciousness he shrugged and kept going,

'As troublesome as this day is, It may just well be the most interesting thing I've done in a month. Forget the context I actually got to _hit_ someone.'

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

** I posted this one out of boredom, so it may not be perfectly clean as far as everything else goes, I still have a bit to mess around with as far as the plot goes but, how was it?**

** Couple of important notes to this chapter;  
>-Mission is one of the many Gildarts has taken that keeps him from home over the course of the pre-cannon era<br>****-Gildarts does have a history with Konoha, but that's for a later chapter :P**

** Also, thank you everyone who reviewed the IshiRuki Ramen, since that was the only reason I could get this story out (would have been sooner if I had not been met with rl annoyances)**

** ~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	2. Ch2: Prologue pt2

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

**Chapter Two! This was posted at the same time as ch1, since I had to split the original ch1 in two due to length, enjoy!**

**Demons/Summoning/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch2: Prologue, pt2

'What in the world makes this scroll so heavy?' Naruto complained to himself as he ran, the thing was pretty heavy- it was a foot thick for goodness sakes!

'Stupid Mizuki, stupid test, Stupid eveything!' He slowly felt himself get swallowed by an overwhelming power as he remembered who he was,

'But I'm... Kyuubi...' He paused and grabbed his face in anguish as he started to cry, 'I was born the day he attacked, I have whiskers on my face... Why the heck didn't I realize it sooner? I AM a monster!'

He dropped to his knees and continued to cry, which caught the eyes of a curious onlooker, who walked up to him and tapped his shoulders,

"Excuse me young man," stopping momentarily he turned to face the voice, finding a short, elderly man at his side, "Why are you crying?"

"I- They.." The blonde grabbed his hair in frustration, "You wouldn't understand- I've been told I'm a monster straight to my face... And he's right."

"What do you mean lad?" the man looked at him with confusion and sympathy, "You look like nothing monstrous, and I have seen many a monster in my lifetime. Why would you think he's right?"

"Because it makes sense!"

"Why does it make sense?"

"BECAUSE IT DOES!"

The blonde yanked his hair even harder at the frustration he was experiencing from this conversation, "Wait are you my conscience or something? Because you look exactly like I pictured you to be."

"No, I am not your conscience," the elderly man held out his hand in a friendly matter, "My name is Shitou Yajima, and what is your name my friend?"

"N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well now that introductions are over we can get this over with," the two turned to see Mizuki rush them with a barrage of kunai and shuriken, forcing Naruto to pick up

the elderly man and jump to the side, dodging the shuriken and kunai with ease, only to get socked in the jaw.

Sent airborne from the blow, Naruto found himself rolling on the ground trying to protect the old man he had picked up from before, he had one problem,

Said old man was not in his arms. Said old man was standing in front of him offering him a hand up.

Taking the man's hand with surprise he pulled himself up, only to see his accomplice jump at them both. But before he could react he saw the old man put his hands in front

of him as a large, golden circle appeared in his hands and the earth started to swirl around it,

"Kobutsu no kaiten! (Mineral's Rotation!)"

With a shout of dismay the old man released the technique and a layer of dirt separated Naruto from his new friend and his pursuer. Noticing a strange etching on the dirt he looked carefully at it,

'Go now Naruto-kun, I can take care of a couple of young folks like this -Shitou Yajima'

Not completely understanding the man's quick desire to befriend him Naruto followed the wish left on the wall, 'Even the people that do care about me can't escape the ones that hate me,'

"Heh, looks like he's gone now," Dobu turned to the short old man that identified himself as his opponent, "To what pleasure do I owe this rude intrusion? Konoha?"

"No, but when you put it that way you sound like it wouldn't be likely," the old man lowered himself into a stance, "Does the village have a thing against the boy or something?"

"If you consider the idea of hating him for the demon sealed within him than yes, they have a little spot in their heart reserved for the little runt," the Oto nin took his own stance, "Why, what do you have on him?"

"I have something on him called a hunch," the old man gestured towards his opponent, "But come then, I don't want to lose the boy because you held me up,"

"Sure you'll live long enough gramps?"

The old man chuckled, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you, lad."

0-0-0

'Heh, we got one off on the old Geezer there it seems,' Mizuki smirked, the two seeming to have forgotten about him as he slid back into the forest, 'And the demon-brat isn't that far away. I can catch him pretty easy from here-'

"There you are," Mizuki turned around to find he facing a man with orange hair and a black coat, "What the heck do you want?"

"I don't know, maybe revenge for your friend over here," the man gestured to the knocked out chunin over his shoulder, "Oh, and I have something to tell you,"

The man's eyebrow quirked just before he noticed the odd man's disappearance and felt a hot breath hit his ear,

"CRASH!"

0-0-0

BOOM!

Naruto turned around to hear the same sound he had heard before, only this time it was far louder, the cause must be closer that it was last time,

'Dang it jiji, whoever you are hang in there-' Naruto suddenly stopped as it hit him, 'Wait, why am I constantly running away when I don't know where I'm running too?'

He smacked his forehead and turned around, 'Why do I have so many people telling me to run when I have no sense of direction? I have no idea where Konoha is, and why would I bother returning to it-'

The boys eyes bulged and he stopped. Trying to determine if what he briefly saw was real or not, he backed up slowly and looeked back,

Sure enough, he had seen a weird frog-guy smashed into a tree. Huh, weird day.

"*Groan*..." Naruto jumped back as he noticed it try to move. It must have seen him, he better make a break for it before-

"C-can I get a hand here? *Groan* I got attacked by someone..." Sighing in defeat as it was too late to turn his back on the poor thing, he turned back and walked towards the frog,

"Who are you, and what happened? You look like you took a real beating," Naruto pulled the frog our of the dent in the tree and tried to help carry him by putting him over his shoulder,

"My name is Numachi, assigned protector of Shitou Yajima-"

"What? He has an envoy?"

The toads eyes widened, "Kid, do you know where he is?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I was talking to him not long ago and all of a sudden I was attacked. He told me to run and put up this mud wall and started fighting the guy."

"And now you're here?"

"Basically."

"Which way is he?"

Naruto shifted a bit to try and keep the toad on his shoulder, He felt like he was trying to move away, "In the direction we're going. I need to go back and try to help,"

"Don't worry about Shitou-dono," Naruto looked up to the toad in suprise, "Back in the day, and even now, he is one of the most powerful mages in the world. you wouldn't do well to underestimate him,"

"Cool story Numachi-san," Naruto put an unsure grin on his face, "One question though,"

"Yes?"

"What's a Mage?"

0-0-0

'This old Geezer's tough as nails!' the Oto-nin cursed at himself while dodging the different spikes of mud and earth that kept appearing out of nowhere, 'No doubt about it, this guy is definitely stronger than me, Mizuki, AND Buyo, combined or separate. This guy might even be able to take on Lord Orochimaru himself,'

He paused briefly as he jumped between two of the pillars that began forming in front of him and placed exploding tags on them, putting his hands together as the explosion rocked the formations nad caused them to come crashing down, 'What am I saying, Nobody has the power, let alone the guts to face Lord Orochimaru and win,'

Darting between several more batches of spikes he turned to see Mizuki dealing with a man with orange hair wearing a black coat/cape, 'Dang Mizuki, being held back by a carrot-top?'

He immediately sensed an incoming and moved just in time to avoid his head getting caved in, but he still got a decent cut on his cheek for his troubles.

Jumping back out of the fray he dashed towards his partner, 'Dang it we don't have time for this.'

'And if I don't get this Konoha idiot out of here alive how will I be able to escape Lord Orochimaru's wrath?'

0-0-0

'This guy is good-' Mizuki ducked under a swing and rolled out of the way of a kick that followed him afterwards, 'Too good. There is no way in heck that I can beat this guy in just taijutsu, let alone the fact that-'

"CRASH!"

Mizuki managed to kawarimi just in time as Gildarts hand collided with the log, annihilating it into pieces,

'He can do that,' He took to the forest fast, trying to get some decent cover while his enemy was still confused-

"Crap."

Looking to his left he found himself standing not that far off from Naruto and that weird frog from before, and the brat had the scroll with him to.

"Give me the scroll already-" Mizuki Jumped forward at him, taking the giant shuriken off his back as he moved to cleave his body in two,

Only to hit something, no, someONE completely different.

Naruto looked on in unbelieving eyes as the giant shuriken cut through the chunin vest of his teacher, "IRUKA SENSEI!"

"Naruto... You're... Ok..." The man slowly turned back and gave him a weak smile, "Heh, Don't... worry about me... I'll be fine..."

"IRUKA SENSEI-" Naruto moved to try and stop Mizuki from causing the man any more harm, but was stopped by the appearance of the man that had attacked him before; the one that he had been saved from by jiji,

"Nice Mizuki, He's in shock. Help me get the scroll and let's get the heck out of here,"

The man approached Naruto, only for the Toad to stand in his way, "You... You did this... to a CHILD?"

Naruto saw the toad clench its webbed hands as he tried to stand on his own, "N-Naruto-kun... Let me stand up..."

The toad noticed the blonde had grabbed his arm and would not let go, "N-Naruto! Let go or we'll die here!"

"Sucks for you than," The oto nin pulled out a kunai and cocked his hand back, bringing it forward to slice into the two, only for him to realize one grave mistake.

"Kobutsu no Kami Tejo! (Mineral's Divine Shackles!)"

The Oto nin and the former Leaf nin were grabbed up in the air by a large amount of earth, causing them to curse themselves as they realized their stupidity at leaving their opponents behind,

"Numachi?" Said Toad looked over to see his master, Shitou Yajima, look over at the scene in horror, "What the..."

"Sir, the boy is in shock, if we can't get him treated soon he might go into Acoma."

"Holy crap!" The two turned from the boy to see Gildarts approach, "What the heck happened here? I tried to hit the one guy with my Crash Magic, but then it's a log. Then he's gone. And then you're gone. And then everybody disapeared. And now we have an international crisis on our hands and to top it off, we have a kid in trauma and a guy cleaved in two. Great."

"Gildarts-san please be serious! The kid is in a serious condition, let alone his companion!"

"Excuse me sirs," The toad, the elder, and the warrior all turned to face a man wearing a white mask in the shape of an animal with a single color design on it, "But I will have to ask you to come with me back to Konoha, with all do haste."

"Why should we do that?" Gildarts asked, "The kid here was attacked by some of you ninja. Why the heck should we bring him their?"

"Because he is one of ours, sir."

0-0-0

'So they finally found him,' The Third Hokage held his face as a migrain began to overtake him, 'But it was too late. Orochimaru's henchmen still managed to almost kill Iruka, and I have no doubt Mizuki shot his mouth off at the boy,'

Taking his eyes off his crystal ball the Hokage reached beside him and pulled up his pipe, lighting it with a simple fire jutsu,

'There's no doubt this will get me chewed out by the council, but I already know there is no choice in this matter,'

putting his pipe down with a puff the Hokage went through several hand seals and initiated Shunshin, teleporting him to a rooftop near the gate of the city,

"Lord Hokage?" The third looked behind him and saw the origin of the voice,

"Ah, Kabuto," the Third smirked at his luck, "Listen, I need you to help me with something, This will be considered an A-Rank mission for you and I will give you pay for it..."

0-0-0

"One of yours?"

"Yes sir, this boy is a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato and as a representative of the Hokage I will be taking you to see him privately,"

"No chance in heck," Gildarts stepped forward, surprising both Shitou and Numachi, "I am not stepping back in that village again. Last time I came here I had to fight a frigin biju, get my face plastered all over the friggin bingo book, and it was so annoying that I left after the Yondaime's funeral? Yet you have the nerve to ask me to go back to THAT place?"

"N-No way," the ANBU member faltered and backed up a step, "G-Giildarts? You came back?"

"Reluctantly, against my will, and without a warning whatsoever and you had better not let a DAWGONE PERSON in that village know it! I am not going back their!"

"B-but you must! I have been instructed specifically by Lord Hokage-"

"Do you feel lucky today?" An evil grin came on the face of Gildarts, "Because I don't think a million of you and your band of merry men could take me out. Let alone jiji over there."

"That will be quite enough threatening to my subordinates Gildarts-kun." the orange-haired mage stopped as he turned to see Sarutobi Hiruzen approach him as a random leaf genin began looking over the fallen Iruka and attempting to treat him,

"Lord Hokage his injuries are serious, there's no way I can do anything major about his condition out here,"

"We will move out in a second Kabuto, I will send a Clone with you to handle the details in a moment, however," he turned to the ANBU and the genin, "Everything you know and saw here today is a SS-ranked secret. You will not speak to anyone about what you have seen here or I will shame you enough that no one will take you seriously and eventually Ibiki and Anko will torture you to death. Clear?"

"Umm..." Kabuto looked slightly disturbed about the outcome of the encounter but the ANBU simple bowed as a sign of acceptance, and Kabuto found a voice to speak with, "I understand Lord Hokage."

"Good," The older man created a Shadow Clone and had it accompany them along with Iruka at a fast pace towards the nearest place to get treatment, "Now, about this-"

"With all due respect Sandaime-san," Gildarts bowed to the elder man, "I am not going back to your village."

"And you won't." Gildarts stood up again, "However Gildarts, these young men will not be coming back to my fair city. If you could hold onto them for just a few minutes longer,"

Shitou nodded, "There would be no problem with that sir,"

"Good. Then, let me look at Naruto," the Sandaime pried Naruto's hand from the arm of Numachi, letting the toad sit while he looked at the boy with a sigh, "Gildarts, I must ask you and your company here to do me a great favor,"

Gildarts looked at the man curiously, "And what would that be?"

The Sandaime continued to look over Naruto, "Please take care of the Yondaime's legacy."

Gildarts looked at him with confusion and awe as the Sandaime sighed again, looking to the others around him, "I am about to wake the boy, but this may not be a pleasant experience, please stay silent until I say... This will be very unpleasant."

recieving nods from the trio The Sandaime turned towards Naruto and went through many seals at lightning speed,

"Kinjutsu: Shin o Muragatte (Secret Forbidden Art: Swarming the Mind)"

0-0-0

Iruka-sensei was dead.

Naruto sat as still as stone as he stood off to the side of the sewer, which was flowing rather fast. After everything that had happened he had finally found one person in his village that respected him. One. And now that number was back to zero because of him and his stupidity.

If he hadn't listened to Mizuki, Iruka would still be alive! He would have been back home, waiting for the next school year to start like any other!

And himself? Naruto knew he would keep living in ignorance of his own curse. Heh, He would have never known why he was hated so badly if this hadn't of happened. He would never have known that he was the Kyuubi.

And Iruka had given his life as a sacrifice for it.

Iruka KNEW what Mizuki said about him. He saw it. He was there. He remember the look of fear that had been on his face when He had walked up to him- the terror was clean as day. and yet-

HE GOT HIMSELF KILLED TRYING TO SAVE HIM!

The sewers roared in a righteous fury now, rising to a higher level than they were before. Feeling that his life had no meaning, he looked down at the raging waters, thinking about diving in and ending his life.

Finishing what the Yondaime started.

"Naruto!"

He stopped looking at the waters and looked at the source of the voice, "Jiji? What the heck are you doing here? And where are we?"

The Hokage was running furiously over the giant waves, trying to reach the boy before his mind was turned to mush, thinking fast he spat out the first thing he could

think of "Naruto, We're at Ichiraku's! Order something already!"

"Eh?" He looked at the old man as if he had spoken in another language, "This one weird dream Jiji,"

"What are you going to order?"

"Hmm... thats a good question jiji," Naruto stroked his chin in thought, "Maybe the Miso Pork wouldn't be the best for this time of the day, but then again, why not? Its

a perfectly logical choice and I doubt that I would really have an issue with it, Besides I never liked the Fish-flavored ramen, but that's beside the point because I think I'll

order some-"

"-plain Ramen for once."

"Ok Naruto-kun, It'll be ready in a minute!"

Opening his eyes in shock Naruto found himself sitting next to Jiji, IN ICHIRAKU. What type of weird dream was this?

"Phew... I'm glad that worked."

"What worked Jiji? And why are you in my dreams telling me what to do?"

"Naruto, first off this is your mindscape, not a dream," noticing the look of confusion he decided to elaborate, "We are in your mind Naruto."

"Oh."

"Second off, I managed to get you to change your setting from that sewer to Ichiraku, where we will _not_ drown in who-knows-what is actually in that water."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him, "How did I do that?"

"You thought about it." The Sandaime smiled as he saw the gears click for the young boy, "Naruto, just before I say this i will clarify myself again, this is really me, in your mind, talking to you about this. And I am dead serious about every word."

"What are you talking about sensei?"

"Naruto, you cannot come back to Konoha."

"What did he mean, the 'Yondaime's legacy'? Is he referring to Naruto-kun?"

Shitou nodded, "Correct Numachi, But I don't understand the significance of it. Do you know Gildarts-san?"

"I'm not sure Shitou-sama," he responded, "But when he's done I'm going to make certain. I don't want to jump to any conclusions here."

"... What?" Naruto stopped stuffing the ramen as he turned to the Hokage in utter confusion, "I can't come home? What the heck jiji! What in the world can keep me from coming home?"

"Naruto, let me explain," Sarutobi tried to try and calm the boy down, "These events lead me to two conclusions I wish I never had to face. The first is that that scroll," he gestured to the scroll on Naruto's back, "Still contains things that should never be brought to the light of day, and it should be destroyed."

"Why jiji?"

"One of my former apprentices, Orochimaru, was the boss of the men that tried to take your life today. He wants the scroll." the old man scratched his head, "But I have no idea why, if I just kept it here it could probably be stolen with ease, especially after that little trick you pulled on me."

"Second, this is something I cannot allow you to face. Naruto, I explained it to you years ago that I cannot protect you every moment of your life, and I need you to take that into deeper consideration when i tell you this," knowing he had the boys attention he continued, "If you come back alive, and Iruka doesn't, you will be lynched."

"WHAT!" Naruto turned towards him so fast the ramen was smacked onto the floor, shattering the bowl and spilling its contents all over the ground, "Lynched? Me? What the heck did I do?"

"Naruto, this village has many strengths, our civilian population is not one of them. They also happen to have a large monopoly over the city with their thinking, and polotics in general, and I'm sure Mizuki wasn't kind enough to spare you the explanation of their hatred of you."

Naruto looked down, "So you knew I was-"

He felt his head get lifted by the chin and found himself face-to-face with the old man, "You are not, Naruto, and Iruka's actions tonight proved that not all people are ignorant like those from our village. You are the container- the borderline that keeps it from us. You are a hero."

"THAN WHY THE HECK CAN'T YOU TELL THEM THAT!" Naruto banged his fist on the table, utterly destroying it, "WHY WOULDN'T THEY BELIEVE YOU?"

"Because in their ignorance and hatred they would only go about it in ways I can't control," he sighed, "Naruto there are things I wish I could tell you right now, but they would only make your life more miserable and harder than it already is. All I can say is that you were not blessed with a life of peace,"

The old man stood up from the stool and gave the blonde a hug, "I hope you do find peace out their someday."

"What are you talking about jiji?" tears began trailing down his eyes, "Don't leave me like Iruka-sensei did! Don't you abandon me!"

"Naruto, I am not abandoning you," the old man released the blonde and gave him an earnest gaze, "I only want to try and give you a normal life. I am sorry I couldn't make it better for you here, but with the things that transpired tonight I fear that you will only begin to hold more and more of the villages hate towards you."

"But jiji..." Naruto's tears fell freely, "Where will I go?"

"I am sending you with a man called Shitou Yashima and his party, who will take you back to Fiore, a country west of the mountains, and help you find a new life there."

Seeing that Naruto only kept crying harder, Sarutobi just embraced the boy again, trying to comfort him as best as he could,

"Wha... What about my dream Jiji?" the boy continued crying, "I never even became a ninja!"

"Naruto," the old man pulled off his hitae-ate from his forehead and handed it to the crying boy, halting the flow of tears as he examined the object,

It was black and slightly worn, but he could tell that it was something of priceless value,

"J-Jiji- this is-"

"As the Kage of Konohagakure no Sato I pronounce you, Naruto Uzumaki, as an official Genin of your village." Seeing Naruto's tears begin to come back he continued, "And with this title comes the longest mission ever assigned to a Konoha Shinobi;"

"Naruto, this mission is so dangerous and hard that our simple scale of E-S doesn't apply here. This mission involves the possibility of Death, Severe Injury, Pain beyond the senses and Heartbreak, but I know you can accomplish it. This mission is only something you can do, and I'm sure that you will find happiness one day,"

` "Naruto, Your mission is to find residence outside of the Elemental Nations and away from its influence, learn the different aspects of the new places you visit, meet interesting people, Always continue to grow, and achieve whatever you feel is moral and something you feel the need to do. And more importantly, Naruto, Find yourself a place of true happiness,"

"Jiji!" Naruto held onto the fading body of the Sandaime as long as he could, not wanting to leave the last person he knew and everything he ever wanted, "Don't go Jiji!"

With a smile and a teardrop running down his eye, the Sandaime disappeared into nothing,

"JIJI!"

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

**Depressing? Yeah, sorry, i wanted to post the second chapter real bad and didn't have the time to fix up some of the badly written parts of this chapter... sorry!**

**So how was it? Please leave a review since I don't want to just sit here and leave this story to possibly die, please review!**

** Couple of important notes to this chapter;  
>-Iruka is not nessecarily dead: I say this because I realized that it was so easily infered by Naruto's understanding of the situation. I repeat, Iruka is not dead! NO CHARACTER DEATH!<br>****-This is the second part of the prologue, I extended it to three sections because I realized it would be easier to understand that way.  
>-I only used '<span>Crash<span>' to symbolize Gildart's attacks since that's the most basic form of his magic, which is all I needed for this section,  
>-'<span>Kobutsu<span>' is a magic I created to enable Shitou Yajima to have some sort of fighting prowess. He was a member of Makarov's team after all, so he should know how to kick ass!**

** I might be able to get the third and final part of the prologue out by the end of today if I have enough time, it will be out by at least Tuesday though (would have been sooner if I had not been met with rl)**

** ~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	3. Ch3: Prologue pt3

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

**Chapter three! I managed to post it today! hurray! :) all in the same day I managed to post a total of 20,000 words. Take that FF!**

**Enjoy the prologue come to an end!**

**Demons/Summoning/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch. 3; Prologue pt3

There was a road. A road that was made of dirt, dust and gravel, and was surrounded on either side by forest. This road was seemingly without travelers, except a single group that had been walking for several days now, consisting of a Human-like Toad, a short old man, a warrior of legend, and a young teen laying on a floating piece of earth.

The group, which had been in silence for most of the time since they had received the boy, seemingly found a subject to talk about as the Toad struck up conversation,

"He has been out for some time hasn't he?"

"For being in that type of mental trauma I wouldn't think it past him to sleep through another week of travel," the man sighed, "Unfortunately there isn't much we can do about it Numachi, the Sandaime told us that he needed to get very far away from the village before he could truly come to terms with everything he's been through."

"And don't bother trying to hide the gloom and doom either," Gildarts added on, "If we give the kid looks like we are now, I think it wouldn't help him to get over much of anything."

Shitou nodded, "I agree with Gildarts, when the lad wakes up we have to help him settle into things easy, maybe the constant travel will help?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Gildarts shrugged, "It depends on what the Kid is going to be going through when he gets up. If he wants to try and set up a new life super-fast than he wouldn't like it one bit, but If he's still trying to come to terms with what he has to deal with now than yeah, He might like the changes."

"So we have no idea what we're in for..."

"No need to be so down Umachi,"

"I know Gildarts-san," he replied, "But you make it sound like he'll never be happy again or something."

"I'm sorry"

"Gildarts-san, please be quiet or you'll wake Naruto-kun!"

"Ugh, sorry... but dang it I need a good fight! There is nothing worth doing around here!"

0-0-0

'mhm... don't go yet Ramen-chan! Oh my sweet Ramen-chan come back to me!' Naruto chased after the bowl that was his ramen, chasing her through the flowery field, both of them laughing and having a great time,

'Ramen-chan, come back!' the Ramen suddenly tripped and fell, causing all the Ramen to spill down the hillside as he watched and trembled, RAMEN-CHAN!

0-0-0

"Ugh, Sorry... but dang it I need a good fight! There is nothing worth doing around here!"

"SORRY? YOU NEED A GOOD FIGHT!"

The party turned around to see the blonde boy who was sleeping soundly moments before clenching his fists and shaking them in his face threateningly, "WELL I'LL GIVE YOU A GOOD FIGHT, YOU RAMEN KILLING SON OF A CARROT!"

Before anyone could register what had happened the boy had closed the distance between himself and Gildarts in seconds, hitting the man with a strong right jab, getting a clean hit on his face,

But he didn't budge,

"Heh... aren't I lucky today. Now I actually get to hit back-"

Before Naruto could even register the meaning it hit him. Hard. Like a punch to the face by a man over three times his age.

But then again that was the gist of it,

Sent airborne, Naruto felt the wind move past him as he sailed into the brush of a nearby tree, which cushioned his landing compared to what it would have been, and let him get his head together,

'What the heck? That felt like getting hit with THREE Sakura-chans, not even counting the other fangirls lined up behind her!' Looking back at the party below him he looked hard at the man with the orange hair, 'I remember Jiji telling me that I was going to travel for a bit with Shitou-jiji and Numachi-san, but who is that guy?'

"Gildarts-san what was that?" Numachi had walked up to the man and had started to rant at the man, "You could have killed him! A man as strong as you shouldn't be so rash with their power?"

"I'm sorry but I kind of already told you, I need a good fight, bad," the man sighed, "But it doesn't look like the brat can give me one though, shame. Thought that maybe I could get a few kicks out of him, being a ninja and all,"

"Guess not though."

Narrowing his eyes at the speaker he let out a low snarl, 'Ok then, this is war.'

"But in any case we better look for him we don't want him to get los-"

The man turned in the direction he had sent the blonde to receive a dropkick to the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards and look at the blonde with his own narrowed eyes before beginning to laugh, confusing him, "Nice one kid, I haven't gotten a clean hit on me like that in a while. But now,"

The man took a step forward and cracked his knuckles, "You better hope you can run fast kid,"

The blonde stared back, holding his ground, "Come and get some than, Carrot-top!"

Easily provoked the man ran at him ,cocking his fist back to hit the blonde only to see the kid smirk more and hear him say something, almost in a whisper,

" Bunshin Daibakuha! (Shadow Clone Explosion!)"

Completely unsuspecting he took the blunt force of the explosion, forcing him to shield his face and back up as he noted that he needed to watch out next time, 'Not half bad. I hope He isn't dead though, this kid will be a great punching bag-'

Gildarts looked up to see the blonde kid coming at him from the air, preparing to put a kick on his head

Bad move,

"Heh, you were doing pretty well before kid," Gildarts looked up and stood up straight as the boy came closer, "But you really underestimated me here,"

Naruto came in, closing the distance between him and Gildarts, his foot inches from his face,

Only for the man to slap him away,

"Eh... hmhm..." GIldarts looked in the direction the kid had flown, "Great punching bag. This mission may not be so boring after all!"

Watching as he ran after Naruto, Shitou and Umachi looked on and sweatdropped,

"Did he really need to vent out THAT much?"

"Afraid so Umachi,"

0-0-0

'Whoa,' Naruto tried to think of a battle plan as he saw the man come into the forest, 'This guy took a straight explosion to the face, what the heck?'

"Hey Gaki!" Naruto looked down to see the man staring up at him, a grin plastered on his face, "You'll have to better than that to hide from-mhmph!"

Naruto cut him off as he landed his foot on his face and jumped off, trying to put some distance from the two, 'There is no way I can take this guy! Not like this!'

Clap!

Naruto looked back and realized the older man had grabbed his leg, "Nice try!"

He looked in horror as the man began to swing him around, not hitting any trees thankfully, but it wasn't too fun,

ESPECIALLY when he let go.

"GAH!" Naruto was sent flying headfirst into the brush, going through leaves and branches, until he finally hit the ground,

'Ugh...' Naruto stood up from his small dent in the ground and looked around him- no crazy-strong guy, no trees, nothing.

On the other hand he saw a town not far from where he was standing,

"GAKI!" Naruto shivered as he heard the man shout as he looked for him, 'Yeah, he needs some downtime,'

Seeing the man emerge from the forest in front of him didn't change his opinion, 'Dang it this guy just doesn't stop!'

"What happened with the explosions Gaki?" Gildarts taunted him, "Come on, that actually tickled, if you don't do something interesting soon this will just get boring!"

'So he liked the explosions huh?' Naruto grew a smirk on his face, 'I'll show him explosions,'

Putting his hands together he cried out, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"

The older man raised an eyebrow as he saw thousands of different Narutos appear all around him, 'What type of monster is this kid? This is a kinjutsu and he just plays it casually,' He got his own smirk, 'This might be more fun than I thought,'

"What now kid?" he asked, "Now that you have this one-man army, what's it going to do? Just rush in and attack like you would?"

He let out a sweatdrop as the thousands of orange kids began to charge in, 'Really?'

The first blonde that came up to him he smacked aside with the back of his hand, which ended up taking down two more that were also in the path, and when bringing the hand back he took out more, 'This is too easy. The kid better have a plan or something, because this won't work.' looking at the oncoming hordes of blondes he sighed, 'I don't want to break it to him too hard though, Ugh, so troublesome. How am I going to tell him without looking like a jerk?'

He ducked around an assault of shuriken and kunai in order to smash the ground, causing short tremors that took out all the clones in his facing direction, 'This is going to be fun once he gets how to use it though.'

Turning around and smashing a fist into an oncoming blonde, he was surprised when he didn't burst into smoke,

Instead he promptly smirked and several other clones did the same,

"BOOM!"

0-0-0

Watching from a tree off to the side, Naruto smirked as he saw the explosion his clones had made, 'No way he didn't get hurt with that one!'

Seeing the smoke continue to billow from the spot, he watched on with victory in his eyes-

Until he saw feet emerge from the smoke, than legs, soon followed by the entire man himself

Without a scratch on him?

"WHAT THE HECK?" Naruto jumped down from his spot and pointed at him, his finger shaking, "HOW could you not at least take SOME damage from that? That was the only thing I could friggin' do to hit you, and now It apparently doesn't do crap! Why?"

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Umachi and Shitou at his side, "Naruto-kun you don't understand, Gildarts-san is one of the most powerful men in the world."

"There was no way for you to beat him after just becoming a genin," Shitou agreed, "Kinjutsu aside, at your age not many could get this far."

"But... I was powerless..." Naruto fell to his knees and tears began to come from his eyes, "Just like yesterday with Iruka-sensei, he's dead because I couldn't defend myself, and I was completely useless the entire time!"

"Then do something about it!" Naruto looked up to see Gildarts standing in front of him, "What do you think I did to get strong? Sat around and cried about how weak I was, how I felt useless in the grand scheme of things? Or do you think I trained my but off and kicked myself in gear?"

Naruto sniffled as he continued to wipe away his tears, "If you want something to happen in life, you got to do something about it yourself, never count on somebody else doing it for you. While you should have people around you to help support the load, you should always remember that only you will be around yourself long enough to pick up baggage they leave behind,"

The man kneeled down in front of the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Losing someone close to you hurts. I know. I have lived through so many horrible things that I will never tell again, and you will live through worse. Or you might have already, I don't know. Use that as your driving force, because knowing where you don't want to go, or don't want to happen is a step closer to knowing where you want to go than you were before."

Standing up the man walked back to the road "Oh, and you might want to wipe those tears off before we go into town kid, we don't want to look bad."

Clenching his teeth Naruto hit the ground with his fist before standing up, Umachi and Shitou looked on in worry as he walked down the road ahead of them,

"That might have worked out better than I thought," Shitou said, "But it wasn't enough. While I don't expect Naruto to immediately forget about his loss I was hoping Gildarts would be able to shift his attention from that."

"So... what now Shitou-dono?" Umachi asked,

"We move forward."

"To Junction?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"The boy will be fine..."

"I know, but are we SURE?"

"Oh Umachi," Shitou chuckled, "You'll just have to find out when we get there."

Umachi sighed in defeat, "Yes, Shitou-dono..."

0-0-0

'Naruto is very strong for his age,' Gildarts said to himself as he walked down the road, Umachi and Shitou not far behind him, and Naruto not far in front, 'VERY strong. But he is a loose cannon. He has no idea how to coordinate his attacks, which is why he kept landing single hits on me before running away,'

He looked forward and saw the blonde kid in question, power-walking with clenched fists, 'I just hope he doesn't let his anger be kept up like this, I can't let him turn out like Ivan. I _won't_ let him turn out like Ivan.'

Remembering Ivan gave him a spike of killer intent- which hopefully nobody noticed, 'And I won't let him become anything less than what you would want, Minato. This kid will be a true man by the time I bring him to Fiore.'

0-0-0

'Gildarts...' Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the path, 'He annihilated me. I had no chance. He took my best attack and kept going...' remembering the battle Naruto clenched his fists harder, 'and he didn't look scratched...'

Thinking about that battle wasn't the only thing on his mind though, Iruka's death was the main point of his entire frustration. Eternally banished from his home, his dream crushed, his innocence to the demon inside broken, and his weakness exposed. He was weak.

That was the entire problem with his situation, he was weak. The entire encounter with Mizuki (that he remembered) he was getting dominated, running, or hiding. How could he think that he would have graduated with crap like that? Was that really all he could do? Now that he thought about it, until yesterday, it was.

And truth be told he needed to get himself in gear, because he would beat Gildarts one day, and prove himself.

He would become strong.

"Hey kid!" Naruto turned from his internal rant to see he had already reached the town, "State your name and business, we don't like strangers."

"Oh... I um..." Naruto let off a sweatdrop before turning and pointing down the road, "I'm with them."

"What is your name?"

"Uh... N-"

"Josho Yajima," Naruto turned around and saw the rest of his party gathered behind him, Shitou was the speaker, "That there is my grandson."

"Ah... I see," the man turned to the other two members, "And you?"

"Umashi."

"Hakate Yajima."

"And what is your buisness?"

Shitou stepped forward again, "We have been travelling on the road for quite some time, and we hoped to rest before continuing to the next town."

"Permission granted," the man took out several slips of paper and handed one to each, "Have a good day."

As the party walked into the town the Naruto turned to his 'grandfather,' "What was that about Shitou-jiji?" Naruto asked, "Why didn't you give them my name?"

"Be quiet!" Gildarts grabbed his head and pulled him close, speaking in whispers, "Sandaime has spread the word that you are dead. If we say your name in public you might get found out!"

Oh.

Gildarts released his headlock on him and he rubbed it, 'Geez, the guy really is strong.'

"So what's the plan Shitou-san?" Gildarts asked, "Should I go book a hotel for us while you go 'see the sights'?"

The old man smirked in response at the hidden question, "That would be excellent Gildarts,"

"Alright then," Gildarts turned slightly, "I trust Numachi will be enough of an envoy for this trip?"

"Yes Gildarts," he nodded, "If I need you you'll know."

"I'll take Naruto with me I guess," Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to follow Gildarts, "Later Shitou-san"

"Take care!"

The group separated, leaving Naruto and Gildarts walking through the city to find a hotel of some sort. The town was somewhat lively, and the streets were lined with buildings; convenience stores, flower shops, a couple of cafes, it wasn't very dreary for a small town. But there was one thing that bugged him.

The people

They weren't staring at him, or glaring, or bumping into him randomly, or throwing stuff at him, or saying things just so he could hear them, or anything! It was mind boggling. How could they not hate him like Konoha? Why?

"Hey Gaki," Naruto turned away from his thoughts and looked up to Gildarts, "Ok, just making sure you were awake. Anyway I see a place over there," the older man nodded his head in its direction, and Naruto turned towards it, seeing a small building with the name 'Comfort Lander' written across the top of the doorframe.

Walking with the older man, Naruto approached the building and walked in. He was immediately overwhelmed with a powerful scent- fluff and sweet perfume. Looking around though, it was nothing but wood. It didn't even look like the wood had finishing on it.

The lobby was somewhat bare, having only a few wooden chairs and what he assumed was the main desk, which wasn't that fancy itself, but then again the place wasn't very fancy anyway,

"May I help you?" Naruto turned his attention to a man with short brown hair, black eyes, and a tan skin. He wore a white dress shirt and khaki pants, brown sandals, and had a cigar in his mouth,

"Yes," Gildarts replied politely, "Do you have any rooms available?"

The man let started tapping his fingers on the desk, "How many 'you need?"

"Two."

"Method of payment?"

"Touch."

"Name?"

"Gildarts Clive."

"Coming right up," the man started using both of his hands on the desk at once, suddenly stopping to push two keys towards him, seemingly appearing from nowhere, "Room numbers are written on the keys. Have a nice day."

The man slumped in his chair and snapped as a staircase fell from the ceiling, causing Naruto to jump, 'No concern of customer safety around here...'

"Thank you sir," Gildarts waved over his back as he ascended the stairs with Naruto close behind. Reaching the top of the staircase Naruto put his head through the hole to find himself in a similar place to where he was before, wooden floors, wooden walls... nothing interesting. They were in a hallway of some sorts with doors and numbers on either side,

Noticing Gildarts duck every once in a while as they walked he wondered why this place had so many rooms if the conditions were so crappy, "How do they manage to get income like this?" he thought, "Is it some special low rate or something? My apartment was better than this,"

Looking to his companion he watched Gildarts laugh, "These hotels are the best around. They are essentially for elites only, since only wanderers and people that already know the chain actually stay after they walk in. The 'Lander' chain is in a class of its own compared to what you know about housing,"

"What do you mean 'best'? All I see is wood, wood, and wood!" Naruto replied stingily, "There weren't even any cushions on the chairs in the lobby? I'm not a spoiled brat or anything but that is ridiculous."

"You'll see," The two stopped as Gildarts took one of the keys and slid it in the wooden lock, twisting it, and opening the room,

Oh my- what the?

Naruto stood in bewilderment as he looked into the room and saw the exact opposite of everything he had seen throughout the entire hotel,

Soft, fluffy, cushions. Everywhere.

Forget that, the whole room looked like it was painted gold! It had two master-beds and a soft green carpet floor. As soon as you entered and took a right there was a bathroom/shower area, and if you kept going you found yourself in the bedroom, which had the beds, two coffee-tan couches of pure soft, three chairs, a desk, and several lamps around it and a large TV in the middle.

Wow

"Told you kid," Gildarts took off the small sack on his back and laid down on one of the beds, "But that's not all,"

Naruto looked in interest as Gildarts picked up the remote by the bed and flicked the TV on, showing the face of the man at the counter,

"Hey, Room service order for Room 213," Gildarts smirked as Naruto awed at the idea that they communicated through the TV,

"Yes sir, just select the items on the menu with your remote," the screen of the man shrunk to half-size as a menu of various food appeared on the right, taking half the screen, "Depending on the line, the chef, and the food you select, it could be about thirty minutes before your order comes in,"

Naruto frowned, that was a long time. But Gildarts' smirk grew larger, "That's an EXTREME maximum correct?"

"Of course," Naruto perked up at the man's reply, "Thank you, have a nice day."

With that the menu came up and the man started clicking several items that seemed of interest to him before handing the remote to Naruto, "Pick out whatever you want, just don't stuff yourself so bad you'll have trouble walking tomorrow."

Taking the remote and scrolling down the menu he looked for something interesting, not sushi, not eggs, not soup-

Then he spotted it.

RAMEN.

Gildarts looked at the boy in surprise when he saw him mashing the 'ok' button like his life depended on it, "Whoa, you sure you can eat all that?"

"Uh-huh."

"No, are you SURE you can eat more than 20 bowls of ramen?"

The boy stopped clicking momentarily and turned to him, "Is that a trick question?"

Gildarts sighed as the remote was put in his hand again, pressing several buttons before the menu showed a message saying their order was placed and gave the price, which caught Naruto's attention briefly,

"Naruto, we need to talk,"

Naruto looked over to Gildarts, "About what?"

"I'm sorry about you and Konoha," Gildarts said, "And I'm sure it's a touchy subject from now on, but what do you want to do now?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him as if taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want to do in life?" Gildarts continued, "You will be traveling with us for a while, but you need to think ahead and determine what you want to do when we are done here."

Naruto looked at his open hands before clenching them, "I... I want to become strong..."

"To do what?" Naruto continued to look down, "You have to have a goal Naruto. Just becoming strong is something that leads to madmen. The world is much bigger than you think it is."

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto muttered, "It's for Iruka-sensei."

"Are you talking about revenge?" Gildarts shifted in his seat on the bed, "If that's what you mean-"

"No," Gildarts stopped as Naruto continued, intrigued by his immediate response, "Not for revenge."

"Than what for?"

"To keep more people like him from dying," Naruto looked into Gildarts' eyes with a bold fierceness on his face, "I need to become strong to prevent this type of thing from happening to me again."

The two sat in silence before Gildarts stood up, looking down at the boy, "That's a tall order kid, how do you plan to accomplish it?"

"I..." Naruto sighed, "I don't know."

Gildarts sat down next to him, "Will you let me train you?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked over to the man next to him and saw that he was honest, "Really?"

"Yes, but there are a few conditions," Gildarts held up one finger, "I will not teach you my Crash Magic. It is something that I and only I can do, it's similar to a bloodline limit."

"Second," Gildarts put up his second finger, "You must acknowledge the Sandaime's wish to leave Konoha. I know it may be more difficult than I make it out to be, but this is something you're going to do anyway."

Naruto looked down, "But even if I leave and go with you, I still want to be a ninja, I can't just leave that behind."

Gildarts smiled, "That is something the Sandaime expected."

"Huh?" Naruto watched Gildarts get up and walk over to his small bag, "What do you mean?"

"He knew you would still want to be a ninja Naruto," He suddenly tossed a small scroll to him, "So he left me with this,"

Grabbing the scroll out of the air, Naruto opened it and looked inside, the first thing he saw was a note,

'Dear Naruto,

So you decided to continue being a ninja eh? That's my boy! I knew you wouldn't leave what you've dreamed of behind so I packed this scroll for you. You may be wondering what this scroll contains beside the letter though. Look directly below the letter Naruto,'

Stopping and looking down, he saw a seal of some sort, full of Kanji,

'That is a Seal. Seals can do many things, and this seal can store things. It has no end. There are many seals in this scroll Naruto, starting from the first one down I will give you guidance to your progress as a Shinobi. To unseal a storage seal, apply charka to it with your fingers. The item inside should appear afterwards. These seals are specially designed for your chakra, but that doesn't mean Gildarts or any of your new friends can't look over them.

Good Luck,

Sarutobi Hiruzen'

Naruto looked up from the letter and saw Gildarts continue to smile, "Rule number three, you must learn everything in that scroll."

"What?" Naruto looked at him funny before unrolling the scroll, seeing more, and more, and more, and more! There was seemingly an infinite amount, "This is insane!"

"Rule number four," Gildarts continued despite Naruto's protests, "You are expected to train yourself with the Ninja stuff. I can help, but this is your department."

"That's ok I guess," Naruto looked at him expectantly, "Is that it?"

"Yup," Gldarts smiled again, 'Sandaime, I will watch over the kid. _We_ will take care of him.'

0-0-0

"I don't know how to answer your request," In the midst of a dark room two shite-haired men, one short and one tall, one balding and one long, sat talking to each other in the presence of a Toad, "It honors me that you would ask me, but this is something to talk over with the Hokage,"

"Jiraiya-sama," Shitou replied, "There are... Circumstances that prevent me and my party from going to Konoha. If your spy network is as legendary as they say you should know."

"I do." the man seemed calm, but his fists were clenched, "The Jinchuriki died while trying to fight off enemy ninja. But how does this relate to what we are talking about?"

"This has very much to do with a treaty between our countries Jiraiya-sama," he continued, "For the boy was entrusted to Fiore for his own safety."

Jiraiya leaned forward in his chair, "What?"

"From what Sarutobi told me, the village would become too dangerous for him if he returned after the betrayal of one leaf ninja, and the death of another. Let alone the fact that both were his sensei," Shitou looked solemn, "The boy is heartbroken at the injuries of his one sensei,"

The other man held his head, "This is grounds to institute a treaty, and it would be secret as you want," he paused, "But I don't know how easy it will be to get this treaty without a certain curiosity and suspicion arising about it. But Sarutobi-jiji pulled a fast one?" he smirked, "Knew he had it in him."

"I understand that it may be difficult on your end," he replied, "But it will be for us also, having secret treaties as a neutral country is a risky move. We still also be at risk politically."

"Indeed," Jiraiya nodded sagely, "I do have one request though- concerning the boy."

"The boy?" Shitou smiled, "So I guess that Gildarts was correct about his 'Yondaime's Legacy' idea. You're his godfather correct?"

"Yes." the man sighed, "Although I haven't been a good one. The council scares Jiji and he thinks that the village will retaliate behind his back if we did something, but now I have a chance."

The two men locked eyes, "I accept your wish Shitou-sama, but in turn I would ask you to accept mine."

"Which is?"

"I want to train the boy."

"When?"

Jiraiya stood from his seat, "Whenever is best," he turned to leave, but looked back, "Give the Magic counsel my best regards."

Shitou laughed, "I will."

Watching the other man leave Shitou stood himself, "Well, now that that's over," he looked to Numachi, who was beside him, "We should hit the road again. The guise of the trip might give way soon to these foreign countries. Setting up contacts in all these different places is difficult."

"But we have already done many so far," Umachi chimed in, "And Gildarts only knows of this last one. We only have several small countries we actually have to go to in order to establish conections with before we head home."

"Home," Shitou sighed before chuckling, "Oh the memories... Good old times."

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

** I posted this one out of boredom, which is funny to me since I managed to get more chapters out in a single day than IchiRuki Ramen… Like?**

** Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

** Also, thank you everyone who reviewed the story, since that was the only reason I could get this chapter out (would have been sooner if I had not been met with rl)**

** ~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	4. Ch4: Mixups and Mishaps!

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

**Prologue is over, and with that comes a time skip of a few years, I'm not sure exactly how long it is but that can be specified in later chapters. For now, here's chapter 4!**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch4: Mix-ups and Mishaps!

"You what?" the group of bandits laughed at the scene before them. After pulling the blonde teen aside HE asked if THEY would just give him their money and leave, with a straight face. He seemed to have a muscular build, but with an orange outfit like his how could they take him seriously? "Kid, you might want to just give us what money YOU have and let US get on our way."

The blonde was dressed in an orange, short sleeved hoodie with black stripes down his shoulders to the wrists and down the zipper on the front, under the hoodie he had black sleeves. He also wore orange pants and black sandals. Giving the bandits a bored facial expression he replied, "You know there isn't any point in even talking to me, because I'm not here anymore. You guys suck at gauging your opponent's strengths."

One of the bandits gave him a funny look, "What do you mean you're not here? You haven't moved since you said something."

The blonde sighed, "As a disclaimer I am doing this in self-defense, if any of you approach me I will explode into flames and you might die. I am a ticking time bomb-" one of the thugs reached out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to his face as he pulled out a knife,

"Any last words runt?"

The blonde deadpanned him, "Boom."

The bandits had no idea what hit them as the explosion rocked the alley, and the sound resonated throughout the town, drawing the attention of the crowds of people instantly. Looking off from the side Naruto smirked, fighting had never been so easy since training with Gildarts-sensei. Those guys were toast the minute they tried something funny.

As the crowd began to grow larger he decided to move on, worried he might come to suspicion. He had tried the blast radius down, but he didn't have much control over the power of his Bunshin Daibaku (Clone Explosion) technique yet.

Weaving through the crowds Naruto chuckled to himself, 'So this is Magnolia,' he looked around, 'I can see why he doesn't stay long, Gildarts-sensei doesn't like crowds.'

Remembering his Sensei brought Naruto back to the task at hand, 'Guess I better keep going.'

Feeling that his mission had been too short, Gildarts had split up with Naruto and had gone with Shitou and Umachi back to Era to get another S-class mission, this time straight from the Council itself, muttering something about international conflicts and Guildmasters. But he had given Naruto a letter with the completed request and his findings in it to give to his Guildmaster, who was at Fairy Tail,

'This place is huge,' He thought to himself, 'Do they sell maps here or something?'

Turning a corner and finding himself in what looked like the town square; he looked up and down the street before sighing,

"Where the heck is this place?"

Realizing he had shouted it to the world, he sweatdropped,

"What are you looking for?"

"Well I was looking for-" Naruto turned around and found himself facing two older teens. The first one, who had spoken, had spiky pink hair (in a similar manner to his own), a white scarf, a sleeveless black waistcoat with orange trimmings, and a similar cloth that went from his waist down, but still showing his white trousers and black sandals. The second teen had long blonde hair (much lighter than his) that had a blue ribbon tied in it on her right side. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a collar with two blue lines on it; one going straight down through the middle and the other going right across her torso to the middle, along with a blue mini-skirt , a brown belt with a big key ring on it and a whip, and black high-heel boots, "-Fairy Tail, but I have no idea where it is in this place, it's so big!"

The male teen grinned, "You're looking for Fairy Tail? You got just the right guys, we are Fairy Tail mages!"

"Aye!"

Naruto jumped when he heard the unseen voice come from behind him- turning around to find

No one.

"Happy, you scared him!" Naruto turned back around to see a flying cat be scolded by the blonde teen, "Don't do that!"

The cat said nothing momentarily and there was a brief pause. Suddenly it appeared on Natsu's back,

"Lucy is scary!"

"No I am not!"

Naruto laughed at the strange behavior of the cat as the older teen tried to grab (and presumably strangle) it,

"What's with the flying cat?"

"Oh, this is Happy," the pink-haired teen grabbed the cat out of the air and out of the other teen's warpath, "And that's Lucy, and my name is Natsu!"

"Nice to meet you," The younger teen smiled, "I'm Naruto by the way,"

Natsu tilted his head in confusion, "You mean Fishcake?"

"Fish?" Happy looked at Naruto funny, "Does that mean if I eat him he'll taste like fish?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "No, more like Maelstrom," The cat pouted, muttering something about fish and mean blondes, "Could you show me where Fairy Tail is?"

"Are you going to join?" the female teen asked, "Is that why you're looking for us?"

"I'm not planning on it," Naruto replied, "But I have a message for your Guildmaster from my sensei, he said it was important."

"Well anyway," Natsu looked down, but he didn't show it, "We just finished a job so we're heading back to the guild now, want to tag along?"

"Sure," Naruto fell in stride with the two mages as they continued towards the guild, "What did you have to do? Fight monsters? Save villages? Defeat Legendary Warriors in mortal combat?"

Natsu slumped, and Lucy answered for him, "No Naruto, we had to destroy a book."

"What?" Naruto looked at her confused, "How is that a mission?"

"Well you see…"

0-0-0

"And we technically didn't even finish the mission because the book wasn't destroyed," Lucy concluded, leaving Naruto looking at her dumbfounded,

'Did she just tell that entire story without taking a break between words?' hearing her take a large breath he sweatdropped, 'Guess not,' "You tell good stories Lucy-chan," Naruto replied, still surprised at the speed that she told it with, "Maybe you should write books, you'd be a great author."

"Wha-? I… uh…" Naruto saw weird looks be exchanged between her and Natsu and Happy. Trying to find a way to get out of the awkwardness to come, he looked ahead,

"Hey look, there it is!" Naruto pointed a few blocks down and spotted the famous orange-and-white emblem banner on a building, "Hah, I found it before either of you could spot it."

"That's our Guild," Natsu replied, the awkward moment he feared past, "Guess we better show you in,"

Walking past them Natsu opened the doors and walked in, Lucy and Naruto in tow. Naruto's first impression of the guild;

Jolly

When he walked in the first thing (and only thing) he saw was the bar/cafeteria area of the guild, where lots of guild members were drinking and being merry. The roof was very high up for some reason, and there was a second floor past what looked like where the guild master sat,

Speaking of which, "Hey Natsu, you know where-"

Naruto looked over to find Natsu knocking heads with another guy who wore-

Nothing?

"Put some clothes on Grey!" a woman from a table called out. She had long brown hair and wore a sky blue bikini top and scarlet-brown shorts,

"What the-" the man now identified as Grey looked down at himself, "When did I-"

"Sucker!" Naruto watched on as Natsu suddenly smashed into him with a flaming punch from his right hand, "Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

The man without clothes was sent flying and Naruto turned to the only other person he knew, only to see her standing and blushing furiously, "Lucy-chan, are you alright?"

"You LIIIIIIIIIIIKED it!" Happy appeared out of nowhere and pointed accusingly at the older blonde, "I knew you were a pervert Lucy!"

"S-Shut up Happy,"

Seeing no good from this situation Naruto took his new friend by the arm and led her to a table and sat her down. Sitting next to her and trying to avoid the chaos around him, because apparently Natsu and Grey had caused more of a ruckus than he thought they would.

0-0-0

_ "Sucker!" Natsu sent Grey flying as the fist left his face, which caught the attention of another spectator,_

_ "Sucker punches are not manly Natsu!" Natsu turned towards the source to get hit by the fist by a tall, bulky man in navy-blue clothing, resembling something out of high school. Just like Grey before him he was sent flying, into a wall_

_ "But you just sucker-punched me Elfman!" Natsu yelled back from his dent in the guild wall, "What the heck? I thought you said it was unmanly!"_

_ "It is only unmanly if it is done to a manly person!" he pointed accusingly to Natsu, "That sucker punch made you both unmanly!"_

_ "I'll show you!" Natsu lunged at Elfman and landed a punch to him, sending him into the crowd…_

_ Of women surrounding Loke, who in turn fell on/hit him,_

_ "NATSU!" Elfman yelled, "THAT WAS UNMAN-"_

_ "Elfman, you forget," Elfman turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder, only to find another blow that sent him away, revealing a very ticked guy with Orange hair, glasses, and a green jacket, "INTERUPTING A DATE IS UNMANLY!"_

0-0-0

Eventually all blows involved sending the receiver into another guildmate who would join the squable. It was hard to tell who was winning (if at all) and what to expect next,

Seeing a random guildmember fly towards them Naruto caught and dropped the man before he could hit Lucy, 'Is someone going to stop this anytime soon?'

Almost magic to his ears the ruckus immediately stopped and everyone seemed to freeze, 'I understand stopping randomly, but why-' Naruto turned to the direction they all faced and saw part of the reason they might be scared,

A woman with long red hair in armor, carrying a large animal horn easily ten-times as large as herself, was looking into the guild. And to be honest, he didn't want to deal with the scary-pissed lady either,

Is this the Master?

"Where is the Master?"

Oh, nevermind

"He's at the Guildmaster's meeting in Clover Town Erza," a girl in a pink dress and grey hair spoke up, seemingly unfazed by the fear in the room, "Welcome back!"

Seemingly ignoring her, she walked straight down the center of the hall, "Cana, stop drinking like that,"

The woman in question quickly put down the barrel of alcohol and seemingly disappeared.

"Loke, quit bringing all these…" Erza pointed in the general area of the female populace and gestured them to get out, "Lovely Magnolia citizens into our Guild, especially with all the ruckus that can happen, like just now,"

The female and orange-haired populace disappeared as well, and the woman continued to walk forward, nearing Naruto and Lucy, "Speaking of ruckus, Natsu, Gr-"

The woman stopped midstep as she stood next to the table with the two blondes, seeing Natsu and Grey suddenly stop clinging to each other kind of made him wonder what this meant,

"Excuse me," she turned to them, "I don't think I have seen you here before. Are you new members?"

"Uh… I am…" Lucy waved awkwardly, before chuckling even more awkwardly, "I'm Lucy-"

"Erza," The red-head now known as Erza grabbed and shook her hand, "Good to know that our guild is still prospering,"

Naruto sweatdropped when he saw Lucy flail about while 'shaking' Erza's hand, and seeing her turn to him made him feel uncomfortable,

"Is this your younger brother?"

"Wha-?" Naruto held up his hands in protest, "No, I'm Naruto-"

"Pleasure to meet you also Naruto-kun," the words were torture to his ears as his hand began to go numb and he felt himself flailing about, loosing his sense of balance until the shaking stopped,

By the time he had gathered himself and looked around he noticed several things,

1. Erza was gone.

2. Natsu and Grey were in a buddy-buddy position, pale, eyes bulged, and very pale

3. The rest of the guild was normal.

Naruto let another sweatdrop fall as he turned to Lucy, "What did I miss?"

0-0-0

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Naruto said as he walked to the train station with Lucy, whom he had spotted along the way, "What in the world managed to get me sucked up into Guild buisness?"

"It's not that bad Naruto-kun," Lucy replied, trying to cheer him up, "I mean, even if Erza might be scary, and we have no idea what the mission is, if she really is strong than we should be fine."

"Yeah I know we'll be fine," he continued, "But I wasn't planning on getting involved in anything- I just needed to deliver that letter to the Master so I could figure out where Sensei is."

"Hey look, it's the train station!" Naruto looked up and saw the train station up ahead, and from the flying cat in the air above the crowd he could tell that they wouldn't be the first ones there.

And seeing the outburst of fire and ice he could tell they wouldn't be second either.

Walking into the area he saw exactly what he expected, semi-crowded area and a huge open area around Natsu and Grey, who were knocking heads among throwing weak punches at each other,

"Pervert!"

"Circus act!"

"Striper!"

"Wait wha-" Naruto sighed as Natsu got ANOTHER sucker punch on his rival, 'I guess that is something to remember for later…'

"Stop striping!" Naruto watched in laughter as Lucy started re-organizing Grey's facial features, 'This might not be so bad after all-'

"Natsu… Grey…" as the voice entered the air the said Fairy Tail Mages linked arms and grinned widely in a cold sweat,

Guess why,

"I'm glad you are getting along," the red-headed woman came into Naruto's view and he almost fell over, seeing the giant amount of luggage she had been pulling behind her,

"Now help me put this onboard."

MASSIVE sweatdrop.

"Erza," Natsu stepped forward bravely, surprising Naruto, "I have one condition for going on this mission,"

She looked at him seriously, "Which would be?"

Natsu grinned, "You have to fight me!"

Everyone else gave Natsu a look while Erza smirked, "Alright Natsu, I need to test you anyway," Said boy let out a victory shout, "Do you also want to challenge me Grey?"

"Uh," the black-haired mage held up his hands in protest, "N-No, I'm good Erza,"

Everyone's attention was directed to the train when the horn rang out loud and clear, along with Natsu, "I am so getting-"

0-0-0

"-motion-sickness…"

Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the walking oddball that was Natsu. The moment he had triumphantly jumped onto the train he had suddenly become wobbly and pale, and eventually when they all were on the train it worsened,

"Natsu," Erza sat down next to the window of the train, "Sit next to me,"

"Ok…" Natsu swayed over to the seat- almost falling on the table, but Erza pulled him next to her and Grey, Naruto and Lucy sat on the other side,

"Good," Erza kept a straight face as she promptly slammed his head into her (armored) lap, knocking him out, "That should help with your stomach."

Naruto decided to ignore the strange behaviors of the Mages around him and get straight to the point, "What is this mission about Erza-san?"

"On my way back from my last mission I stopped at a bar in Onibus town," remembering the giant 'souvenir' she brought home from it Naruto couldn't deny her the right to go to a bar, however old she was, "While I was there I overheard a discussion about a forbidden Magical Item sealed by the Magic Council, Lullaby."

"What about it?"

"I'm not sure what they planned to do with it," Erza continued, "But I heard Erigor come up in the conversation,"

"Erigor?" Naruto cut in, "What significance does that have?"

"He is also known as the Shinigami, the ace of the Dark Guild Aisenwald," Grey answered, "But what do the Dark Guilds have to do with this?"

'Dark Guilds?' Naruto found this interesting; he had heard Sensei talk about various things to watch out for when traveling in Fiore, and Dark Guilds was one of the top,

"I'm not sure," Erza replied, "But if a Magical Item such as Lullaby is involved, it could amount to anything, which is why I wanted to bring you all," Erza looked down at the knocked out Natsu on her lap, "I planned on going to defeat Aisenwald, but I don't believe I have the power to do it on my own. Natsu and Grey would have been enough, but now we have a guaranteed victory."

"Speaking of Magic," Lucy chimed in, "I've seen Natsu's Magic and it isn't something I've ever seen before, what do you use Erza?"

"Erza uses beautiful magic," Happy chimed in, "It makes lots of blood!"

Naruto looked at the cat, 'Creepy…'

"My magic?" Erza asked, "Beautiful? Maybe, but the most beautiful is Grey's Magic," she gestured to the dark-haired mage,

Grey smirked and calmly placed his closed fist on an open palm as Lucy and Naruto watched, opening it to reveal a glimmering ice replica of the Fairy Tail insignia.

"Wow…" Lucy looked at it with big eyes, "That stuff looks good enough to wear!"

Naruto kept looking with his own thoughts, 'Ice? Back home all we had was the basic five. Does this mean that magic itself has fewer boundaries than ninjitsu?' Naruto suddenly took on a whole new awe as he looked at the ice and he raised his own question, "How did you learn that?"

"Hmm?" Grey looked up at him, "Aisu Meiku? (Ice Make?) I learned it from my teacher…" He took on a grim expression briefly before continuing, "But it took a lot of dedication, like pinky over there with his Dragonslayer magic."

Groans of protest and sickness were mumbled in response, but no one heard them, "Dragonslayer?" Lucy asked, "What type of magic is that?"

"The type that is taught by dragons of course!" Naruto started chuckling at his own joke until the silence kicked in, "Wait, what? I was just joking… dragons really teach you how to slay dragons?"

"Apparently," Erza replied, "Dragons use only one element, but become practically immune to all others. That is why the magic is called Dragonslayer, since the Dragon's own style is its greatest weakness, but other Dragonslayer magic is also very effective against them, while regular magic tends to be non-existent."

"That's… frightening," Naruto relaxed in his seat, "Good thing I won't have to fight any dragons, I would get my ass kicked."

In some currently un-demolished location, a big, black dragon sneezed.

In our main character's current location, the station came into view,

"That's our stop up ahead," Erza commented as she looked out the train window,

"I'll help you unload your stuff Erza-san," Naruto offered, seeing as she had enough to deal with (Natsu)

"Thank you," Erza replied, "Its towards the back of the train, just ask one of the conductors if you need help,"

"Ok then," Naruto got up and started walking towards the end of the train,

"Naruto, the back of the train is the other way!"

0-0-0

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)" Naruto said as he entered the end of the train, created a miniature army of clones after he finished describing his situation to the conductor stationed there,

"Make sure you get everything off though," the conductor said, "Because we won't be docked for long, and it looks like setting the ramp for this mini-army of yours will be an experience,"

"No need," Naruto replied, "I can get off like a regular person as long as I can exit through the other cars, thank you!"

"Have a good day," The conductor waved to the young blonde(s) as they carried the luggage out to the next car, 'I could have sworn I've heard that name somewhere before though,'

'Naruto Uzumaki.'

0-0-0

"Here you go Erza-san," Naruto's army had finished exiting the train as it began to take off, unloading the massive luggage onto the area immediately around them, "This should be it,"

"This is an interesting magic Naruto," Erza observed as Naruto's clones began to mock fight each other and goof around in the train station lobby, "What is it called?"

"It's not a single magic Erza-san," Naruto replied, "Its kind of secret though, so I can't tell you now, maybe when I leave I can show you-"

"Hey boss!"

Naruto turned around to see his army of clones looking at him rather worriedly, "What is it?"

He was answered with a large puff of smoke and a flood of memories and experiences, causing him to suddenly start running in the direction of the train, "We forgot Natsu!"

"Shit!" Grey realized the situation as Erza suddenly disappeared, "This isn't good, we'll never be able to catch up to that thing on foot Naruto!"

Grey cursed as he realized that the blonde couldn't hear him, as he was already a good distance out, "Damn it- Where did Erza-"

~VROOOooooommM!~ VROOOooooommM!

"What the-" He barely managed to jump out of the way as a four man green Magic Four wheeler appeared from the crowd, Erza in the drivers seat,

Big surprise there,

"Get in, both of you," Erza said urgently, "And put your clothes on Grey!"

Looking down, Grey proceeded to give himself a royal face-palm as he saw Lucystanding next to him, fuming, 'I have got to break this habit.'

0-0-0

_"Ugh, where am I?" A Naruto clone muttered to himself as he tried to figure out where all his bretheren had gone too, "I can't dispel since I have to keep the luggage safe, dawgoneit why me?"_

_ Walking into the next car, he found himself in the presence of two people,_

_ One of which was Natsu,_

_ "Natsu?" Naruto walked over and tried to shake him awake, "Oi Natsu!"_

_ "Huh?" Natsu said dully, "Naruto? Where's everyone else?"_

_ "They left the train already," Naruto replied, suddenly feeling the train shift under his feet, "Whoa-"_

_ "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Naruto turned around and saw what looked like-_

_ "Shikamaru?" Naruto said disbelieving, "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Not only do you ignore me, but now you call me names eh?" The man who was apparently _not_ Shikamaru was now standing in Naruto's face, "Should have known you regular guilds wouldn't be able to show a bit of decency to us Dark Guilds,"_

_ 'Dark Guilds?'_

_ "Natsu, get this back to-" Looking back to his companion, he realized that his motion-sickness had kicked in again, causing him to curse as he turned back around to face the Dark guild member-_

_ Only to see his fist enter his face, with a symbol written in purple ink,_

_ Aisenwald's._

"Eh? What type of crap is this?" Kageyama started to wave his hand around in attempt to clear the smoke, "Smoke bombs? What type of trick is that-"

He stopped his rant momentarily as he saw Natsu still lying on the seat sickly, raising his eyebrows, "He left you behind eh? Wimp,"

Kageyama stomped his foot on Natsu's gut, "This is for the Dark Guilds!"

He immediately wished he had not done that.

Considering the fact that Natsu was laying down so that it was his stomach that was hit, along with the fact that he was horribly motion-sick, for some reason Kageyama was surprised when a spout of vomit emerged from Natsu's mouth, covering his lower leg entirely,

"WHAT THE F-" Kageyama moved to escape the horrible projectile, but in Natsu's natural reaction to both the vomit and the low blow, he sat up, keeping Kageyama in his range and himself out of it.

It was disgusting,

"You…" Kageyama looked at his hands in disgust, realizing he could not even reach up and pull out his hair in frusturation, "You will pay for this you piece of-"

"Suiton: Teppōdama! (Water Style: Liquid Bullet!)"

Instead of finding himself facing the pink-haired mage who had barfed on him, Kageyama found himself facing a massive blast of water, knocking him out cold,

"What the heck Natsu?" Naruto shivered from the windowsill in disgust as he saw the new interior design of the area around his motion-sick friend, "That was uncalled for, and completely disgusting,"

"Swowwy…" Natsu tried to talk as his motion-sickness overcame him, "It waws awn assident…"

"It's ok, I guess," Naruto shivered again, "Just make sure to wash your mouth out as soon as you can ok? Your breath stinks,"

"Naruto!" Naruto looked out of the car from his perch on the windowsill and saw a magic four-wheeler approach, "Is Natsu there?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "He needs to clean himself up though, Grey, can you make a bowl of ice so Natsu can wash his mouth out?"

"Sure I guess… " Grey replied, "But what for?"

Naruto disappeared into the car for a bit, pulling Natsu out slightly, "Some guy kicked him in the stomach… he was motion sick…"

"Gross…" Lucy shivered, "Umm… Grey, have fun cleaning up Natsu-"

"Incoming!"

Lucy had no time to dodge as Natsu was thrown into the car, crashing into her and knocking her over, leaving Grey the one laughing,

"There's another guy in here, from Aisenwald," Naruto pointed into the car, "I'll throw him out in a minute, he might know something,"

From his place in the four-wheeler, Grey saw the car fill up with… water? After rubbing his eyes he couldn't see it though, but instead saw Naruto holding out a man with black hair similar to a pineapple,

Naruto pulled back his arms before thrusting forward, sending their new, tied up hostage into Grey with perfect aim, "Don't drop him Grey! He's fragile!"

'He's also soaked to the bone,' Grey thought as he tried to get the unconscious man off of him, 'What was that I saw back there?'

0-0-0

After having gotten everyone off the train, Erza had parked the Magic four wheeler on the side of the pass and was observing the flute they had found on his person,

"No doubt about it," Erza said as she examined the flute in her hands, "This is Lullaby."

"Now what?" Lucy asked, "We got the flute, so are we still going to after Aisenwald?"

"For now, we wait," Erza replied, "Until we know what they were planning to do with Lullaby we are going to pursue them; to actually send someone to take it from the Magic Council storeroom and be successful? This must have been something they have been planning for a long time," she looked down at their knocked out captive, "And he must know something,"

"We're totally going to kick their asses!" Natsu punched his open palm, "They won't stand a chance,"

Naruto observed his teammates with a smile on his face as he went off into his own thoughts,

'I wonder how everyone at home is,'

0-0-0

The train had only pulled into Kunugi Station moments ago, and as soon as it had pulled in a man with spiky grey hair sticking up on his head, and a bang of the same color covering his left eye, had gotten on board. It was a funny thing how none of the staff members pulled him over for not wearing a shirt, which showed a faintly muscular build and blue tattoos, but when one saw the wicked scythe he was carrying with him you could guess why.

Walking through the car, the man walked over to the left side, standing over a passenger,

"Were you successful, Kageyama?"

"Of course," The dark-haired man smirked, reaching in his jacket, "Those fools in the council would never realize it was gone,"

The pineapple head proceeded to pull out something that made the other man smirk,

Lullaby.

"Good work," The man sat down next to him and placed his scythe against the armrest of his seat, "Everything in Onibus Station is going according to plan, at this rate we'll face no resistance at all,"

Kageyama smirked in response, "Of course Erigor,"

"There is no way we could let this chance fly,"

0-0-0

"Master Makarov!" a random staff member called out, "There is a message waiting for you,"

"Oh?" he replied, "Who from?"

Clover town was famous for its hosting of the 'Guildmaster's convention' as they called it, but that was not why the town was oringally famous, no, it was famous for the quality recreational rooms available to fiore's little pocket agencies, kid's parties, and all because of its great service and quality, the main building of this quality was called 'Lounge Lander,' apparently a part of the hitchhiker's dream chain, 'Lander.' It was also known for its amazing technology,

"Your guild sir," he replied, "Mirajane I believe it was,"

The Guildmaster nodded before jumping off his stool and walking with the man towards the communications center, which was also rather refined- a room with ten crystal balls that allowed users to talk to one another face-to-face, similar to the magic Miru (To See) that was developed based on foreign techniques,

"Hello Mirajane," Makarov spoke into the crystal ball, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no Master Makarov," Mirajane replied, her voice slightly different over the communications line, "Nothing wrong, but something interesting, apparently someone is trying to deliver you a letter,"

"A letter?" Makarov raised an eyebrow, "Do you have it?"

"No, he didn't stay long," Mirajane smiled nervously, "Erza thought he was a guildmember and forced him on a mission with her along with Natsu, Grey, and an actual new member Lucy,"

"She did, did she…" the Master sat in comtemplation momentarily, "Wait, she took _Grey_ and _Natsu_?"

"She didn't say why," Mirajane replied, "But she sounded urgent, so I let her go."

'How in Kami's name does this happen while I'm away,' Makarov sighed, "Thank you for telling me Mirajane, I appreciate being updated,"

"Oh, and another thing Master," she cut in before he could sign off, "I'm not sure if this will affect you or not, but it seems the Rune Knights have sent a squad to Onibus Station- not far from Clover Town,"

"It's alright Mirajane," Makarov smiled, "We already know about the situation and we'll be fine, don't worry about us,"

"Ok then," she replied cheerfully, "Bye Master!"

Makarov cut the connection and sighed,

"Something wrong Makarov?" Makarov turned to see one of his old teammates, Goldmine, in the doorway,

"Nothing wrong Goldmine," Makarov replied, "I'm just concerned that one of my guild members hasn't returned from a mission yet, it was supposed to be over a while ago."

"They'll be fine, we all know you have the finest Makarov," Goldmine replied, "Well, except my guild maybe,"

The two Guildmasters laughed and talked as they made their way back to the conference room, where the other guildmasters were doingthe same thing Goldmine and Makarov were doing,

Good times, even though it was something the Magic council had dominion over,

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

** Kind of boring for the first chapter after the prologue, but hey, no worries, managed to update in less than 48hrs of posting my last update (which was like, the first three chapters)**

** Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

** -The time skip allows for me to play with Naruto's knowledge of Ninjitsu while keeping him at whatever level of power I choose, along with little things here and there I can mess with later, like omake!**

** -If you liked Happy's dialogue in this chapter I would like to just say that, when I had originally planned the dialogue, I actually forgot about him, ^^' so if you liked it speak up!**

** -The guild fight scene was hard to write up, but I think that it was a decent start, I've tried writing these in 1rst person before and it is so hard… that's why I had to do the recap to explain it all**

** -The Luggage thing with Erza was always something that I looked into as a possible device, why the heck would she carry all that luggage onto the train only to leave it their? Was it all strawberry cake in disguise and she ate it on the train (NUM-NOM!) before they left or something? Lol, the possibilities,**

** -Yes I let him learn ****Teppodama****, and yes there was no source of water around… this does not make him some super-epic water-affinity guy, but I consider Teppodama a low-level technique that can be manipulated to make it more powerful.**

** -Lolz on Grey! *Juvia is Jealous of Lucy!***

** -Yes, the Lander Chain is something that will be a common device used to implement interesting locations or edit scenes, such as this ending one with Makarov, so don't forget about them! (I made it up btw)  
>-<strong>**Miru (To See)**** is a magic I created to compare the technology too, since I remember a technique Makarov had used to talk to Mirajane in the cannon but couldn't remember it**

** Ironically, this story has more views than the story I posted the other day, by a difference of like, 500. But then again this one had more content, and the FairyTailxNaruto community is rather small…**

** Good chapter? Yes, no… maybe write a review while you're trying to determine its level of horrible/epic-ness?**

**Also thank you to Lednacek for pointing out a few grammatical errors on my part, I always hated English, but now I guess I have a reason to care again don't I?**

** ~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	5. Ch5: Advent of Aisenwald

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

** Lots of action, my own unique plot ideas, and most importantly…**

** Um… I forgot. Oh well, Chapter 5 of Toafwt-Wof is here!**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch5: Advent of Aisenwald

0-0-0

"GAH-!"

Kageyama woke up with a start as a foot implanted itself into his gut, evicting a shout of pain from him,

"Good morning sleepyhead," Naruto commented from off to the side, resisting the urge to laugh as Natsu retracted his foot, "Have a nice nap?"

"I swear I'll-"

"Do what?"

Kageyama stopped mid-sentence as he saw someone he knew he was meant to fear,

The Armored Titania; Erza,

"Do you think you'll just tell us nicely what your guild was up to with this," Kageyama looked up and saw another Fairy Tail mage without a shirt flipping Lullaby around and catching it in his hand casually,

"Or will we have to use force?"

Erza's Kansō (Exquip) activated, revealing a rather large, scary-as-hell weapon,

Kageyama could do nothing but gulp.

0-0-0

"Did you happen to see anyone?"

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked, "Who?"

"Fairy Tail," Erigor replied solemnly, "Some of the other guild members said they saw the Titania, Erza nearby when they discussed Lullaby, I'm worried she might be onto us."

"No worries about that," Kageyama replied as their train drew into Kunugi station, "Those Fairy Tail Mages are nothing but light guild trash. They could never get past our plans anyway,"

"That's more like it," Erigor gave Kageyama a hard slap on the back, causing him to hit his head on the seat in front of him,

"Tch." Kageyama began to rub his head in an attempt to get rid of the pain as the train came to a halt and the two walked into the station, finding themselves in the presence of what was easily identified as more Dark Guild members,

"Hey there," Kageyama was immediately greeted by a man easily three times his width with an… interesting face and green hair. He wore a chain of large yellow rings attached to it with a red jacket, which revealed a light shirt and some of his stomach, "Congrats on the mission Kageyama, sounds like you were a success,"

"Yeah," Kageyama shrugged off the compliment, "It wasn't that easy though,"

"Never was for us," Karacka replied solemnly, "But anyway, this is the dawn of the Dark Age,"

"All thanks to you."

The words seemed to disrupt Kageyama slightly, causing his companion to look at him concerned, "Something wrong?"

"No," Kageyama replied, "Just a little motion sick from the train, I'll be back in a bit,"

"Ok then," Karacka waved his friend off, "Later,"

0-0-0

'That was close,' Kageyama walked into the men's room and, after entering a stall, had released his Henge (Transformation Technique), 'I was worried I was going to slip up when that shirtless guy hit me, and I was certain as hell that the guy I met in the Lobby would figure me out,'

Naruto pinched his nose, not necessarily from the smell of the room, but to avoid the oncoming headache he foresaw, 'I'll see what I can pass on to the others from here,'

Silently putting his hands in the cross-seal, he muttered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)," quickly generating a clone before dispelling it,

'This had better work,'

0-0-0

"Holy-"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Naruto suddenly stumble back, holding his head,

"What's wrong?"

"I know what they want," Naruto strode forward, crouching in front of their prisoner, "But I don't know what it is,"

"Heh, like you could ever know-"

"Does the 'Dawn of the Dark Age' ring any bells to you?" The Aisenwald member stared at him with shock and fear as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's what I thought,"

Erza spoke up first, concern shown on her features, "Naruto, how did you know that?"

"Remember that technique I used to carry your luggage?"

Grey nodded, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm one of those clones," Naruto said, "The real Naruto disguised himself as this guy and overheard their cries of joy over the 'Dawn of the Dark Age' in the middle of Kunugi station, which isn't too bright in my opinion,"

"Does this mean I can eat you?" Happy looked at him with shining eyes, "PWEEEASE?"

Naruto gave Happy a concerned look before continuing, "That is a completely different subject but the short answer is… no. You will never eat me Happy."

Natsu tilted his head as Happy landed on his shoulder, muttering about fishcakes and tasti-ness, "So are you psychic or something? Because how else would you know about what the real Naruto is going through?"

"It's a long story," Naruto said, "So I can explain later, but for now we need to get to that train station fast, because it looks like their occupying it,"

"Hop in then," Erza jumped into the four-wheeler and started the engine, attaching her Magical Energy to the car battery, "Let's go,"

"Do we bring him too?" Lucy looked down at their fugitive, "We don't want him to fall off the edge or something,"

"No, leave him," Naruto replied before anyone else could, "If we bring him he might help his comrades in the battle, and we've already seen how stubborn he is, how much more annoying would he be in battle? Come on let's go!"

Lucy complied and eventually the four-wheeler screeched along the stretch, following the railroad tracks all the way to Kunugi Station,

"My my," Kageyama froze solid as he recognized the voice behind him, "This is certainly an interesting turn of events isn't it?"

0-0-0

"What the-" Grey exclamated, "Is that the Rune knights? What are they doing here?"

"Aisenwald must actually be pulling something," Erza replied, "Because it looks like their fighting back,"

Her point was proven as a giant blast of wind covered the distant red that they identified as the Rune Knights, "Wow, I wish I could do that with _my_ wind stuff,"

"I'm pouring as much Magic power into this thing as I can," Erza grimaced, "But I don't think we'll reach the station in time to stop any of the major damage their doing,"

"I have an idea," Naruto looked over to Natsu questioningly, "Natsu, you can breathe fire right?"

"Yeah why?"

Naruto grinned, "Give me a second to set this up,"

Everyone but Erza (who was busy driving) watched as Naruto proceeded to take out a rather fine tipped brush with some black ink and began to write on a scroll he withdrew from his jacket, creating two unique circles made of kanji and hiragana, "Guys, I'm going to have to use all my strength left on this, so I'll disperse afterwards,"

Holding the scroll up to Natsu, he said, "Breathe as hard as you can Natsu,"

"Ok then," Natsu drew his head back before throwing it forward, sprouting an immense amount of flames as he did so, "Karyuu no Hoko! (Roar of the Fire Dragon!)"

"Fūka Hōin! (Fire Sealing Method!)"

The words on the scroll began to glow and Natsu's flames were drawn into them, eventually disappearing as Natsu ran out of breath,

"How-"

Naruto cut the question off beforeit even began, "I told you I'll explain later, just watch over my stuff for me ok?"

Naruto sat on the back of the car holding the scroll, running his fine brush around the edges of the scroll, "Fūka Tsukeru, (Placement Sealing Method,)"

Jumping back with the others Naruto looked over to Natsu again, "I need you to continue the flames when they die out, this was just to make sure we have enough to make it their in one burst,"

Naruto then proceeded to put his hands in a half-tiger seal, "Fūka Hōin Kai! (Fire Unsealing Method!)"

From the scroll Naruto had placed on the back of the car Natsu's Karyuu no Hoko began to blaze, shooting out of the back of the car with enough force to double its speed,

"Not yet!" Naruto then went through several handseals rather quickly, "Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!)"

Naruto took in a deep breath before expelling a large burst of wind, merging with Natsu's flame and creating a heat surge that shot them forward much faster than before, causing Naruto to dispel as the four wheeler made it to Kunugi Station,

Well, not quite…

0-0-0

'Whoa-' Naruto thought to himself, 'Guess I better start now,'

From his hide-out in the stall Naruto put his hands in the cross seal, initiating his signature jutsu,

'Time to get this party started!'

0-0-0

"Get out of here you wimps!" Erigor kicked the last standing Rune Knight to the ground as he walked back to his guild members, who were laughing and celebrating as they celebrated their easy victory,

"That's our Shinigami!"

"Yeah, you show 'em Erigor!"

"Get back to the station, all of you!" Erigor replied, "We still have to initiate the Dark Age if anything is to be done about fools like these who are ignorant of our plight! Get moving!"

"Maybe you should hold off on that one,"

Erigor and his men looked up to see a young blonde teen with blue eyes and whisker marks staring down at them,

"Oh? Kiddie wants to play?" Erigor swung his scythe several times menacingly before looking back at him, "Go home kid, your mommies waiting for you. You're no match for the Shinigami."

"I know," Naruto replied coldly, "I've seen the shinigami before, when I was a kid,"

This caused whispers from the crowd of Aisenwald members as he continued,

"And believe me mister," Naruto continued, "You are no shinigami."

"You defy me…" Erigor lowered his head as he replied darkly, "And now you mock me?"

"Yeah, I know," Naruto replied, "But don't worry, reputation is overrated… Who are you again?"

In a flash the older man had appeared behind Naruto, holding his scythe ready to swipe down on him,

"Bunshin Daibaku! (Clone Explosion!)"

The dark guild members watched in horror as the explosion rocked the building, knocking their leader back and out of sight,

"Who's next?"

The disturbed guild members looked around, finding more of the blonde teen amongst them,

"I'm not put down that easily," the horde of Naruto's looked up to see Erigor on the roof they had blasted him from, holding his hands in front of him with his index and middle fingers up, touching each other in an x-like manner,

"Midori Midori Jin! (Green Speed!)"

Everyone looked in shock as Erigor fired a blast of wind at the area of Naruto clones, Aisenwald members, and civilians. Even the Naruto's were not fast enough to respond until,

"Karyuu no Hoko! (Roar of the Fire Dragon!)"

Erigor's wind attack was engulfed in flames and the entire town was set into chaos, luckily the flames did little more than disperse the wind attack,

"Kanso Betsumei! (Requip!)"

The Shinigami was forced to jump away as he found himself dodging a blow from the dangerous Titania,

'This is not going well,' Erigor cursed himself as he dodged the various blows sent his way while attempting to block with his own weapon, 'At this rate, _he_ will be back before we put the plan into action… this was supposed to be a surprise!'

Erigor flipped backwards to avoid another deadly blow, landing smoothly on a nearby rooftop, staring off against his new opponent,

"What is your point in all of this," Erza asked calmly, "These people, this town has done nothing to you. Why are you doing this?"

Erigor started to chuckle, "We are simply cleaning up those fools who live their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their rights. Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of this world is a sin. Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish them."

"Is that so," Erza took a stance, holding her sword in both hands, "Well then, Let's see how mighty the Shinigami is compared to the Fairy,"

Without a warning the tow launched themselves at each other, creating a massive wave of destruction as they traded blows,

'I will not let them ruin everything,' Erigor stated, 'No one can stop us, not while we have Lullaby!'

0-0-0

Aisenwald had been spread throughout the town for a while, until the attack on Erigor caused them to chicken out and try to retreat. The only place they new to retreat to however, was the train station,

Which made Grey's job much, much easier.

"Aisu Gaizā! (Ice Make: Geyser!)"

What remained of Aisenwald's seemingly infinite numbers were diminishing rather quickly now that Erigor was placed between a rock and a hard place, and what remained of them grouped together, making larger attacksw much more effective,

And for cases in which they seemed to be more singled out,

"MOOOOO!" Taurus shouted as he rampaged through the few groups of singled out members, "I thought my contract wasn't on for Thurdays- No matter! Lucy-san asked and for the sake of her beauty I will fight!"

'This is working out better than we planned it during the 3 mile drop from the ravine,' Grey's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something grabbing his ankles and wrists,

"Urumi! (Black Extension Technique!)"

Grey had no time to react as he was flung high in the air, and quickly slammed back into the ground with a horrible crash,

"Heh, one down," Grey looked up from his position amongst the rubble to see a tall man standing over him with long, black tendrils curling about in the air, he wore a very unique yellow and black jacket with a hood that resembled a pharaoh's headpiece, and underneath it he wore a white shirt, "Huh? You're conscience?"

Grey put both of his arms in front of him, seeming as if he was struggling, "No duh Sherlock,"

Seeing his opponent with his guard down Grey smirked, "Aisu Furoa! (Ice Make: Floor!)"

"What the-"

His opponent had no time to think as Grey pounced on him as he slipped on the new stage, giving him a hard right to the gut, and sending him back,

"Tch." The man held his gut painfully as he lingered, hurt by the blow, "I'm not that feeble, but then again you aren't weak either aren't you,"

"No," Grey responded unemotionally, "I'm definitely stronger than any of you though. I could beat this Erigor guy."

"Well then," the man began to release more and more of the shadow strings that emerged from his fingers, "I can't let that slide can I…"

Grey watched, curious, as the member of Aisenwald clapped his hands once, "Urumi: Jū Sen Jinsokuna Supaiku! (Black Extension Technique: Ten-Thousand Swift Spikes!)"

Grey awed at the sheer amount of the multitude of weapons and placed his hands together also, "Aisu Shīrudo! (Ice Make: Shield!)"

Grey's wall barely had enough time to block the blunt of the Aisenwald member's attack. Leaning against his wall with a sigh of relief he was stunned to see that he wasn't done yet,

'WHAT THE-'

Grey was forced to jump on top of his newly formed wall to escape more of the threads, which had passed by his wall and come around the other side, impaling the wall on both sides,

"You underestimate me Fairy Tail mage," Grey looked over to see the man continuing to sprout more threads, "You forget, we are known for our assasinations. You never really took into account that we are used to taking lives. It would be no problem for me to kill you. But then again, I'm glad I haven't killed you yet, since I haven't introduced myself," the man smirked, "My name is Rayule, the last you shall hear,"

"My name is Grey Fullbuster," Grey replied, "Hey, guess what? I just heard my own name, so unless you say yours again it'll be my name that I last heard. Huh, funny."

"You still underestimate me?" Rayule fumed, bringing his hands together again, "Urumi: Danmaku no muchi! (Black Extension Technique: Whip Barrage!)"

"Aisu Meiku: Ken! (Ice-Make: Sword!)" Grey held his hand out expectantly and Ice started to materialize in his hand in a long, thick blade. He clenched it in his fist and began to swat off the never-ending assault of Rayule's black whips, cutting some while only blocking others,

"Now I think," Grey jumped back from the assault, bringing his weapon to his side over his shoulder as the multitude of whips approached him, "You are beginning to underestimate me!"

Greys swung out at the black horde of weapons as he began to go deep into the core of it, 'Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Naruto…'

'Don't underestimate these guys like I did. Get them out of the way as fast as you can!'

0-0-0

"This town is huge…" Natsu commented on the town they were currently visiting/destroying, "Where is everybody? I don't even smell Happy here…"

FWWWOOOOOOSH!

Natsu's six sense kicked in and he dodged back, avoiding a beam of light, looking around him as the crowd of civilians dispersed in fear of a possible fight,

"Who's there?" Natsu yelled out, "If you wanna fight, then fight me!"

"Heh, really now?"

Natsu looked up to see a man with a yellow-apricot complexion with a square face, and three whisker marks on his face, along with dark hair in a flat tuft going upwards. He also wore a red-brown jacket with a huge collar,

"So you tell me to just fight you, even when you're surrounded by civilians?" the man chuckled darkly, "That's the spirit. Perhaps after we utterly crush your guild we could recruit you, you could be a great assassin. My name is Byard,"

"Me? Wanting civilians hurt because of nothing to do with them?" Byard looked on in confusion as Natsu's fists began to cover themselves in flame, "You are a sick, twisted man Byard."

"Oh?" Byard walked a little closer, "How so?"

"Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

Natsu lashed out at the man, who barely avoided the devastating blow, but still came out of it with a singe on his cheek,

"Not only do you kill," Natsu continued his assault, "But you kill for money, for no reason, and even beyond that now you easily shrug off the idea of killing innocents?"

Natsu's eyes began to glow red as more flames began to enshroud his hands, "I will never forgive you,"

Byard dodged quickly for a man of his size, although only barely ahead of the pink-haired dragonslayer, "I guess you won't join then-"

"Go screw yourself!" Natsu smashed Byard in the face, causing him to fly off into a nearby building, causing it to dent inward in his image,

"You think I can't fight back don't you?" Byard pushed himself out of the dent, bringing his arms in front of himself he placed his arms over each other in the shape of an X with his finger's touching, "Try this,"

"Yoru no hikari: Tengoku no Yajirushi (Light of the Night: Arrow from Heaven!)"

Natsu was forced to close his eyes as a bright light came from Byard's direction, forcing him to fall to his knees,

Which actually saved him from the arrow that flew by overhead,

Rubbing his eyes, Natsu opened them up to see Byard's fist inches from his face, and upon impact he was sent stumbling back as they began to get into a fist fight,

"You sicken me," Natsu said between blows, "You use light, a source of goodness and justice, for your sick, twisted magic? Unforgiveable!"

Natsu ducked under a blow from the man and socked him with a fist of flame, "Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

Byard's eyes flew open as he was sent back again,

"Is that all you got?" Natsu coaxed the man, "I can do this all day!"

0-0-0

"MOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aisenwald seemed down for the count or at least all the ones that Lucy had found, "No one is worthy enough to face me!"

"Thanks Taurus," Lucy said, sighing, "You can go back now; I think we're good."

"Are you sure?" Taurus asked, "Maybe you should get back with your comrades first, this isn't a safe place,"

Lucy nodded, "I can find them on my own, but thanks anyway!"

"Any time,"

Taurus began to materialize into golden flasks of light as Lucy wiped her forehead, removing some of the sweat. Using Celestial Spirits was no joke, while they were here they relied off of her Magical Energy, and while she had been working on it, she was still far from being able to support them here for a long time,

"Lucy-san?" Lucy looked up to see Naruto walking towards her, "You alright? And what was that huge cow?"

"Oh, you mean Taurus?" she asked, pulling out her key ring, "He's one of the celestial spirits I have a contract with, I can summon them with my keys,"

Naruto looked at her keys for a moment before looking up, "Do you have trouble locking your house or something?"

"Um… No…" Lucy was caught off guard as Naruto suddenly pushed her forward and jumped back, both of them with surprised looks on their faces as a large knife emerged from the ground in front of them

"Come out already," Naruto said, "I don't think we really want to be kept waiting,"

"Oh well," Naruto and Lucy watched in awe as a person with green hair, a chubby build , and had a red jacket with yellow rings around him emerged from the ground where the knife had come from, a large Earth Magic circle surrounding him, disappearing as he came out fully, "I should have guessed as much."

The man had green hair, was very chubby, and had a red jacket with yellow rings around him, "What do you want here, Karacka?"

"Hm? You know my name?" Karacka scratched his head briefly before replying, "Oh well, I guess my name isn't that well known, but oh well, free publicity I guess,"

"Why are you attacking the trainstation?" Lucy asked impatiently, "What does Aisenwald want to get from all this?"

"Well how about I ask the same question, why attack us?" Karacka asked, "We never bothered with you light guilds, we just wanted to take our missions and live our lives in peace, and now you are here trying to attack us."

"You annihilated a squad of Rune Knights!" Naruto said, "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Self-defense," Karacka replied, "And all we did was assemble here. We didn't mean any harm by _living_ now do we? Does being in a Dark Guild disgust you that much? Well let me clue you in on something,"

Karacka began to phase back into the earth as he continued, "Unlike you Light guilds we live a hard life, taking whatever jobs we get. We do what we have to for our livelihoods."

"You really think the only thing that you can do with your life is work for a Dark Guild?" Naruto shouted back, "Don't give me that crap. You people probably aren't in enough wanted posters to go join Light guilds whenever you wanted to. You just like this life, and you like to complain, but,"

Naruto watched as the retreating form of Karacka completely submerged, "I don't care. I think you should be able to live your life however you want, but I have three exceptions to that belief; those who steal, those who ignore the law," Naruto clenched his fists, "But above those two is the most important exception, those who hurt my friends."

"Friends eh?" Karacka's voice echoed through the empty train station, "Well I wonder how you could keep that last one if they were all dead?"

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he saw Lucy take her whip from her belt, "I'd like to see you try."

0-0-0

'Crap,' Grey cursed as his sword broke after repeatedly blocking the blows from the multitude of whips, 'That's the second one so far,'

Grey retreated from the barrage of black whips as he prepared another one, "Aisu Ken! (Ice-Make: Sword!)"

He panted as he jumped back into the frenzy, trying to actually find Rayule somewhere in the horde of black whips. He had tried going around them before, but he never seemed to get far before the horde caught up with him again, and he was forced to dance in the black mist like he had been doing before, just in a different spot.

'Where is he anyway?' Grey thought to himself as he continued to spin his sword around him, hey, being around Erza all those years had to pay off sometime right? 'It doesn't look like he really has any goal in mind except to impale me, so is he trying to wear me out?'

Grey winced as he received a small nick on his shoulder as he managed to cut another whip as he continued his parry, 'At this rate I'll never really be able to get one unless,'

He shivered at the thought, no. He had to find another way, and he immediately thought of one, 'Maybe that would work though'

Twirling his sword one last time, Grey threw it into the horde of whips and placed his hands together, "Aisu Ransu! (Ice Make: Lance!)"

Extending his arms forward ice extended from his shoulders and covered his arms, extending at incredible rates and breaking through the line of whips,

'Found you,' Grey grinned as he brought his arms together and swiped several times, severing the whips too short to regenerate enough to reach him from where he was,

"You bastard!" Rayule snarled as he faced Grey in the open, "I'm not done yet,"

"You should be," Grey placed his hands together again, "Aisu Kyanon! (Ice Make: Cannon!)"

Rayule looked between the giant cannon in Grey's hands and the short, useless whips by his side and began to panic, "Now wait j-just a second-"

"FIRE!"

Rayule watched in horror as he was blown away by the ice ball that emerged from the cannon, causing him to hit the train station behind him hard. As he slid to the ground with blood on his chin he smirked,

"I shouldn't have underestimated you…"

Rayule fainted as Grey dispersed the cannon and dusted himself off.

Clap, clap,

Grey turned to the source of the sound and saw a short, old man approach him. He was obviously mid-40's late-50's, and had grey hair that stood straight on the back of his head while leaving a bald spot on his scalp. He wore a large purple robe with yellow lines down the middle and on his sleeves, and had white fur wherever the cloth ended,

"That was impressive young man," the mysterious man said in a deep, firm voice, "I haven't seen such a show in a long time. It's no wonder that Fairy Tail is succeeding with young folks like you making us old folk look bad,"

Grey narrowed his eyes at the new man in front of him, "While I appreciate the compliment I should tell you that this isn't the time sir, the station is under attack by a dark guild,"

"I should know," Grey's eyes widened in shock as the man's eyes narrowed, releasing a massive amount of killer intent, "Since this is _my_ dark guild."

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

** This chapter was such a pain to start out, but it got easier as I came closer to the beginning of the fight. Mostly it was difficult to keep myself from continuously switching views after that.**

** Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

** -I wasn't sure whether Erigor's attack was ****Midori Midori Jin**** or ****Emera Beam****; I didn't get a definite answer from the wiki, but this was my guess, same with ****Urumi,**** the wiki only gave that name (not sure if the English or Japanese name even) and all of his attacks, besides the first, are things I created, since they only gave the name for his magic. I also created all of Byards attacks, and all of Karacka's attacks.**

** -The speech Erigor gives about everyone being blind to the suffering of dark guilds is something directly from the series, I did not write that, only the responses.**

** -Lolz with Taurus… I reworded his language because I felt awkward imagining myself writing it… so yeah…**

** -I overpowered Aisenwald a bit because otherwise everything would be boring, and it would be impossible for me to plan out the next big boss fight (which starts soon). Too many people forget to make fun from these minor arks, like powering up minor characters (and excusing it since they didn't get to fight for long, so they could be pretty good) and remembering minor details (Assasin's guild much? These people know how to kill, maybe they should be good at it?) This is stuff I look for when I read FF, so why shouldn't I try it?**

** -Happy has disappeared! :O Where is he? Find out later!**

** -Nice cliffhanger or not? I wanted to try and finish up the fighting before the Aisenwald Master appeared but hey, it came out nicely here.**

** Am I making Naruto too god-like? This is not intended to be a godNaruto fic, I'll try to keep him from being too jutsu-knowledgeable in later chapters to prevent this (but if you like it as is… speak now or forever hold it…) Hopefully I'll make an Omake or two, but I will definetly have another chapter posted by the end of the holiday season. If I don't, either I have been assassinated physically (death by blade) or by homework (death by boredom and responsibility) but none of you care so hey, have fun, stay safe, no drugs!**

** And maybe I should stop telling you what is going to be ignored anyway, but here's something you might like, ch6 should be out before the season ends! (Maybe with an omake if you're on the nice list…)**

**Also, I have a poll up as of now pertaining to this fic, please state your opinion or say something! would be helpful for me and might cause early update (ch7 i mean, because ch6 is under the christmas tree)**

** ~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	6. Ch6: Kunugi Station: Final Showdown

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

** VERY LONG CHAPTER since I just couldn't stop myself from ending the chapter anywhere in particular, hope you like epic fights of win! :D**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch6: Kunugi Station: Final Showdown

"Yoru no Hikari: Tengoku no Yajirushi (Light of the Night: Arrow from Heaven!)"

"Karyuu no Hoko! (Roar of the Fire Dragon!)"

The two opposing forces clashed with an explosion, forcing both Natsu and Byard back,

"Not yet!" Natsu shouted as he dashed forward in an attempt to follow up, "Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

"Yoru no Hikari: Ude kakushi-ken o mite! (Light of Night: Seen Arm Hidden Fist!)"

Natsu gave no look of surprise as his fist of flame clashed with Byard's fist of white light, causing both of them to enter an enhanced melee combat situation,

"Not bad Salamander," Byard complimented his opponent as he attempted to gain the upper hand, "but you'll need to step up your game another notch at this rate,"

Byard ducked under one of Natsu's punches and head-butted him in the gut, causing him to stumble back while he stood back and pulled both of his arms back as if to stab with,

"Yoru no Hikari: Tsuki no Fainburēdo! (Light of Night: Fine Blades of the Moon!)"

Natsu managed to dodge out of Byard's way as two dark blades of dark-white light merged from his hands, shooting out at extreme speeds at Natsu, missing entirely though and they faded away,

"Pity, you got away," Byard grimaced as he saw Natsu prepare another Karyuu no Teken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist), "You are so stubborn when it comes to combat, you can't win like this,"

"Yoru no Hikari: Ude Kakushi-Ken o Mite! (Light of Night: Seen Arm Hidden Fist!)"

Natsu and Byard continued their fist fight from before,

"I can win any way I want to," Natsu said between blows dodged and attempted,

"Oh really?" Byard asked, "You seem to have a lot of things you can do as a light guild mage. Now I wonder do you have any idea what it's like to work for a Dark Guild?"

"No."

"We have noth-"

"AND I DON'T CARE!"

Byrad was startled by being cut off so profoundly and let his guard down briefly enough for Natsu to implant a fist to his gut, "Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

Byard was sent flying into a building, leaving him to crumble against a wall as Natsu walked up to him,

"You… you don't care about our plight?" Byard asked, enraged, "We are oppressed by that damnable Magic Counsel! They took away our rights for choosing a living!"

"Byard," Natsu crouched next to the Dark Guild member and snarled, "Do you know what the penalty for murder is?"

Byard looked shocked as he understood what Natsu was inferring and he was only enraged further, "We are not-"

"But that is exactly what your guild endorsed, murder," Natsu got up and started walking away, "That is why I don't care for your plight; this isn't about the Magic Counsel. This is about your problems, not mine."

"This isn't over…" Byard said to himself as he watched Natsu's disappearing form as his eyes began to close, "Natsu… Dragneel…"

0-0-0

"Lucy look out!"

"Eh?"

Naruto's warning proved effective as Lucy moved out of the way in time to avoid Karacka as he came flying through the floor, trying to take a slice out of Lucy, only for him to miss and go underground again before they could try to take another shot,

"What the heck, I can't sense him anywhere!" Naruto grit his teeth, "IT's like he really is the dirt. Unless we can drag him out and beat him will drag on forever!"

'Go… to him?' Lucy pondered his words as it hit her, 'Oh, of course!'

Lucy reached towards her key chain and pulled off one of the gold keys, gaining Naruto's attention,

"Open up, Gate of the Maiden- Virgo!"

Naruto watched in awe as a woman dressed as a maid appeared next to them. She was almost the exact ideal maid, but she had chains on her wrists, and she had pink hai-

'S-Sakura-chan?'

"Virgo, I know that we haven't set up the contract yet but I really need your help!" Lucy asked, "We're in a fight with this person with Daibā (Diver Magic),"

"I shall dispose of him quickly,"

Before Naruto could ask what was going on she had already disappeared into the ground as well, leaving a mole hole where she once stood,

"Lucy, what is she-" Naruto was cut off by a scream of pain from Karacka as he shot out from the ground as Virgo followed, standing between them and him,

"Princess, your spiritual energy is dwindling," Virgo said, and Naruto saw her wincing as well, "Just hold out a minute longer, I can defeat this man-"

Suddenly they all felt a massive surge of killer intent, causing them all to stand still momentarily trying to make it out,

"Heh, you all are screwed,"

Naruto looked up to see Kageyama walking towards them and he raised an eyebrow,

"Kageyama?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here? We left you for dead _way_ back there on the train tracks tied up,"

"Funny story, I got picked up by a friend," Kageyama gestured to the distant source of the killer intent they felt, "You feel that? That's from my friend, or at least my Guildmaster, Michi no Hiraki."

"Guildmaster?" Naruto frowned, "I thought that Erigor was-"

"Erigor pales in comparison to _him_," Kageyama quickly cut in, "Even your Titania no Erza has nothing on him. Your stripping teammate is dead as far as he's concerned,"

"Grey?"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he realized the seriousness of the situation, "I'll just have to beat your ass and go help him,"

"You underestimate me,"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"

"Kage Orochi! (Shadow Snakes!)"

Naruto's attempt to annihilate Kageyama in one swoop had been easily negated by Kageyama's sudden creation of a swarm of shadow snakes, destroying all of his clones as he created them, causing Naruto to grimace,

"I told you, you underestimate me," Kageyama said, "I lost to you and the vomit-machine because he startled me. That won't happen again."

"Well then," Naruto looked over to Lucy, "Can you hold out against Karacka while I deal with the shadow freak?"

"I'm not going to hold out," Lucy said firmly, "I'm going to beat him."

"That's the spirit!" Naruto said as he dashed forward, attempting to take Kageyama off guard,

Naruto stayed low in his approach, ready to divert to either side to dodge,

'This would be so much easier if he didn't look like Shikamaru,' Naruto thought as he approached, 'One day I'll be able to tell him that,'

0-0-0

"Heh, hahahahahahahahaha!"

Erza stoped in her assault as she too, felt the intense Killer intent that was coming from Kunugi Station,

"You feel it too don't you?" Erza looked to Erigor as he continued, "That is the signal of the end, our guildmaster has arrived!"

'Michi no Hikari?' Erza narrowed her eyes and placed her hands together, "Than I will have to finish this,"

"Kansō Betsumei: Za Naito! (Requip: The Knight!)"

Erigor looked as Erza glowed in a yellow light before fully changing into her most well-known requip, 'The Knight,'

"This should be interesting," Erigor began to swirl his scythe in one hand behind him, "But it doesn't matter," Erigor grinned wider as he saw her prepare to strike him, "Is this your power? This is nothing!"

Erigor stopped spinning his scythe and swung it in front of him in one motion,

"No Shinigami Ōwarai! (Shinigami's Hearty Laugh!)"

"Kansō Ken no Mori (Requip: Forest of Swords!)"

Erigor's scythe unleashed a blast of purple energy while swords stuck up from the ground as she summoned them, blocking Erirgo's attack,

"This is why you are weak!" Erigor said as he jumped back to avoid the reflection, "You have no gain from this fight, I do! I know exactly what I will gain from this fight and that is why I will succeed!"

Erigor stopped suddenly as he felt a bulge in the ground behind him and jumped up, avoiding the sword he had predicted and found himself infront of Erza in midair,

"That is your resolve?" Erza asked as the two began to exchange blows, "If your resolve is as weak as that, then you cannot defeat me,"

"Tenrin : Ryōran no Ken! (Heavan's Wheel: Profusion of Swords!)"

Erigor could not block her attack and was sliced through as she charged past him, throwing her swords back at him as she past, causing him to fall to his knees and curse,

"W…What is your resolve than Titania?" Erigor asked weakly as he started to collapse, "If it is better than mine, I must hear it for myself."

"You would never understand Erigor," Erza said as she moved to leave, "But I fight for my friends."

"A resolve like that will not help you defeat my master!" Erigor replied as she left, "You are all doomed!"

0-0-0

'Damn-it-damn-it-damn-it!' Naruto said as he continuously created clones for the sole purpose of avoiding getting hit by the infinite shadow snakes created by Kageyama's Kage Orochi (Shadow Snakes) while trying to think of a way to somehow get past it,

Looking back briefly Naruto turned around facing the army of snakes as he ran backwards, creating a clone and kicked back, pushing himself backwards while sending the clone forward,

"Bunshin Daibakuha! (Shadow Clone Explosion!)"

The clone exploded in the horde of snakes, creating a large opening in the horde, enabling Naruto to see Kageyama briefly, but only briefly as the snakes covered the hole and Naruto was put on the retreat again,

"After showing so much skill earlier you really are failing to put on a show!" Kageyama said, pumping more Magical energy into his attack as he continued,

"Well I don't have a very encouraging audience do I?" Naruto replied sarcastically as he outran the snakes, 'I wonder how accurate those snakes are,'

Naruto continued running through the station, turning a corner quickly as the snakes followed him, finding himself in a U-turn and Naruto came back out, seeing Kageyama clearly,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, (Shadow Clone Jutsu,)" Naruto filled the hole in the wall with as many clones as he could, keeping two with him as he ran forward, "Bunshin Daibakuha! (Shadow Clone Explosion!)"

The tunnel exploded and, by looking at the trail of shadows coming from his direction, he could tell that many of them were destroyed. But there was still a decent distance between him and Kageyama that would give him time to recover,

Realizing he had to take his chances Naruto sent a mental order to his clones and they all took shuriken from their holsters, throwing them at Kageyama with a fast flick of the wrist,

"What th-" Kageyama was forced to abort his attempt at creating another Kage Orochi (Shadow Snakes) as he moved to dodge out of the way of the deadly shuriken,

"You wanted a show?" Kageyama looked up to see Naruto and his clones run up to him as he prepared to flee and fight, "Because I'm ready to give you a first class seat in an AP ass-whooping crash course,"

Kageyama couldn't keep up with the three Naruto's and took several hits, and he stumbled back as a single Naruto came up to him and he began to fare well again, managing to land a blow to his face-

POOf!

"Eat chakra," Kageyama was startled to see Naruto emerge from the smoke of his clone with a blue orb in his hand, smashing it into his chest and causing a severe amount of pain, "Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)"

"GAAAH-!"

Kageyama shot back with enough force to send him hurtling into the ground below him , raising lots of debris and smashing the concrete floor,

'I didn't think that it would take that much effort,' Naruto sighed as he saw Kageyama's eyes roll back, signaling his unconsciousness, 'He was really annoying, how the heck are these people not getting name recognition? A lot of mages I know by name could get a challenge from these people,'

"That was not too bad,"

Naruto looked up from the unconscious Dark Guild member and saw an older man wearing a purple robe with yellow and fur trim approach him,

"But then again, Fairy Tail is well known for its brash, younger, more powerful Mages," the old man sighed, "I must say, I have had my fair experience with a fine Aisu Meiku (Ice Make) user not long ago, shame he didn't hold up,"

"Grey?" Naruto grinded his teeth as he started to sense a rise in Killer intent, "What did you do to him?"

"The same that I shall do to you," the Guildmaster motioned to him, "Now come, it is rude to keep your elders waiting,"

"If you say so," Naruto placed his hands together, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"

"Oh, what Magic is this?" the Aisenwald Master asked amused as Naruto created five clones and began to charge him, "Maybe I can find it out from your dead body later, right now I think you might be a threat,"

"Like hel-" One of Naruto's clones suddenly burst into smoke, causing the rest of the Naruto's to look back in shock,

"You see, I am not only a guildmaster by name,"

Naruto looked back at his enemy to see his eyes take on a dark shade instead of the normal light one, "I am Michi no Hikari, Dark Master of the Hidden Light,"

"I don't give a-"

Several more Naruto's burst into smoke as they all felt a surge in Killer intent, "You had better. Your life is in my hands now, and I hope that maybe unlike your friend earlier, you decide to leave Aisenwald to its own affairs."

0-0-0

"Virgo!" Lucy called out as she walked through the station, searching for her spirit and the opponent she faced, 'My Magical energy is getting extremely low, at this rate I won't be able to Virgo here for more than five minutes,'

"Found you!"

'Whoa-' Lucy fell backwards as she barely avoided an attack from Karacka, who had re-submerged into the station walls, 'He's fast for a big guy,'

"Be careful Princess!" Lucy turned to see Virgo emerge from the ground next to her, "He is very agile underground, and I don't think I can catch him at this point,"

"Heh, that's encouraging,"

"EEEEIAYH!" Lucy let out a shriek as two hands grabbed her ankles before pulling her down into the floor, "LET ME GO YOU CREEP!"

"Supika Rokku! (Spica Lock!)"

Virgo smashed her hands into the earth, causing the rocks around Lucy to levitate at Virgo's command,

Also causing Karacka to come as an add-on from his hiding spot,

'Got you now,' Virgo prepared to jump at the man, but she was too late as he prepared dived into the earth again,

'You're not getting away!'

"Wait Virgo!" Lucy cried, but it was too late, as Virgo had already begun to dig after him, 'They're so fast,'

0-0-0

'Why can't I get near him?' Naruto thought as he created another swarm of Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) in an attempt to hit him with something; anything! But whenever he got near him,

Poof!

His clones burst into smoke.

And no matter how hard he searched through the memories they sent him he could never figure out what was happening. He had been at this for the past five minutes and the man hadn't even moved once!

"Eat this-"

"I'm getting tired of these games," The man said, ignoring the army of orange and blue rushing towards him and raising his left hand in the air, clenching it into a fist suddenly, "Kakusareta Hōkai: Toge no Tani! (Hidden Demise: Valley of Thorns!)"

Naruto and his clones all burst into smoke, revealing the real Naruto hunched over on the ground with a deep wound in his torso,

"You fought well for a child of your age," the man said as he walked forward, "Let this be a lesson to you young folk then-"

"Kansō (Requip)!"

The old man didn't budge as Erza appeared beside him in and swung her sword at his neck, only for it to stop inches from it,

"Titania no Erza?" the old man raised an eyebrow and turned to face her, her sword still stuck in midair, "Well, this certainly makes things more interesting,"

"Naruto, get away from here," Erza said, pulling her sword back and swinging again, "I will fight him,"

"Not on your own you won't-" Naruto put his hands together "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"

"Haven't you realized that doesn't work yet?" The old man said as they all burst into smoke, creating a smokescreen around him, "Hm? What now?"

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)"

"Too slow," The old man sidestepped an incoming Naruto and kicked him aside, only to find that it was also a clone-

"Hya!"

The man ducked as he avoided a swipe from Erza, leaving her sword frozen in the air again, "Not enough-"

"Kakusareta Hōkai: Gekihatsu! (Hidden Demise: Sudden Burst!)"

The man thrust his hand forward in Erza's direction, creating a puncture in her stomach and causing her to wince,

"This isn't over,"

"Oh, but it is," Erza cringed as he started to clench his fist slowly, sausing more pain as he closed it further, "This is only a part of the pain we feel as the oppressed Dark Guilds. You will be a testament to our pain child-"

"Let her go!"

The old man didn't even look as he heard Naruto running at him from behind, "It would be best for you to back away before I flat out kill your friend here-"

"Bunshin Daibakuha! (Shadow Clone Explosion!)"

The explosion rocked the area and the Guildmaster lost his focus, allowing Naruto to get Erza back to safety while causing damage to the Guildmaster,

"Well then," the Master dusted off his shoulders before taking a stance, "If I can't take a blow like that then what good would I be?"

"One who couldn't take this!" The old man turned around to see a pink-haired teen coming at him from behind, "Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

Wham!

Natsu's fist hit the old man with a sickening crack, sending him flying into a wall on the trainstation behind Naruto and Erza,

"Good job Natsu, Naruto," Erza looked back towards where the Guildmaster had been sent while clutching her stomach, "Did that do it?"

"Now children," The three Mages looked through the rubble to see the man standing effortlessly, cracking his knuckles, "I think you should learn to **respect your elders!**"

"Like hell!" Natsu cried, "As Fairy Tail Mages we do what we think is right, and you aren't my elder anyway! _My_ elders are people who have my respect already!"

"**Then die without any respect from me,**" the man clapped his hands once, "**Kakusareta Hōkai! (Hiden Demise!)**"

"What the-" Naruto watched as the old man disappeared from sight, "Where did he go?"

"Be careful!" Erza said as she placed her arms out, "Natsu, can you smell him?"

"No," Natsu replied, "The air is distilled, and I can tell something's up, but I can't tell where. It's like he's everywhere at once and the Killer Intent isn't helping."

"Let me give it a try; Kage Bunshin no-AGH!"

Naruto was forced to abort his attack as a large gash appeared on his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain as blood began to soil his favorite orange jacket,

"**That is getting old,**" Erza nad Natsu looked around trying to find the source of the voice as it seemingly came from everywhere at once, "**I don't want to waste any more time with you flies, pestering my plans,**"

"Naruto, hold on!" Natsu grabbed Naruto and pulled him towards him, "You ok? OI!"

"**Do you feel our pain now? Natsu Dragneel?**" The voice continued to ring through the station as Naruto continued to bleed through his open wound, "**This is still far from what we feel,**"

"You son of a bitch!" Natsu clenched his fists as he began to look for the source of the attack, "You won't leave this place without paying for what you've done!"

"Natsu, calm-" Erza's plea was cut short as an open wound appeared in her outstretched arm, making it's way up to her side,

"**Kakusareta Hōkai: Hebi no Rasen! (Hiden Demise: Snake Spiral!)**"

"AGH!"

"Erza?" Natsu's eyes widened in shock as she held her arm in pain, dropping her sword and falling to the floor, "This isn't happening…"

"**I could do this without my complete power you know,**"

Natsu looked ahead to see the Aisenwald Master appear not far in front of him, his hands held together as if in prayer, the tips of his fingers pointed in Natsu's direction, "Now, what was that about making me pay?"

Natsu began to dash towards the man at his top speed, not breaking in stride as several nicks appeared on his arms, "I'll be making that delivery shortly!"

"Aisu Yajirushi! (Ice Make: Arrow!)"

Natsu was forced to stop in his approach as an arrow flew infront of his face, forcing him to dodge to the side, "Oi Grey what the-"

Then he saw it.

"Glass?" A long piece of glass that extended from the hands of the Aisenwald master into a pointed tip inches from where his face was about to be not but seconds ago, "So that's the trick huh? You've been using glass this whole time?"

"You are alive then, Aisu Meiku (Ice Make) boy?" The Guildmaster sneered in the direction of Grey, who was running to the gang with a small cut on his shoulder, a bow made of Ice in his hand, "No matter, **you still cannot defeat me.**"

"Natsu, melt my Ice!" Grey shouted as he clapped his hands once, "Aisu Gaizā! (Ice Make: Geyser!)"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Natsu smirked, "Karyuu no Hoko! (Roar of the Fire Dragon!)"

The moment Grey's Ice burst from the ground Natsu melted it with the intensity of the heat, causing a light mist to appear,

And lightly fog up the glass all over the station,

"**You amuse me,**" Natsu and Grey turned to see the Guildmaster through a thin layer of the fog, standing a ways away, "**It is such a shame such talent must be wasted on fools like yourselves,**"

"Fools?" Natsu questioned, running at him through the mist, "We are not fools, we are FAIRY TAIL MAGES!"

"Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

"Aisu Yajirushi! (Ice Make: Arrows!)"

"**Die already fools!**" The old man's eyes turned black as his skin began to darken, "**Kakusareta Hōkai: Yōsai! (Hidden Demise: Fortress!)**"

"That had to have gotten him!" Natsu smirked as a mist began to appear again,

Slowly revealing a large wall of glass

Not only that, but their were several slots in the wall,

"**I told you you were fools,**" the man's voice was heard from behind the wall, "**Kakusareta Hōkai: Yōsai Mugen Hōka! (Hidden Demise: Fortresses' Infinite Gunfire!)**"

Natsu and Grey had no time to react as they were suddenly faced with a barrage of glass shards that flew from the wall at blinding speeds,

"Saimitama! (Trinity Shot!)"

"Erza-" Natsu and Grey had no time to thank their friend as she stepped infront of them, unleashing a blast of Magical power from her swords that blotted out the small shards and placed a huge dent in the wall of glass,

"Tch," Erza fell to one knee, "That should have done the trick, take it from here,"

"What the heck, Erza!" Natsu grabbed her as she began to waiver in the wind, "Speak to me! No!"

"There is no way we'll lose to you!" Grey shouted as he ran in front of Natsu and Erza, ready to fight, "This isn't over yet!"

"**Oh but it is,**" the man's voice began to move up and down, and he began to chuckle, "**This generation of Mages may be strong, but you are not strong enough. This is **_**child's**_** play.**"

"You… think this is funny?"

All visible and invisible eyes turned to Naruto, who was standing up slowly, "What is this to you, some kind of joke? Taking people's lives is that easy for you?"

"Naruto…" Grey and Natsu saw Naruto's hands clench, the blood on his shoulder dried already,

"Well I'll tell you what I think," Naruto shouted, "You call this your crusade, then I'll call myself a Martyr. You say you're suffering, I'll call myself the Shinigami you've never faced before."

"**Bold words from a dead child,**" The guildmaster began to laugh heartily, "**What will you do now? Create more smoke for my convenience? Take more damage and ultimately kill yourself trying to face against someone out of your league? Boy, you should know when to quit.**"

"I do." Naruto's teeth began to sharpen and his whisker marks became more profound, "I trained with someone out of my league for three years, and it made me stronger. And if you think that _you_ are out of _my_ league, **I'll just have to introduce you to a friend of mine that is out of **_**your**_** league.**"

'What is this Killing Intent?' Natsu thought as he saw a deep, crimson red energy begin to swirl around Naruto as he walked forward, passing Grey, Erza and himself, 'What is that, Naruto?'

"**So you have something to show me?**" The guildmaster smirked, "**I hope it's more than this puny little piece of power here, this is **_**nothing**_**!**"

"**Is it?**" Naruto asked as he reached the glass wall, placing his hand on it, "**How about… now?**"

The wall shattered into millions of miniature shards as Naruto advanced towards the shocked old man, "**You see, this is what **_**truly**_** being out of your league is like,**"

"**Kakusareta Hōkai: Hebi no Rasen! (Hiden Demise: Snake Spiral!)**"

The old man threw his hand up, causing a spiral of glass to appear from it coming at him rapidly,

"**Is this pathetic thing here a spiral?**" Naruto sneered as the attack came closer, "**A **_**true**_** spiral is like this, ****Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)**"

Naruto formed the orange ball of energy in his hand without a single motion and thrust it into the oncoming glass, shattering it upon contact and causing the old man to jump back in fear as the Killer Intent rose,

"**I think you understand my point now,**" Naruto reached the old man and let go of his orange orb, letting it dissipitate, "**Now, if you want to live, you should call your little cronies and tell them to go home, or else.**"

"**I**-I…" The old man said nothing as his eyes rolled back and he fell over, unconscious,

"Naruto?" Grey asked as the red energy receded, "What was that?"

"Something that I would rather not explain," Naruto said as he came over to the group and sat down next to them, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small scroll, "Here, I have some medical supplies in here somewhere- aha!"

Applying chakra to the seal, out popped a First Aid kit, which he opened and began applying to Erza while Natsu and Grey patched their minor injuries up themselves,

"By the way, where were you Grey?" Naruto asked curiously, "When I first started fighting the guy he said something about beating you, what happened And where are Lucy and Happy?"

"Well," Grey started to reply, "It went something like this,"

0-0-0

_"Virgo!" Lucy screamed as she saw Virgo emerge from the wall adjacent to her with a bruise on her arms and one on her face, "Are you ok?"_

_ "Princess, be careful," Virgo began to pant, "My reactions are slowing… I can't stay for much longer,"_

_ 'Oh no!' Lucy thought, 'My resources will be completely gone if Virgo stays much longer,'_

_ "Virgo, you can go back," Lucy released her whip from her holster and held it with both hands, "I'm ready to fight on my own,"_

_ "I will stay as long as I can," Virgo said, "But when your reserves run dry I will be forced back. We should find your teammates-"_

_ "Too weak to fight pinky?"_

_ Virgo and Lucy were forced to dodge a knife thrown at them from a wall behind them, and as she dodged Lucy threw her whip at the source, causing Karacka to scream as it made contact,_

_ "You… ARGH!" Karacka held his right hand as Lucy's whip pulled back and Virgo charged forward, "You are going to pay for that!"_

_ "You have worse things to worry about!"_

_ Virgo began to engage the large man in close, only to be severely overwhelmed by fatigue and size,_

_ "This is so easy," Karacka said as he distanced himself, pulling a small knife from his jacket as he disappeared under the floor, "You girls better hope you can take a few nicks and scars, because you are about to feel real pain."_

_ "He could be anywhere, stay close," Lucy motioned to Virgo as the two stood in the center of the room, waiting to see if her would reemerge,_

_ Fwoooosh!_

_ Everything seemed to go mute for Lucy as the knife appeared right infront of her eyes, only to be completely covered in a flash of pink-_

_ "VIRGO!"_

_ "__Aisu Yajirushi! (Ice Make: Arrow!)__"_

_ Lucy and Virgo turned to see Grey running in their direction, dropping his ice bow as he placed his hands together,_ _"__Aisu Furoa! (Ice Make: Floor!)__"_

_ "GAH!" Lucy looked over to where the knife had been thrown from to see Karacka's feet frozen, along with the ground beside him, "What the-"_

_ "__Makkusu Supīdo Atakku! (Max Speed Attack!)__"_

_ "Happy?" Lucy asked as she watched the blue cat fly into Karacka's face with a kick, leaving a large bruise as he came towards them, "What's going on?"_

_ "That Guildmaster guy got a hit on me," Grey referenced to his shoulder, which had a small gash on it, along with several other nicks, "Put I managed to pull a fast one on him with __Aisu Bunshin (Ice Make: Ice Dummy)__, and managed to get to safety thanks to Happy,"_

_ "Aye saah!"_

_ "It looks like you're ok princess," Virgo said as she began to disintegrate into yellow light, "I will leave you with your comrade then, take care,"_

_ "Thank you Virgo," Lucy replied as Virgo disappeared, "What now?"_

_ "Happy, take Lucy and go get Master Makarov from Clover Town; it's the next town down the train tracks," Grey said, "Lucy, you need to get Master Makarov here, he knows how to use Healing Magic, we will need it badly against this guy,"_

_ "Why am I going, why not you?" Lucy asked, "You would actually know is- I'm still a new member!"_

_ "I know the secret to his Magic," Grey said, "And besides, he is way more powerful than you now Lucy, he could _kill_ you."_

_ "We'll be back soon then I guess…" Happy grabbed Lucy and began to fly off towards Clover town "Be careful!"_

_ "__Makkusu Supīdo! (Max Speed!)__"_

0-0-0

"-and then I came over here to help Natsu fight against the old guy," Grey concluded, "You all looked in bad enough shape when I got here, good thing I did,"

"Thank you, Natsu, Grey, Naruto," Erza said as she stood up again, patched up, using Kansō (Requip) to change into her Heart Cruiz armor, "Aisenwald is defeated, now all we need is to return the flute to the Magic Counsel,"

Erza turned to Naruto and gestured, "Do you have it?"

"Uh…" Naruto started to sweat, "I thought you had it, I left it with my clone that stayed behind with you-"

"Looking for this?"

Everyone turned to see Byrad standing not far away, bruised and battered, holding the flute triumphantly in his hand, "Heh, I told you I wasn't finished, Natsu Dragneel."

"Byard?" Natsu questioned their new opponent as he moved the flute towards his mouth, "What are you doing? You'll kill us all!"

"That's the point," Byard began to laugh darkly, "I will avenge my fallen comrades with the power of the dark one, Zeref!"

"Go ahead punk, I dare you," Byrad turned his attention to Naruto, who had walked up to him in the time he had been laughing, standing in his face, "The moment you put your mouth on that flute I go up in flames and you die. You say you're ready to die? I dare you."

"So go ahead punk, make my day."

Byrad was frozen in fear as Naruto grabbed the flute from his shaking hands, "That's what I thought,"

"**A bunch of cowardly Mages- All of you!**"

Naruto suddenly jumped back from the flute in his hand as all three eye holes began to glow purple and the voice rang from it,

"**I cannot stand it any longer! I will just devour you all myself!**"

"What th-" Purple lightning flashed everywhere as a large Magic circle appeared in the sky, causing the flute to grow into a large demon, "What is that?"

"**Your souls are mine!**" The huge demon let out a maniacal roar as Naruto regrouped with the Fairy Tail mages, "**Now then, whose soul shall I devour first?**"

"Naruto, stay down," Erza grabbed Naruto's shoulder as he prepared to jump into action, "We are fine."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto pointed up to the giant demon, "That thing is about to stamp the town into the ground! We have to do something!"

"No need to worry young one,"

Naruto looked behind Erza to see Lucy and Happy walking towards them in the company of an old man with white hair covered in a funny orange and blue striped hat, with a small orange jacket, matching pants and small brown shoes,

Did he mention he was very small?

No? Good. Because he just grew about half-a-mile high,

"Jiyaianto! (Titan!)"

Naruto watched in awe as the orange-wearing old man suddenly turned into a giant the size of the flute demon and confronted him,

"Lullaby eh?" the man said as he stared the demon in the eye, "After seeing my children preform so well you decide to kill them for their efforts? You aren't devouring anything except your ass, which I am about to shove up your throat,"

Lullaby's eyes widened as the man's fist smashed him in the face, causing him to fall back, only for the man to kick him, sending him flying over the town. Keeping him from crushing buildings or hurting any of the townsfolk,

"**Y-you're a monster!**" Lullaby said as the man walked over to him, "**But even monsters have ears! Die! ****Jigoku kara no komori-uta! (Lullaby From Hell!)**"

"Monsters do have ears," the man replied as the demon began to draw in his breath, "But they can still choose what they listen to, even if they are monsters. Kyojin no Gekirin! (Gaint Wrath!)"

Before the demon could complete his last breath he was already beaten, and as he reverte back into his flute form the man who faced him began to shrink, grabbing the flute as he in turn was grabbed by Happy,

"Thank you, Happy," Makarov said as the cat gently landed the two in the station lobby,

"Whoa." Naruto said, "Mr., I don't know who you are, but that was the sickest thing I have seen in weeks! Who are you?"

"I am Makarov Dreyar, third master of Fairy Tail," Makarov smiled, "And I believe you have something for me?"

X=X=X

Omake: A "Crash!" Course in Christmas!

-Year: X781-

_"Christmas?" Naruto asked curiously as the group traveled through the formidable desert winds as they continued their everlasting journey, "I've never heard of it, what is it?"_

_ "What type of sick, twisted person are you?" Gildarts asked, "Christmas is the joy and source of happiness for kids your age, what is the matter with you?"_

_ "No, seriously I've never heard of it," Naruto said, "Really, the biggest holiday in Konoha is my birthday- I mean the Yondaime's Day of Sacrifice."_

_ "Wow…" Gildarts just stared out into the storm as they halted, "Ok, let's make camp here for the day,"_

_ "Really?" Naruto asked, "We only started out a while ago, the sun is still burning- I mean shining,"_

_ "I think you should try working on that technique the scroll is having you learn- you know, the water one,"_

_ "In the middle of a sandstorm?" Naruto replied, shaking his head, "No way."_

_ "Naruto, either you will use the jutsu or you will experience another __Crash__ course in disrespecting your master,"_

_ "Fine," The procession stopped as Naruto let his hands work their magic, "__Suiton: Teppōdama! (Water Style: Liquid Bullet!)__"_

_ Naruto threw his head back and spewed out a fountain of water; washing through the flying grains of sand and floating along with it, causing the sand to glisten in the wind,_

_ "Wow," Naruto thought, "Looks like snow,"_

_ "I haven't seen it snow on Christmas in a long time," Gildarts said, "Last time I had to ask Makarov and Grey to combine their __Aisu Meiku (Ice Make)__ to create a brief snow."_

_ "Why?" Naruto asked as the sand continued to glisten, "Is there any reason that makes it important to you for it to snow on Christmas?"_

_ "It's meant to bring good fortune Naruto," Gildarts said, "And besides, I wanted to see your reaction when the water came back down,"_

_ "Huh?" Naruto looked up,_

_ only to see a glob of mud coming at him from the sky,_

_ Splat!_

_ "Merry Christmas Naruto!"_

-Year: X782-

_"Snow?" Gildarts woke up from his tent lazily, strectching as he recognized the cold air and saw the white flakes fall outside his tent, "Wow, this year it's actually real,"_

_ Gildarts rolled out of his covers and crawled out of his tent, only to find-_

_ Nothing?_

_ "Heh, enjoy the itching powder Gildarts-sensei!"_

_ Gildarts turned around and found Naruto hanging from the tree above his tent shaking a large bottle of itching powder,_

_ "Why you-"_

_ "__Bunshin Daibaku! (Clone Explosion!)__"_

_ Gildarts braced himself as the clone exploded, destrohying the bottle and leaving the itching powder all over him- not dressed in his garb yet,_

_ "Merry Christmas Gildarts-sensei!"_

_ "You think this is over?"_

_ "Huh?" Naruto asked, "That's what happened last year to me, I was just replaying it on you-"_

_ "Sure, I can get the last lick on you Naruto," Naruto gulped as he saw the evil gleam in Gildart's eyes, "But no one ever, _ever_ get the last lick on _Gildarts,_"_

_ "HOLY CRA-" Naruto had no time to speak as Gildarts was already upon him,_

_ "__CRASH!__"_

_ Naruto was sent flying into the swamp behind the tent area as Gildarts cracked his neck,_

_ "Merry Christmas Naruto,"_

Year: X783

"Hey Naruto," Natsu said as the group of Mages got on the train, preparing to go back to Magnolia, "Christmas is coming soon, maybe you could come visit-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Before any of them could react Naruto had jumped out the window and began to run away,

"Sheesh, what's up with him?" Natsu tilted his head as Grey's question sunk in,

'Gildarts,' Makarov held his face with his palm, 'How in the world did you take this kid and make him fear a holiday so badly?'

-Year: X783-

"Gildarts-kun!"

"Huh?" Gildarts turned around and saw a young girl run up to him, he had just finished a part-time mission saving the town from a group of bandits as he made his way towards his SS-class mission, and he left a big impression.

Yeah, he was never real good with kids,

"What is it Hakumo?" Gildarts asked the young brunette, "I need to get on the road soon,"

"I was just hoping you could stop by for Christmas-"

"CHRISTMAS?" Gildarts jumped back from the girl, looking around frantically for something, "He didn't figure out where I am did he? No, no, it's ok, he's not here. It's not possible, heh-heh,"

"Are you ok Gildarts-kun?" the girl asked, "You look a little… disturbed…"

"I'm ok," Gildarts let out a sigh of relief as he turned to leave again, "Just had a bad memory pop up is all, nothing to worry about,"

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

** This was so much fun to write, I could not stop myself and possibly leave you all on another cliffhanger- I would have smacked myself.**

** Hope you enjoyed it!**

** Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

** -Byard was ended rather quickly in an attempt to get to the meat of the chapter, if Grey already encountered Michi then how can I extend these battles much longer?  
>-<strong>**Yoru no Hikari: Ude kakushi-ken o mite! (Light of Night: Seen Arm Hidden Fist!), Kansō ****Ken no Mori (Requip: Forest of Swords), No Shinigami Ōwarai! (Shinigami's Hearty Laugh),**** and all of Michi no Hikari's attacks are all attacks I generated.**

** -Aisenwald is a part of Fairy Tail, which is owned by the author, in that same sense the attacks and OC's I use are my own, and I own them.**

** -Lolz to the Ike reference for those who caught it! 'I fight for my friends!'**

** -Rasengan being used against Kageyama… meh… originally wanted it to be the method used to defeat Michi, but I couldn't see it happening any other way.**

** -Anyone catch the three references I used? An Ike reference from Erza, 'I fight for my friends,' a Sherlock Holmes 2009 reference from Michi (my whole inspiration of him and his attacks was based on that opening scene) and the final Clint Eastwood reference from Naruto, "So go ahead punk, make my day."**

** -I've known the basic plot line for this arc for the longest time- when I started watchin FT I made up my own little changes on the spot and edited them slowly over the past 1-2 years, so having this out is awesome to me. All Fairy Tail Arcs have this kind of potential!**

** -Christmas Omake! Hooray!**

** Merry Christmas to those who read this, and if you liked this story so far, write a review, fave, or watch this story as it continues to unravel. And to those who already do, thanks a bunch! You help fuel these works!**

**_The poll I had up on my profile is complete!_ It may seem like an early conclusion, and I have not officially closed it, but the way things are going I can tell that not many more people will vote on it, I'm about to include the character in ch7 (only 2000 words to go) and one character is overwhelmingly popular (+40% of vote) so the winner is decided!**

**Also, the first vote that was cast was not for the overall favorite, but it was cast before this chapter came out (I said something about it in an update on the last chapter, and someone actually voted) so that jinchuriki may also make an appearence (i feel generous and inspired, deal with it!)**

** ~Crunch! (Random Cookies) ****:D**


	7. Ch7: Adventure Time!

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

** Galuna Island begins! Christmas is over and I felt the need to write, going to try writing all day and see what I can get done, enjoy ch7!**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch7: Adventure Time!

"You're being serious?" Naruto sighed as Makarov nodded his head, "He took off without me… Ass…"

"He's trying to give you some freedom in your actions," Makarov replied, "It's not meant to be hurtful,"

"I know," Naruto said, "I was hoping to bitch him out about delivering this letter and how much friggin trouble it was."

"So, what will it be?" Makarov asked, "Would you like to join?"

"Maybe we could do something like a demo?"

"Hm?" Makarov asked, "You mean like letting you shadow someone?"

"Well, yeah I guess," Naruto said, "I did similar stuff back where I came from, I just want to know the difference- Gildarts-sensei didn't talk about it much,"

"Alright then, but you still need the mark," Makarov reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the stamp of the guild insignia, and Naruto reached his hand out, letting him place the orange mark on his skin,

"Ok then," Naruto asked, "What now?"

0-0-0

"'Get drunk and party' he says…" Naruto sighed as he sat in the middle of the guild, which was currently drunk (most older members), partying (non-drunk members), or fighting (all guild members) and he was the only sane person it seems,

Looking around he saw some of the friendly banter turn ugly as Natsu and grey face off again,

"Don't you just look peachy today,"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not stripping!"

"Wait wha-" 

Naruto deadpanned as Natsu unleashed a Karyuu no Teken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) and knocked Grey into the guild wall,

Again

Naruto sighed, where the heck was he going to sleep tonight- definitely not here of all places, Natsu and Grey would ruin it,

Wait, how does this place get cleaned anyway?

"Hello their Naruto!" Naruto turned to see the white-haired woman that stood up to Erza when he first arrived, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Thank you, miss…"

"Mirajane," Mirajane said, smiling, "You seem calm with everyone's fun, usually the new people are uncomfortable,"

"I'm not a very normal person," Naruto said, "I was raised to fight, just not this way, not like you guys,"

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked, setting her plate of beer cans down, "'Not like us,' you mean Fairy Tail?"

"No, Mages," Mirajane gave him an odd look, "Well, I think I'm going to take Natsu out of that mess over there, I'm supposed to shadow him until I get used to the system here,"

"Be careful then," Mirajane said as he entered the squabble of Fairy Tail mages, several airborne attacks whizzing by him,

"Natsu?" Naruto called out into the pile of Mages attacking each other, "Come over here for a minute, I need to borrow you,"

"Naruto!" Natsu jumped out of the crowd and stood in front of him, "Fight me!"

"I think… not." NAaruto denied his request, "Besides, you didn't even fight Erza because of the 'emergency celebration' as Makarov called it-"

"Erza! Come out and fight me!" Natsu started shouting into the guild, "You owe me that fight!"

"Eh? You want to fight her now?" Naruto said, "You just challenged me a minute ago-"

"I'm going to fight both of you! Free for all-"

"NO!" Naruto smashed his fist into Natsu's head before dragging him out of the guild, "Fuck that- I am not fighting Erza, _and_ you. That is too much shit in one day for me thank you very much,"

The guild' silence ended as Naruto left the guild with Natsu in toe, and conversation began to rise up as time went on,

'How did he do that?' Mirajane wondered as she continued to serve up the beverages and tend the bar, 'Erza and I tend to be the only people that can stop those things besides Master, who is this, 'Naruto'?'

0-0-0

"What the heck was that for Naruto?" Natsu said as Naruto released him and began to walk through the town, "Where are we going anyway?"

"I have no idea…" Naruto said, "Makarov said I should shadow one of you guys for a while and I chose you,"

"Then you have to fight m-"

"NO!" Naruto slammed his fist into Natsu's skull and silenced his request before it could be given, "Hey wait, where's Happy?"

"Right here!"

Naruto jumped as Happy appeared on his shoulder, sulking, "And you're right, you don't taste like fish at all…"

"WTF YOU'VE BEEN EATING MY JACKET?"

"Aye saaah!"

"You… I-I'll-"

Naruto was forced to be restrained by Natsu as Happy shrank away, "Be lucky Natsu is here, because this isn't over pretty-kitty,"

'S-scary…'

"Now that that is settled," Naruto said, "Do you know a good place I could stay for a while, like a hotel or something?"

Natsu and Happy exchanged knowing grins before looking back to Naruto and leading the way,

0-0-0

"Wow, this is… unique…" Naruto said as he sat on the bed of the room they just entered,

"Nope not at all," Natsu said, "Just you're average house here,"

"Covered in pink wallpaper?"

Natsu turned around and gave him a death glare, Happy sitting on his pink hair, "Got a problem with pink?"

"N-no," Naruto said, "It just feels fishy, those weird looks I got a couple of times on the way here, the fact that the place smells nothing like you at all, and the fact that you prefer the window over the door,"

"Is someone there?"

Naruto turned to the entrance of the small apartment to see Lucy enter, and she looked pissed

_Very_ pissed

"What are you doing in my house Natsu? Naruto?" Lucy stormed into the room and smashed Natsu in the face, moving to do the same to Naruto until he put his hands up to deny his guilt,

"Wait Lucy-san, Natsu brought me here I-had-no-idea- it-was-your-house!"

Lucy stopped inches from him and turned around to Natsu again, "Natsu…"

"I-It was Happy's idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Both of you shut up!" Lucy quieted them before pointing at the door, "Now get out of my house!"

"But Lucy, we had an idea we wanted to share with you!" Natsu pleaded, "Just hear us out?"

Lucy sighed, "Fine, but _then_ you will get out."

"We want to form a team!"

"Team?" Lucy asked, "An official team?"

"Mhm," Natsu said, "I originally was thinking just us two, but Naruto is going to stalk me for a while-"

"SHADOW! NOT STALK!"

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" Natsu replied, "Anyway, so what do you think? The three-"

"What about meeee~?"

"Four, of us," Natsu restated his question as Happy gave out a cry of 'aye saah!'

"If it will get you out of my house, sure," Lucy pointed towards the door, "Now get out, both of you,"

"But we have to take our mission!" Natsu said, "And since you're on our team you can't refuse!"

"What mission?" Naruto asked as he saw Happy pull out a sheet of paper with black writing on it-

-and in big red letters, 'S-Class' 

"No-no-no-no-no-NO!" Lucy smacked the paper from Happy's hands desperately, "No way, Mirajane told me about those things today, get that request away from me and go home,"

"Fine then, let's have a vote," Natsu said, "Those in favor, excluding Naruto since he has to do whatever I do, say 'aye'"

"Aye"

"Aye saaah!"

Lucy gained a visible tick mark on her head as Natsu high-fived Happy, "Well then, that's majority!"

"Um, couldn't we use Electoral votes instead?" Naruto asked, "Besides, I should still be able to vote-"

"Too bad, you didn't," Natsu said, grabbing Naruto and jumping out the window with Happy, "Come on Lucy, don't be a sore loser!"

"I think I'll pass-" Lucy moved to go close the window, only to see the mission request on the floor,

'Reward of 70,000 jewels and one of the 12 Zodiac keys?' Lucy's eyes shone unnaturally before locking her house and running off in pursuit of her teammates,

"Wait up!"

0-0-0

'Huh?' Mirajane paused in her daily morning routine, letting the broom rest against the wall as she looked at the mission board, 'One of the mission requests is gone, who could of-'

Mirajane's eyes shot open, 'Natsu? He took a mission?'

'Isn't Naruto shadowing him also?'

"Good morning Mirajane," Makarov yawned as he walked onto the first floor, "Hm? Found an interesting mission request up their?"

"Y-yes," Mirajane said, "The Galuna Island mission seems like fun, I was waiting to tell you until I left-"

"It's fine, just mark it off in the book,"

Mirajane sighed in relief as Makarov walked away 'I accepted the mission? I guess I better pack and catch Natsu before he gets out to sea, poor guy,'

Mirajane placed the broom back in the closet using a quick Kansō (Requip) before walking down and out the guild door,

'Time I got some exercise in anyway,'

0-0-0

"No ships, absolutely no ships at all," Naruto deadpanned as the trio walked the dock, "Seriously, I could just take you all their if I had a freaking sea map, but of course there aren't any, and of course there is no one that would take us to the 'cursed island' that actually has a friggin map."

"We'll have to find a transport soon before Master finds out Natsu stole the request," Lucy said, "That Zodiac key is so mine!"

"Master won't find out,"

"AAAAAH!" Everyone turned around to see Mirajane standing behind them, "Mirajane? Why are you here?"

"Natsu, you took that S-Class mission didn't you?"

"Umm… maybe…"

"Aye saaah!"

"I'm covering for you just this one time," she held up a single finger to emphasize her point, "But this was dangerous, don't do it ever again."

"So you're coming with us?" Lucy asked, "Maybe you could help us find a boat, none of these people won't take us to Galuna Island…"

"Galuna Island?" Everyone turned to see a man in a brown cloak, a blue headpiece and tan skin with a flat moustache, "You accepted the request?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "We're from Fairy Tail,"

"Get in the boat," the man said, "I've been waiting for one of you guilds to accept that request forever! Prepare yourself, this will be a long ride,"

"B-boat?" Natsu violently shook his head, "L-long ride? Happy can you-"

"Nope, Natsu will stay in the boat!" Mirajane said happily, "Come here Natsu!"

Natsu mumbled and as he stepped into the boat, he promptly fell sea-sick and fell face-first onto the boat,

"He'll be ok right?" Naruto asked nervously as Natsu slowly sat next to him, "I mean, he was _really_ seasick on the train, on a boat…"

"He'll be just fine," Mirajane said cheerfully, placing her palm in front of Natsu's face, "Nemuri! (Sleep!)"

Light sparkles appeared in the air around Natsu's face, and he promptly fell asleep on Mirajane's lap, reminding Naruto how Erza had done a similar thing,

"So… what should we do while we wait to arrive?" Lucy asked, "Maybe we could tell stories or something?"

"I think I have the most perfect story to tell you all,"

"Really Naruto?" Lucy asked, "What type of story?"

"It is a story of many things, and can't be placed under a single category," Naruto smirked widely, "This is the tale of the fifth Hokage, the greatest shinobi of all time!"

0-0-0

"So… the fifth Hokage lived happily ever after; kicking ass and taking names!"

Lucy deadpanned as Naruto concluded his hour-and-a-half long story, which was told as if he was an eight year-old, and over all, it was so obviously fictional that it didn't ever click with her in the slightest,

"That was amazing Naruto!" Mirajane said, "Maybe you could tell us another story?"

'Oh no, not again!' Lucy kept a calm outlook but on the inside was begging for these stories to end,

"Sure," Naruto said, "The first one was obviously a fiction, but the one I'm about to tell you is true,"

"Sixteen years ago the village of Konohagakure was attacked by the most powerful demon in existence; the Kyuubi no Yoko. He killed many of Konohagakure's forces by his menacing roars, and when he swept his tails he crumbled mountains,"

"But then the Fourth Hokage appeared and fought the demon, ultimately defeating him and sealing him away forever so that he could never again attack his beloved village Konohagakure, even though it cost him his life."

'S-short?' Lucy thought, "That was a real event? No offense but that's pretty fictional sounding to me,"

"I knew people who helped in the effort to fight the thing, but that's ok," Naruto leaned back, "I don't expect to be believed on some of this stuff anyway, I wouldn't."

"Happy, you've been awfully quiet-" Mirajane began looking around for the blue cat desperately, not finding him anywhere, "Anyone see Happy?"

"He had better not be doing what I think he's doing," Naruto slowly, _very_ slowly, reached his hand back as if to scratch his head,

Only to dash down to his back and pull Happy off him,

"What the heck Happy?" Naruto said, "This is the second time! Why do you keep eating my jacket?"

"I wasn't!" Happy retorted, "I was fishing!"

"I told you I'm not 'Fishcake' I'm 'Maelstrom' for the last time!"

"Meanie!" Happy jumped into Mirajane's arms and began to 'sulk'

'Stupid cat,' Naruto thought as the sky began to darken, and he could tell the water wasn't too happy, "Hey boat person, what's up with the weather?"

"We are nearing Galuna Island,"

"I know that, but what's with the weather?" Naruto asked, "This is really creeping me out here, you seem unresponsive,"

"Galuna Island truly is haunted by a curse," the 'captain' turned around,

Revealing a sick looking arm,

"Mister… that arm is so COOL!" Naruto jumped forward and grabbed it, "How can I do this with my arm? Can you tell me?"

"B-back away!" the man said, shaking the blonde from him, "This is a curse! It is bad! You do not want it!"

"Fine, I'll believe you," Naruto pouted, "But where is Galuna Island? I don't see it-HOLY!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see a large purple light come down and reveal an island not far off,

"That Is Galuna Island,"

"Huh?" Lucy asked, "Where did the guy go?"

"He did not just ditch us!" Naruto exclaimed, only to notice a giant wave coming towards them, 'Shit!'

"Hold on you guys, I got this," Naruto placed his hands in the cross seal, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"

Mirajane watched in awe as the multitude of Naruto's appeared,

Running on the water?

This also got Lucy and Happy's attention, as they had only seen a couple of his tricks, this was a new one,

"So he's not a fish, but he can walk on water?"

"Apparently," Lucy said, "After seeing him fight against Aisenwald, this doesn't surprise me as much as it should,"

''Not like you guys' huh?' Mirajane thought as the swarm of orange ran towards the tidal wave, 'Not like any of us more like it,'

"Suiton: Teppōdama! (Water Style: Liquid Bullet!)"

Everyone took on a surprised look as each of the Naruto spat out a large amount of water, creating it's own wave to crash into the Tidal wave and creating a hole-

That quickly filled up with water

"Everyone hold on!" Naruto shouted as the wave continued forward, but the original Naruto made it back to the boat, upon getting their he went under the water after pulling out a kunai,

"What are you doing? Naruto?" Lucy tried to see him from above the water, but couldn't, "What is he doing? The wave is almost-"

Naruto suddenly jumped up from the water and grabbed everyone to the deck as the wave came in,

"Kai! (Release!)"

Without warning the small boat jumped out of the water and high into the air, getting over the wave as it passed, and staying there as smaller waves continued,

"Phew, that was close," Naruto looked around to find odd stares coming his way, "Something wrong?"

"Naruto," Lucy said, "You just attacked a wave and made a ship fly."

"Oh," Naruto said at first, not really understanding,

Then he understood,

"OH! Well, you see- um, actually I might want to start off with explaining my Magic to you all, but it's not really magic, this is just the easiest way to explain it to you, I use Te no Mahō (Hands Magic)" Naruto explained, "Hand's Magic is the molding of Magical energy to use jutsu, which are my techniques that you see,"

"I get the clones, but um…" Lucy pointed to the boat, "Why is the boat flying?"

"Remember back when we made the four wheeler go faster?" Lucy nodded, "Those seals I placed on the car didn't use up all of the energy I placed into my Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough), so I wrote the seals on the bottom of the boat with my Kunai so we could escape getting wiped out,"

"Wouldn't we be running out of energy soon?"

"Probably," Naruto said, "I was just trying to milk this moment of you all basking in my epicness, but since we're going to start falling soon; hold that thought,"

Naruto leaned over the back of the boat before turning back to them, "Ok, hold on, make sure I don't fly out of the boat, and we'll be fine,"

Naruto turned back to the back of the boat and placed his hands together similar to before, "Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!)"

An amazing blast of wind followed suit, causing them to blast through the air and over the roaring waves,

And then they began to fall

"AHHH!"

0-0-0

"What was that?"

"Hm?" A man in green attire and blue hair replied,

"That thing fall from the sky, did you see it too?" The pink-haired girl responded, "Angelica saw it, didn't you?"

"I didn't see anything, and I'm sure Angelica didn't either," A tall man with dog like features spoke up, "But I felt a decent amount of power,"

"It wasn't Magical power though," the blue haired man said, "I specialize in taking my opponent's attacks apart, this is something I haven't experienced before; we were pretty far away but I can tell it was something different than Magic,"

"We should tell Lyon-sama then," The pink haired girl said, "Because this, along with that other problem, just complicated his plans,"

0-0-0

"That was not fun, at all," Lucy said as she dusted herself off- the landing was not very well planned, "Is Natsu still asleep?"

"Mhm?" Lucy let a sweatdrop fall as Natsu sat up from his spot and looked around at the massive shipwreck around him, "Did I miss something?"

"We got here alive…" Happy said grasping the ground with his paws, "Naruto must never drive again…"

"At least the wave didn't hit us!"

Happy mumbled as he went to sulk under a tree,

"Anyways, where is the village?" Mirajane asked, walking up to the forest in front of them, "We should try to make it before it gets too dark, and it has been a long day so far,"

"I can scout the place out a while while we rest up," Naruto created a flock of clones and sent them out in random directions in search of the village while the Fairy Tail mages recovered from their disturbing journey to the island,

"Those clones are really useful," Natsu said as the multitude of Naruto's disappeared, "But now that their all gone it's just you and me! I'll beat you for sure!"

"Natsu, I thought I said I wasn't fighting you today," Naruto deadpanned Natsu's fiery spirit, "Besides, you still didn't fight Erza yet,"

"Because you wouldn't let me…"

"Because you wanted to fight me too!" Naruto pinched his nose to avoid the upcoming headache, "Anyway, I'm going to sleep until I get word from a clone or something, tell me if you need anything,"

Naruto promptly sat down under a palm tree and leaned back, closing his eyes and leaving the others in his much needed sleep,

"So… Now we just wait?" Lucy asked, "Are we doing anything? He's doing everything, even sleeping!"

"Hmph, I'm going," Natsu said, walking into the forest, "I can smell you guys out later, it shouldn't be that hard with all the foreign smells around here,"

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy frowned as Natsu waved her off and Happy followed suit, "Mira, can't you-"

Zzzzzz…

'Well that was a waste of breath,' Lucy sighed as she saw Mirajane also fast asleep under a tree, 'I should get some sleep before we move out again, it's been a long day,'

0-0-0

_ 'The landscape looks very unusual,' a clone thought to himself as he ran through the forest, 'What am I saying, I've been so many places that everywhere looks unusual to me, Fiore is so different from Fire Country,'_

_ Naruto jumped from tree to tree through the brush, spotting some wildlife here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary,_

_ Except a giant pale-blue rat flying like a helicopter,_

_ 'What the-' Naruto's thoughts averted from the task at hand to following the mysterious animal, 'Boss is going to want to know about this, I thought we were the only ones that could make stuff randomly fly'_

_ Naruto followed the rat through the forest, finding himself in front of an old temple with odd writings on it, seeing the rat land and let three people get off of it's back, all of them near his own age,_

_ The first was a girl with pink hair tied into two ribbons, a choker tied into a ribbon around her, a pink and purple spaghetti skirt, and black leggings along with black, high-heeled sandals, followed by a short man with spiky blue hair who wore a green one-tailed coat (but from Naruto's distance from the man and the man's height, it was hard to tell much else), and the last man was-_

_ A dog?_

_ Naruto crept closer, using his stealth to get up close to the temple-_

0-0-0

"What th-" Naruto awoke with a start as his clone's account of the tale finished,

"Something wrong Naruto?" Lucy awoke with a yawn as she heard Naruto's sudden exclamation, "Did you find the village?"

"No, but one of my clones saw some weird people, followed by some strange temple, then it dispelled automatically," Naruto frowned, "My clones can choose when they dispel, so it was either too far away from me, or-"

"-An attack," Mirjane finished Naruto's sentence, "This could mean many different things Naruto, but if something like that happened we should find that village- maybe one of the people attacked you since they didn't recognize you?"

'I would have sensed a regular person,' Naruto's eyes suddenly widened, looking around the camp, "Where did Natsu go?"

"Natsu?" Mirajane looked around, "Of course he would run off, he's stir-crazy,"

"Happy's gone too!" Lucy said, "Maybe he can find us then, but do you have any idea on the village?"

"That's actually why I realized Natsu is gone," Naruto began to sulk, "He's apparently been there for an hour already…"

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy pinched her nose as she tried to get rid of her own headache, "Which way is it?"

"This way," Naruto said as he began running through the trees, "Hurry, Natsu's in a bad situation,"

"What happened?" Lucy asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something very wrong," Naruto winced, "Natsu's getting his ass kicked all over the place,"

"What?" Lucy asked, astonished, "By who?"

"Some masked guy in a cape- a superhero maybe?"

0-0-0

"What was that?" Sherry pointed over to the small puff of smoke that began to disperse into the atmosphere, "You saw that right, it wasn't just me?"

"It felt much like the energy from before," Yuka said, "Someone might be on to us, but whoever they are they aren't here anymore, and we didn't say anything that might have been of interest. Most likely they deemed us not a threat."

"I was looking forward to a fight," Toby grinned, "I haven't done anything but worship the purple light in forever, can't we do something for once?"

"If getting into a fight would ruin Lyon-sama's plans, then we should try to avoid them,"

"We need to hurry then," Yuka said, "Because if this is actually something serious, we could be compromised. Just hearing that the villager's message was accepted was bad enough,"

"You think it's the Magic council?" Toby asked, "I swear we are in deep shit if they come after us again, we got lucky last time,"

"That man that found us knew what we were doing," Yuka said as the trio entered the temple, "I know he did, I saw it in his eyes but he let us go. I didn't like the way he was looking at the temple when he was here though,"

"You mean Siegrain?" Sherry asked, "I didn't think anything of him either, maybe you were being over cautious Yuka,"

"Maybe," Yuka responded as they came closer and closer to the large purple crystal containing their goal, "For now, we need to make sure Deilora is secure,"

"Don't worry about this thing," The party turned to see a man with a red mask with two yellow eye-holes and for white spikes, which eventually led out to long green hair, approach them, "Everything is going according to plan, no one could stop us once we get into the next phase of our plan,"

"You're right, Zalty," Yuka said, his confidence restored, "Thank you, but now we need to start the ritual soon, otherwise we will fall behind schedule,"

"Go on then," Zalty waved them off, "I will keep guarding the demon as I have been, I'm the strongest of you all anyway,"

'Says himself,' Sherry snorted, 'Lyon-sama could beat Zalty easily I bet,'

0-0-0

"Going on a mission Grey?" Makarov asked as his fellow Ice Meiku (Ice Make) Mage walked up with a request- since Mirajane was out he had to use the book himself, "Oh? What's this abou-"

"It's just for the money," Grey cut him off desperately before he could say anything out loud, "I swear on Kami it's just for the money,"

"Mhm, I believe you," Makarov said without looking at Grey, "Now it looks- what the?"

Grey saw Makarov look up from the book to the second floor and back again, "Laxus? Did you pull a stunt and take the Galuna Island Mission while I wasn't looking?"

"That pathetic S-Class mission? Hell no," Laxus said, "But the other day I saw a blue cat with wings take it away-"

"Damn it!" Makarov slammed his fist on the table, "Natsu, you're brashness will be the end of us all,"

"What happened Master?" Grey asked, "Did Natsu really take the S-Class Mission?"

"He took it and left something here in its likeness, just when Mirajane decided to try taking a mission, and now both of them have gone out on that mission without verifying it with the book!" Makarov clenched his fist, "And not only that, but another guild has taken the request!"

"Another guild?" Grey asked, "Who is it?"

Makarov's Jiyaianto (Titan) smashed the table beside him as he grit his teeth,

"Phantom Lord."

0-0-0

'Who was that?' A caped figure asked as the blonde-orange blur flashed below, jumping from branch to branch and through the brush, 'That wasn't what I thought it was… Was it?'

The figure shook their head and turned to leave 'No, it couldn't be, I'm safe,'

The figure than began to make their own trek through the forest, going in the opposite direction of the person they had just seen,

'I'm safe here.'

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

** Mirajane and Phantom Lord are on Galuna! How do you like that for a plot twist?**

** Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

** -Lolz to Grey's running gag**

** -Naruto shows his epic side, hooray!**

** -Naruto's tale of the Kyuubi's attack shows that he doesn't know his heritage, but he does know about the Kyuubi being sealed within him (last chapter he gave an 'introduction ceremony')**

** -Lolz to Happy's running gag**

** -Naruto's seals prowess is something that I feel turns him god-like. Again, I hear that he isn't, but while I like this part a lot this is over the top, he is **_**not**_** god-like, atleast until the story ends, and he doesn't know everything- not even close**

** -****Te no Mahō (Hands Magic)**** is not an actual magic (I created it) it is just a device I am using to explain chakra techniques to Mages  
>-The first temple scene from Nartuo's point of view was something I thought up on the spot, it has a major impact on the next chapter, so be prepared!<br>-Is Siegrain involved in the Galuna affair?**

** -'Mysterious' caped person… or do you know who it is? Because I don't xD or do I? o.O**

** So many foreshadowing in this chapter that you will never find but I will rub in your face when the time comes, oh the joy…**

** Next chapter will have less dialogue and more action, so enjoy the peace while it lasts the epicness that is Random Cookies will strike again!**

** Btw, the poll is still 'open' but I took a look at it and a single character has about 40% of the vote, and I needed to know who it was to write this chapter…. So the poll is 'open' just because I don't want to show you guys the results just yet**

** Hate my guts? I love you guys too…**

** ~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	8. Ch8: Curses and Phantoms!

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

** Thank you CaptainSparklez (Youtube) for posting the amazing minecraft parody on 'DJ's got us fallin in love again,' I was originally dragging my feet as I was writing it until I started listening to this thing when Fairy Tail got insulted the second time and yeah, it's pretty awesome. ****LISTEN TO IT!**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch8: Curses and Phantoms

"Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

"Aisu Taigā! (Ice Make: Tiger!)"

Natsu grunted as the tiger jumped forward, catching his fist in his mouth and letting it down his 'throat,' encasing it within solid Ice before biting his arm thouroughly,

"Gah!" Natsu cried out in pain as the tiger gnawed at his arm, "How can you make living Ice, I thought you could only make non-living objects,"

"There are two types of Aisu Meiku (Ice Make); Static and Dynamic, of course someone of your intellect would forget that,"

"I'll show you," Natsu grit his teeth and caused the tiger to explode with a show of amazing brute force, "Karyuu no Hoko! (Roar of the Fire Dragon!)"

"You want to play with Dragons again?" the masked man taunted, "Aisu Sunō Doragon! (Ice Make: Snow Dragon!)"

Natsu braced himself as the giant dragon wiped out his flamethrower, smashing into him and forcing him to go flying,

'No, not to the village again,' Natsu winced, 'Happy what are you doing?'

"Done yet fool?" the man asked as Natsu fell to the ground, running at him while trying to keep him from the village behind him, "Your fire is great and bright, but nothing can melt the ice of a demon-"

"Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

Natsu's frustration rose as the man continued to dodge his attacks with ease, "All bark and no bite, of course,"

"Shut u-" Natsu was stopped in his sentence as he was sent back again, managing to stand up quickly only to get smacked down again,

"Annoying pest," the man said, kicking Natsu to the ground and stepping on him, "This is a Fairy Tail mage? Pathetic,"

"What did you say about Fairy Tail?"

"Hm?" The man said as Natsu began to stir underneath his foot, "Did I hear you say something?"

"I said," Natsu's features grew dark, "Did I just hear you say shit about Fairy Tail?"

The man removed his foot from Natsu's back as the later stood up, revealing a very angry look, "Because believe me mister, you got nothing on Fairy Tail,"

"Well then, look at the time," the man said, "Perhaps you could be a worthy opponent at a different time, but for now, I must be going,"

"You aren't leaving-" Natsu's fists clenched harder as the man disappeared in a flock of Ice birds, clouding his escape from view, "Damn it,"

"Natsu? Are you ok?"

Natsu turned to see the rest of his posy coming into the clearing, "Yeah, I'm fine, there's was this weird guy but everything's ok,"

"Natsu…"

Said dragonslayer turned to see Mirajane's features turn dark

What else could he do but gulp?

"You left us all alone!" Mirajane said, grabbing onto him over-dramatically, "We were so worried about you"

"Uh, ok sorry," Natsu wiped his forehead as Mirajane backed away, 'Phew, dodged a bullet there,'

Naruto walked into the clearing completely and noticed the damage to the terrain and Natsu, "What happened?"

0-0-0

_Sniff-sniff_

_ "Happy, do you smell that?"_

_ "Smell what?"_

_ "It smells like fire," Natsu said as the duo walked through the forest, "And I am so hungry I could eat a volcano, come on let's go!"_

_ "Wait Natsu!" Happy cried out as Natsu ran ahead, leaving Happy to try and catch up,_

_ 'Finally, food!' Natsu said as the smell of fire came closer and closer, 'I can smell more than fire! Fish, meat, bread? Wait is this the-'_

_ Natsu jumped into the clearing to find himself facing a tall, wooden wall, '-Town?'_

_ He sniffed the air again, 'What is that other smell though, is that ice?'_

_ Natsu started to look around for the source of the Ice, side to side, behind and in front, up-_

_ There it was._

_ A ginormous freaking eagle was hovering right above the village._

_ 'What the hell?' Natsu ran up to the wall as he heard the bird begin to screech,_

_ "You pesky villagers have interfered with my plans twice thus far!" The eagle said in a high pitched voice, "Meet your maker!"_

_ "__Karyuu no Kenkaku! (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!)__"_

_ Natsu threw himself high in the air and slammed into the eagle with his entire body covered in flames, melting some of the eagles tallons, but not enough to unbalance it, because it quickly threw him off and into the woods again,_

_ "And now one of your own challenges me?" The eagle said angrily, "You will all die!"_

0-0-0

"Then the masked guy attacked you and retreated," Lucy concluded, "Ok, I'm too tired to deal with this, I'm going in the village and going to sleep,"

"Hey you there!"

Everyone turned to see several people completely covered in robes come running up to them, when they arrived they stood off a ways though,

"Thank you, so much, young man," the shortest of the caped figures said, "We would all be dead if it wasn't for you,"

"No problem," Natsu grinned and gave them a thumbs up, "Who are you anyway,"

"We are the people of the village, and I am the chief of the village," The shortest man said, "My name is Moka,"

"Pleased to meet you," Mirajane did a small curtsy while smiling, "We are here for the S-Class Mission; we're from Fairy Tail,"

"Oh," The voice of the man sounded funny- as if something awkward had been said, "Please then, just come in…"

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said, stepping in front of his comrades, "And the guys behind me are Naruto, Mirajane, Lucy, and-"

Natsu stopped suddenly as he looked around, Naruto quickly figured it out,

"Where's Happy?"

0-0-0

'There they are again,' A lone caped figure sat among the trees watching the purple light stream down from heaven, staring at the ritual that was taking place, 'What are they doing though-'

"Hewwwooo!"

"AAAACK!" The figure jumped and turned around, finding herself staring into the eyes of an adorable blue cat,

With… wings?

"What are you doi-"

"Be quiet!" The woman said in a forced whisper, placing her hand over the cat's mouth tightly, "They might hear us,"

"Tmhhm?"

"Shut up!" Happy's face was clamped down harder, and the woman sighed,

'Of course this would happen, almost getting caught like this,'

"Well, well, well,"

The girl almost jumped as she felt a new presence approach her from behind, turning to face it she saw a young blonde man with whisker marks and bright blue eyes, "I knew I sensed someone nearby, it wasn't just my imagination-"

"Be quiet!" The girl whispered as she moved to grab the boy's mouth shut-

Only to cause him to burst into smoke.

…

"What the fuck?" She said, "Now my cover is blown damn it!"

Happy rubbed his sore mouth as the lady started to walk away, "Where are you going lady?"

"Sleep."

0-0-0

"-found Happy,"

"That was fast," Lucy said, "Do you still have clones out their looking for the village?"

"Apparently," Naruto said, "Sometimes I can't tell if I have an active clone or not, so I could still have a couple of clones out there,"

"Where is he?" Natsu asked, "We have to go get him!"

"He was with this lady that was trying to be quiet," Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "And because of that she made my clone dispel on accident,"

"Well where was she?"

"She was over in this tree near a purple light- OI NATSU!" Naruto shouted to no avail as Natsu was out of sight again, "What is up with him today?"

"We should follow him," Mirajane said, then looked over to the chief, "We'll be back soon, don't worry,"

0-0-0

'I don't smell his scent, what the heck?' Natsu thought as he ran towards the now-present purple light in the sky, 'But I do smell something threatening, that light isn't too good looking to me,-'

"Wait- I got it!" Natsu suddenly picked up the scent and bolted toward it, nearly doubling his speed as he did so, "Happy? Where are you?"

"Natsu!"

"Happy?" Natsu saw Happy flying through the forest can grabbed him with joy, "Where were you? Don't run off on me like that again!"

"But it was yo-"

"No excuses!"

"Yes Natsu…"

"Good, now where's the lady that found you?" Natsu turned and saw a person wearing a style of clothing similar to the villagers- she was completely covered in it, "Hey there, thank you for finding Happy!"

"…" The woman just walked past him, leaving him with the cat without saying a word,

"Um, hey," Natsu said as she passed, "What were you doing over their though? Happy said you were spying on somebody-"

Natsu had little time to react as he was forced to dodge as the figure jumped at him- sending her fist flying towards his face

"What the heck lady?" Natsu asked as he started to dodge a complete assault, "What is your problem? Are you one of the villagers-OW"

Natsu got hit by one of her fists as her assault sped up, causing him to hit a tree nearby,

"That hurt lady-Woah!" Natsu rolled away in an attempt to escape as she followed up the moment he hit the bark, denting the tree with a surprising show of force,

"I'm not trying to hurt you I was just curious!" Natsu said as he outran the assault of attacks thrown in his direction, "I'm here for a mission to help cure a disease ok? I'm just trying to find out some information-"

"Mission? To cure a curse?"

The assault stopped as Natsu was grabbed by the collar and hoisted into the air,

"What is this some type of joke?"

"No! I'm serious!" Natsu said, "That's all I'm here for, honest-to-goodness I swear!"

"How funny," The lady let him hit the ground, turning around to look into the forest, "Enough with this shit Gajeel! Totomaru! It's not funny at all,"

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked as the woman continued to call out names, trying to figure out if she was crazy, "Look, I'm going to take Happy and back away slowly and run away on the count of ten, ok?"

Natsu slowly picked up Happy and began to back away, "One… Two… TEN!"

Natsu dashed away and back to where he came as fast as he could, leaving the woman there, hoping that maybe she was just delusional,

0-0-0

"I told you it isn't funny, come out already!" The woman shouted one last time, 'Maybe it isn't them though, what if it's actually another guild?'

She shook her head firmly, 'No, that couldn't happen,'

She let out a yawn as she began to trek back to the village, 'Oh well, best get some shut eye,'

0-0-0

"She's delusional I tell you!" Natsu finished telling his comrades as they sat in the house they were given by the villagers, who had sat them down in it not long ago- their mission to be explained when the entire town was present,

"She doesn't seem bad though," Naruto commented, "Maybe you just surprised her or set her off?"

"She wasn't delusional Natsu!" Happy said, "You just scared her-"

"Happy, she tried to kill me, _and it was working_," Natsu said, "She was scary strong, she didn't even use Magic- or whatever you use Naruto, and she put a dent into a tree with a single punch,"

"That sounds familiar..."

"Hm?" Lucy looked over to Mirajane, who was deep in thought, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just I believe I've heard that from somewhere," Mirajane replied, "Probably just one of my favorite books, I read a lot during my spare time as head bartender,"

"Oh, maybe you should rea-mhmph!" Natsu's mouth was quickly covered by Lucy's hand

"Did you say something Natsu? Oh my, guess you forgot!" Lucy laughed awkwardly as she removed her hand, "Anyway, what should we do about solving the curse?"

"We don't even know what the curse is yet Lucy," Naruto tilted his head, "Are you hiding something from us?"

"What are you talking about there is _nothing_ I have to hide from you guys-"

"Except that yo-mhmph! Stop that!"

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy smashed her fist into his head and made him fall flat on his face, "Anyway, what did you see around the island, do you know anything about that purple light?"

"No, not really," Naruto said, "But I did see a giant rat and some people _not_ completely cloaked like the villagers,"

"Did they say anything?"

"I didn't hear anything, and by the time I moved closer my clone automatically dispelled," Naruto replied, "But the weird thing is that I didn't sense any hostility, as I said earlier this means that either I was too far away from my clone, or some outside force caused it to go up in smoke,"

"Young ones, the village is ready for you," Moka said as he entered the room, still completely cloaked, "Come, we will explain the situation to you now,"

The Fairy Tail mages walked out of the house and into the village, immediately spotting the other villagers in the streets lined up around them,

"First of all, I would like to tell you that another guild accepted the mission before you,"

"What, you really thought you got the mission?"

The procession was stopped as the same lady from before walked forward, still completely cloaked, "I thought it was someone playing a joke, you actually-"

The woman's rant stopped, causing them all to wonder what was going on,

"'The Demon' Mira of Fairy Tail? Here?" The woman seemed angry, "Fairy Tail just will not stop taking what is ours will they? You selfish bastards-"

"What did you say about Fairy Tail?"

"Please young ones, calm dow-" the old man was cut off by Natsu placing his arm out in front of him,

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that slide," Natsu locked eyes with the woman, "Would you mind repeating that?"

"What's that?" The woman placed her hand next to her ear, "Do the Fairies have their head so far up in the clouds that they can't hear me? Shame-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu lunged at the woman, "Karyuu no Hoko! (Roar of the Fire Dragon!)"

"Shinrin no Donarigoe! (Bellow of the Forest!)"

Natsu's flame was met with a low-pitched blast of sound, which collided with Natsu's flame and caused it to implode, the sound wave continuing towards them,

"Natsu wait dawgone it!" Naruto grit his teeth as Natsu ran after the woman, chasing her out of the village, "What is he thinking this is the third time tonight!"

0-0-0

'Why do I have a feeling that Natsu just did something stupid?' Makarov sighed as he sat in the darkened guild, 'I always knew you would be a handful Natsu, but what could you possibly do that gives me this type of odd feeling?'

0-0-0

"Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

"This game of tag is annoying," Natsu's barrage of flaming punches had no effect on the woman, who just dodged all of his attacks, "Is this the strength of the 'Salamander'? I thought maybe you could prove to be a good opponent,"

"You don't get it then," Natsu grinned as his assault continued, "I just needed to get you out of the village before I could start going out- you're the second person to diss Fairy Tail today,"

"Oh really?" The woman grabbed Natsu's arm out of the air and threw him aside, "Guess it's not just us then, everyone recognizes your weakness,"

"Karyuu no Kagitsume! (Fire Dragon's Claws!)" Natsu's feet launched out, missing the woman, but singing her garment as it passed,

"Karyuu no Yokugeki! (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!)" Natsu's arms came forward and the flame that had ignited his legs ran up his body, covering his arms into two sharp blades, flapping into great wings, catching the garment on fire-

"Not yet!" Natsu continued on with his attack, as the flame on Natsu's arms began to race all over his body and he threw himself at the woman; when he threw a punch, the flame went to his fist; when it he lashed out his foot, the flame followed,

"Karyuu no Danmaku! (Fire Dragon's Barrage!)" Natsu cried as he dashed forward past the woman, ending his assault and successfully landing his blows destroying her cloak completely,

"I just got that you ass!" Natsu turned to face the woman again, only to get smashed aside and into the brush, "I really liked it too, you'd better have some jewels to pay me for it,"

"I don't owe anything to you, you asked for it!" Natsu called back as he walked out, now seeing the opponent he was facing; a woman near his own age with tan skin and orange eyes of a similar color to the clip in her mint-green hair. She wore a white shirt and long white armlets that ended with dark grey gloves, her shoulders and fingers showing from the spaces between the different gaps of clothing. On her waist she wore a black sash with red swirling lines on it, and led down to white pants with several red feathers coming from under the sash near the waist, ending with a pair of grey and black sandals,

"All I did was speak my mind, you were the one who reacted brashly," she said, flippantly, "So pay up or back down-"

"Natsu you idiot!" Naruto jumped between the two with his arms outstretched, "I am so sorry miss, Natsu here is brash-"

"'Miss'?" The woman gained an angry tone, "I'm not much older than you asshole! The name's Fu-"

"The unstoppable combatant, 'Juggernaut Fu?'" Mirajane said as she walked into the clearing with Lucy and Happy, "Ace of Phantom Lord, am I right?"

"That asshole Gajeel bowed out when I told him I didn't want the title, I don't want anything but to disappear," Fu said, "But what do you care 'Demon' Mira? I thought you retired after _that_ happened-"

Mirajane froze at the comment and Natsu's anger rose to dangerous levels, "That was uncalled for!"

"Mira? Are you alright?" Lucy waved her hand in front of Mirajane's face, not getting any response "What did you do to her?"

"Whatever it was you put her into shock," Naruto looked at the woman with anger in his eyes, "I think you ought to come with us and explain what you just did before we take this to the next level,"

"It's a little late for that, at Phantom Lord we've already acknowledged your declaration of war on us, we're just waiting for the right moment," Fu smirked, "A day without you fairies fluttering in our faces would be something to dream of-"

"Please stop Fu-san," Moka and several of the villagers caught up to them and tried to make peace between the two sides, "We need all the help we can get, they could help us tremendously!"

"Those idiots, hmph," Fu turned and stormed off, "I doubt they could really do anything if the time came for us to actually do something, I can cure this disease, just watch me,"

"Wait Fu!" Moka shouted with no avail, as she ignored him and continued on into the forest, "Why do all you young folks have to be so stubborn, its heartbreaking,"

"What's up with her?" Naruto asked as Lucy and Natsu sat with Mirajane, who was coming out of shock slowly, "Do you know?"

"I've gathered she's a loner," Moka said, "She seems to like being alone, which is so sad,"

"Why is that?"

"The saying goes," Moka replied sagely, "Many people prefer solitude, but only a select few can withstand it,"

'That sounds like me,' Naruto reflected back on his childhood and clenched his fists, "Thank you, Moka, I needed to hear that,"

"Any time Naruto," Moka said, "Now, we should check on your friend,"

0-0-0

'Those Fairy Tail jerks,' Fu thought as she walked through the forest, 'They ruin everything, why do they keep ruining my life with all of their lies?'

A silent tear trailed down her cheek as she slammed her fist into a tree, denting it and causing the leaves to fall around her as if in a dance,

Chirp!

She was startled when a baby bird suddenly fell from the tree- instinctively she caught it

Chirp Chirp! Chirp Chirp!

Fu looked up to see a nest in the tree where the bird had fallen from and reached up, placing the bird in the nest and continuing on her journey,

'If only I could be like one of those birds,' she thought silently, 'Free, able to fly wherever it wanted, instead of caged away and mocked by seeing true freedom always waved in front of you like a trophy,'

"'Juggernaut Fu'? What a surprise,"

Fu turned to see a man in a white-grey mask looking at her, "I didn't expect to meet the random superhero of the day at this hour, make it quick, I'm in a hurry,"

"To go where?" the man smiled as Fu recognized the presence of several other people nearby, "I think you would like to listen to what I have to say before you try anything though, you might like my proposition,"

"What would that be?" Fu asked, "I don't have many things that interest me that you could possibly have,"

"I have a way to pay back your 'greatest debut' as you once called it," the man removed his mask and revealed his face, causing Fu's eyes to widen, "Don't you remember, that fateful day so long ago?"

"L-Lyon?" Fu looked at him shocked, recognizing his person immediately, "What are you doing here?"

"I was sure it was you spying on the temple the last few days, so I prepared a welcoming party," Lyon motioned for her to follow him as several of his followers came forward, and she complied,

"Well, since you know it was me, I assume you know why I can't come to close," Fu said, "So you might want to explain yourself before we get to close, you said I could repay _that_ favor?"

"Yes Fu," Lyon said, "I knew you would listen to me when I reminded you,"

0-0-0

"Mira… … … Ok?..."

Mirajane's eyes slowly opened as she heard Natsu's voice, "Hey, she's waking up! She's awake!"

"Natsu, what happened?" Mira asked, "Where is she? Where did she go?"

"She stormed off as the villagers came," Natsu said, "Don't worry, it's ok now,"

Mirajane began to cry into Natsu's shoulder as she came to,

"That girl will pay," Natsu clenched his fists, "She had the guts to say that and walk away, I'm going to kick her ass,"

Naruto stared at the scene silently as Mirajane's tears stopped, "I'm sorry… that was just a tough moment for me there, I'll be fine now,"

"You said that you were ready to explain the curse to us right?" Naruto asked, "Because I don't give a shit about what that Fu girl said, we're going to cure that curse and prove Fairy Tail's worth all over her face,"

"It's a good thing you are all inside the house," Moka said, "but you can see the moonlight right? The purple light that dimly shines upon our city?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what that was," Naruto said, "Is that the curse?"

"No, but it is a part of it," Moka said, slowly removing his hood, revealing sickly looking purple skin and long grey-white hair, "This is the curse- the moonlight turns us into demon-"

"Why can't I do that?" Naruto said, cutting the chief off, "So, the guy that brought us here can do it, you can do it, and the entire friggin village does it, and none of you want to do it, but I can't,"

Naruto began to sulk on the floor as Happy comforted him, "Don't worry Fishcake-"

"Maelstrom! For the last time it's Maelstrom!"

"Anyway, this only applies while it's night?" Lucy asked, "Is that it?"

"During the day some of our features stay this way," Moka replied, "It's terrible, no one will come to the island, and we have no connection to the outside world because of it, and there's more"

"More?"

"There is a temple on the south side of the island- whenever one of us go near it we find ourselves back here,"

"Is it some type of disease, is it a virus?"

Moka lowered his head, "We don't know, but apparently Fu has found herself unable to approach the temple as well,"

"There is a simple solution that the villagers and I have thought of," Moka looked up at the roof of the building, "We need you to… destroy the moon."

"… What?" Naruto deadpanned, "Destroy the moon?"

"Yes"

"Us?"

"Yes"

"Right now?"

"Yes"

"Um… could we have a moment to plan this out?"

Moka nodded and left the room at Naruto's request, leaving the Fairy Tail mages to their careful, tactical, logical planning,

It went something like this,

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

0-0-0

'This bad feeling just won't go away,' Makarov tossed in his bed, trying to sleep, in the late hours, 'I don't think this is something I can just ignore anymore, I have to do something,'

Makarov sat up and dressed, taking his hat and walking out of his room and out of the guild, heading towards the one person he knew would immediately respond to his outrageous request,

0-0-0

"This is over our heads!"

"The moon is way up their baka,"

"Shut up Happy!"

"The moon is up too!"

"UGH! Enough with the horrible puns,"

"Pun rhymes with moon,"

"No it doesn't!" Naruto pinched his nose as his head began to ring, "Natsu, if you value the life of this cat then take it away from me before I bake him like a pie-"

"That rhymes with sky-Mhph!"

"Good kitty, good kitty," Naruto attempted to restrain himself as Natsu pulled Happy away from Naruto, "Ok, so what do we do?"

"We obviously don't need to destroy the moon to cure the curse, not that we could anyway," Mirajane commented, "We should probably look at that temple that you told us about before, that is something we need to look into at some point,"

"Maybe we could find out why my clone dispelled," Naruto began to think, "I'm just trying to figure out how much of the island is still unexplored, I just got memories from a clone still lurking about that said the trees near the temple were trembling,"

"You mean shaking?"

"No, I mean trembling," Naruto said, "It felt like a very powerful, muffled killer intent, and whoever, or whatever it was, the killer intent took out my clone when he touched the tree,"

"This island is so full of mysteries; it would be perfect fo-Mpmh!"

"Shut up Natsu!"

"You ok Lucy?" Lucy blushed as everyone looked at her awkwardly, "Do you two want to tell us something?"

"Wha- NO!" Lucy held up her free hand in protest, "This isn't what you think it is, he just knows something very private-"

Blood flooded from Naruto's nose and he was sent flying in the middle of her explanation

"that I don't like to tell other people about- Naruto you pervert!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto held up his arms defensively as he attempted to wipe off the traces of blood on his nose, "Please don't hurt me-OW!"

0-0-0

"Who's there?"

Somewhere else on Galuna Island a lone figure stopped in the middle of the forest, realizing the presence of another,

"Come on, I know you're there, show yourself,"

"Another surprise guest? How absurd," a second figure said as he walked into the clearing, "Another Fairy Tail mage none the less, what do you want with this island, you have your own already,"

"I came here on my own, not for Fairy Tail," the man replied, "But that's none of your business, whoever you are,"

"I have many names, but you can just call me Zalty," Zalty said as he revealed a crystal orb from a small bag, "And you might be?"

"Grey Fullbuster, Fairy Tail Mage," Grey said, "And I can tell you don't really want me to go much farther than the shore of this island, am I right?"

"Boy you catch on fast," Zalty taunted, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I think I'm going to vent out some of the stress that came with having to use of Aisu Meiku (Ice Make) to cross the ocean to this god-forsaken island because no boats would take me here," he said as he placed his fist on his open palm, "Prepare yourself,"

"I was going to say the same thing," Zalty replied as the sphere floated softly out of his hand, "Oh well, anyway what were you saying?"

"Aisu Gaizā! (Ice Make: Geyser!)"

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

** Apparently four or more people decided to vote on the poll- hoping to make a difference even though the winner had already been chosen... Only to choose the character that had already one xD Whoever that was I love you guys! Lolz, you gave me more confidence in my choice than originally, and ****for those slow people who didn't bother to look at the name that was said about 5 times**** in actual speech (not including the use of 'said such and such and such') ****The winner of the contest was Fu, with a unanimous vote of 56%!**

** Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

** -Natsu v.s. Lyon, winner: no contest! :( oh well, it's not over yet :)**

** -Fu appears- as a member of Phantom Lord? With a filthy mouth? And mood swings to boot? How will this turn out… I know… if you ask I might just tell you (not. lolz)**

** -Mirajane and Natsu had that scene because they were both very affected by **_**that**_** event, and if you know what I'm referring to you know what I'm talking about, it's something from the series- nothing of mine (Im not going to spoil it for those who might get spoiled, I'm a nice guy… I think… maybe it's just Christmas idk xD).**

** -****Shinrin no Donarigoe (Bellow of the Forest)**** and ****Karyuu no Danmaku (Fire Dragon's Barrage)**** are techniques I created. I own themZ**

** -Fu v.s. Natsu, winner: undecided! :( that is something that has obviously not ended, the grudge lives on!**

** -The mysteries of the temple might be something you could figure out on your own if you add two and two together- not that complicated, I gave you all the clues at this point**

** -Mystery about Fu's experience with Fairy Tail and **_**that favor**_** were so much fun to come up with, if you guess this I will give you a million shreds of paper! Not really! I haven't given you enough to figure that out though, but you're welcome to try**

** -Makarov feeling itchy about the situation? Grey's mysterious appearance? Zalty v.s. Grey? Who is Makaro talking to, or was that Grey… I tell you nothing!**

** Now look back and leave a review! I just posted chapter 7 yesterday along with a chapter of my other fic, all hail the Random Cookies!**

** ~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	9. Ch9: Galuna Island Under Galvanization!

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

** Updated twice in two days, not counting ch7, I do not normally update this fast, but I got super-inspired when I finished last chapter, and now I need to catch up with updating my other fic so… yeah…**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch9: Galuna Island, Current State: Galvanization

"Aisu Shīrudo! (Ice Make: Shield!)"

Grey winced as the crystal ball smashed through his defense, barely missing him as he dodged out of the way,

"You can't defeat me with your pathetic Aisu Meiku (Ice Make)," Zalty chucked as Grey dodged the ball as it flew through the air, having experienced the pain that comes with getting hit by it, "I know someone else that uses Ice make, and he is much better than you,"

"That's nice," Grey said as he dodged the ball again, slamming his palms into the ground as he did so, "Aisu Sōsā! (Ice Make: Saucer!)"

As the sphere came rebounding towards Grey he rolled forward, causing the sphere to follow, only to get caught in a spinning wheel of ice,

"Eat your own medicine!" Grey yelled as he ran at Zalty, "Try dodging this!"

"I think I will," Zalty said as Grey dashed past him and behind him, causing the sphere to come towards them both, "But without you!"

In a single movement Zalty appeared behind Grey, using him as a human shield and forcing him to take the force behind his own attack, "That was an interesting method, similar to a Gattai Mahō (Unison Raid), genius, but stupid,"

Zalty kicked Grey away as he continued, "You forgot that I am faster than you, and not only that,"

Grey got up and attempted to dash at Zalty again, only for Zalty to appear in front of him, whispering in his ear, "I am stronger than you"

'What is this feeling?' Grey thought as he was sent flying into the forest behind him, 'This presence, it feels so familiar, but yet so foreign,'

0-0-0

"Hold still, I'm almost done," Toby said as he used his sharp nails to etch the very specific signs and symbols into Fu's skin, "Am I doing it right Yuka?"

"It looks good, keep it up," Yuka said as he observed Toby placing the marks on Fu's arms, "When this is finished you ought to be able to go to the temple without being teleported away,"

"Now you can repay your debut Fu," Lyon commented as he observed the process, "By using your immense Magical power, we can finally free him from his life-long slumber,"

"Finished!" Toby exclaimed as he retracted his nails, "That's it, right Yuka?"

"Yes, the seals are drawn perfectly," Yuka remarked, "When they're drawn with marker there is a chance that sweat, blood, or temperature variations can change the writing, but this way we have a couple of hours until the skin starts to seal up, and the scar should remain even as the skin heals,"

"Let's go," Fu said as she stood up, wiping the blood off of her arms and wiping them on Toby as she passed him, who thought she as only patting him on the back, "I have to repay this debt, and after that I have to finish my mission,"

"Good," Lyon said as the group walked towards the temple again, 'Nothing can stop us now, not Fairy Tail, not the village, not Kami himself!'

'Lyon-sama…' Sherry thought as she saw the group walk away, hiding in the brush nearby, 'Who is this other girl to you that she is more important than me? I've always been here,'

She clenched her fists as Lyon and the others disappeared from sight, 'I… I don't agree with this anyway… I've never doubted you until I felt that tremor during the ritual today… We've forgotten the reason why we fear demons…'

Sherry turned and walked away, 'I won't sit here and let you make the worst mistake of your life, that is true love,'

0-0-0

'What was that I just felt?' Naruto wondered as he woke from his sleep, not much later than he had fallen asleep 'That magical pressure, Grey? Here?'

Naruto sat up and looked at his fellow Mages, who were still sleeping as the purple moonlight shone down on the town, reminding him of the curse they needed to solve,

'Don't worry Grey,' Naruto jumped out of the window and into the street, heading silently in the direction he had sensed the energy coming from, 'I'm coming,'

0-0-0

'Is this… killer intent?' Fu wondered as she neared the temple, seeing the purple light above the temple shining dimly against the pitch-black sky, 'It doesn't matter, I have yet to face anything that could truly scare me since I came to Fiore,'

"Come, we must hurry," Yuka said, interrupting her thoughts, "I sense Zalty's Magical energy; someone is on to us,"

"Who could it possibly be?" Tobi asked, "At this time of night? No one is up,"

"Well, go find out," Lyon motioned for them to leave, "Find Sherry while you're at it, I haven't seen her since you left me to fight the Fairy Tail mage earlier this evening,"

"Let's head out Toby," Yuka and Toby turned to leave and did so, leaving Lyon and Fu continued to walk up towards the top of the temple,

"What happened between then and now?" Lyon asked, "You seem… different,"

"Same to you," Fu snorted, "Rogue mage? Probably on the Magic Counsel's most wanted for stealing Deliora's crystalized form from their little museum of artifacts hidden away in Era, what in the world caused you to risk your hide getting _him_ out of there?"

"Ace of Phantom Lord but refuses fame? Settling for what you have instead of striving for more?" Lyon replied wittingly, "Much different from the girl I met ten or so years ago,"

"You knew me for about three minutes before Deliora came," Fu replied, "I remember you because you were the one to break the news to me, and you were disappointed when I didn't join your little cult,"

"I thought you had lost everything like I had, how would I ever guess you gained everything you ever wanted instead?" Lyon said, "You are the only one who gained anything from that day Fu, until now. Because I will surpass my master and defeat Deliora once and for all,"

"After I repay him" Fu said, "I doubt he would care though, being a brainless brute,"

"Whether he does or not doesn't matter, it would put you back at equal," Lyon said, pausing as they arrived at the top of the temple, seeing the purple light stream down as the cultists chanted and held their hands in the air, "Now is the time,"

"I know what to do," Fu walked past him and through the crowd of cultists to the middle of the circle, as she approached the light the signs on her skin began to glow the same color as the light,

She winced, the light hurt a little, but nothing she couldn't handle; her stride did not lag as she walked towards the light, even as the pain increased,

'I just have to make sure I don't let out too much,' Fu thought as she stood face to face with the light, 'I can control it though, it'll be fine,'

Fu breathed deeply before walking into the beam of light and disappearing from sight as the bright purple suddenly turned deathly dark,

0-0-0

**"What are you here for? You have avoided using chakra itself since that event so long ago," **in the middle of a sewer a great rhinoceros beetle stood with six large wings and a long green tail, it's presence not as intimidating as it's chakra,

"I need to pay him back, the demon that set me free," Fu said, "I need your chakra,"

**"Now there's a funny request," **The Nanabi laughed, **"You don't have the right to pick and choose how much chakra you get though, so you better have a pretty good trade-off for me not giving you too much and making my escape,"**

"If you let out too much, we will be found out," Fu replied, catching the Nanabi's attention, "I know they can sense chakra from far distances, and no one else in the west can use chakra, if we use too much it will be obvious, but otherwise they might just dismiss it as they did before,"

**"Quick reasoning as always Fu,"** the large beetle showed its teeth in a creepy grin, **"I've always liked you for that, here you go, repay your debt,"**

"W-wait, this is too much!" Fu struggled as the energy flowed from the beetle and began to overwhelm her, "No! This is too much!"

**"You'll be hurting in the morning from this kid,"** the beetle laughed, **"You won't wear out for a while though, but once you go down you **_**will**_** be out,"**

"Gee, thanks," Fu said as she vanished from her mindscape, "Smelly ass beetle,"

**"I heard that you punk-ass kid!"** the Nanabi yelled as Fu disappeared, leaving him alone in his cage again,

0-0-0

"Ugh… agh…" Fu panted heavily as the light continued on through her as she powered it with the power of her tailed beast, speeding up the release of Deliora,

"You alright Fu?"

"I can take this all day," Fu grinned with clenched teeth, "I'm 'the Juggernaut' remember? I bet you would be squirming by now if you were here,"

"Oh do you?" Lyon smirked, "That's nice, enjoy it while it lasts then, because I need to go check on Zalty, his Magical pressure is reaching levels where I think he might be getting serious, and I think I sense an old friend"

"Get lost then," Fu stuck her tongue out as Lyon left the temple area, leaving her and the cultists to continue to revive Deliora, 'How much longer will this take, those Fairy Tail mages aren't idiots, but I hope they would just stay out of my business,'

Fu sat in thought, the last time Fairy Tail had bugged her was on that fateful day when she began her new life,

But that was not something to dwell upon; she needed to focus on controlling the Nanabi's energy,

0-0-0

"What is that?" Mirajane sat upright in her mattress as the killer intent hung in the air like a musty smell, "That killer intent, what in the world-"

"I'm sorry, I tried to get here sooner," Mirajane heard the conversation in the village and stuck her head out of the window, seeing a woman with pink hair talking to several of the villagers, "You all have to leave, something very bad is about to happen!"

"What do you mean miss?" Mira listened in as the conversation continued, "Do you know what the source of this odd magical power is?"

"Deliora-"

Mirajane pulled her head back in and jumped out the window completely running towards the woman immediately,

"Are you sure?" Mirajane asked, "I have to be sure,"

"I… I know it's Deliora," the woman said, shivering, "I watched him as he destroyed everything I knew, I know this feeling, please… You're a Mage right!" Sherry looked at Mirajane desperately, "Don't let him come back! He doesn't deserve to live again!"

"Don't worry, we'll deal with it," Mirajane reassured the girl as she headed back to get Natsu and Lucy- they would need all the help they could get if they had to defeat Deliora, 'Master, I can tell you sense this too, I hope you did something- there is no way we could defeat Deliora if it is just the four of us,'

Mirajane burst back into the room, "Guys, we got big trouble-"

Wait, where are Naruto and Natsu?

0-0-0

"Aisu Haejigoku! (Ice Make: Venus Fly Trap!)"

Grey grunted as he pumped his Magical energy into the Ice flower he had created, grabbing the sphere out of the air as he shrunk the ice back into the ground, compacting it as Zalty watched on, amused,

"This is the second time you have successfully captured my orb," Zalty smirked, "But also the second time that you underestimated it,"

Grey's eyes widened as the ice patch on the ground shattered as a smaller version of the orb burst through, growing back to its original size as it flew towards Grey, who took a hard hit to his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain as the orb began to spin around him madly, repeatedly hitting him from all sides,

"What is this about then," Grey asked as the orb settled in his hand, causing him to grunt as he tried to keep it from slipping away, "This fight, what are you trying to accomplish by keeping me here-"

Grey's words were interrupted by a surge of killer intent that washed over the island, "N-no way-"

Grey's grip on the orb slipped and it flew at him, causing him to keel over in pain, "You… you're a fool, Deliora will kill us all,"

"Maybe you, maybe everyone else, but I am strong enough to live," Zalty chuckled darkly, "I said you first on purpose you know,"

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," Grey grit his teeth as the orb hit him again, and again, "You had better get lost, because I have something more important to do than fight you,"

"That's hurtful," Zalty remarked sarcastically, "But it didn't hurt as much as this-"

Grey's eyes widened as the orb grew to an amazingly large size, hovering over him menacingly, "Shi-"

"Die!" Zalty shouted as he sent the ball crashing downward- smashing down on where Grey was, grinning sickly as he let the orb shrink back to its normal size,

Revealing smashed bits of wood?

"Hm? What's this?" Zalty wondered out loud as he observed the odd pieces of wood, suddenly sensing his opponent's presence again and turned, seeing him off at a distance with a new challenger, "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto cracked his knuckles, "A.K.A. you're worst nightmare,"

"You interrupted my fight just as I was about to win, that is so rude," Zalty smirked, "I'll just have to kill you both then,"

"N-Naruto?" Grey looked at his friend, astonished, "How- never mind, I won't ask, but you need to get the others, the temple…"

"Just hold on Grey, I'll tell them," Naruto silently created a clone that moved to leave- only to get smashed by the crystal orb, "That's annoying,"

"So was that," Zalty frowned, "If this is how the fight goes I will get bored very quickly,"

"You're forgetting about me," Grey dusted himself off, "I'm not letting you take my fight Naruto,"

"Long time no see,"

Everyone turned to see Lyon enter the scene, revealing his identity as he entered the clearing,

"L-Lyon!" Grey exclaimed as he saw him approach, "You're the one that wants to raise Deliora? I thought you would be the one most against it!"

'Is that what that powerful pressure is?' Naruto thought as Lyon stood next to Zalty and smirked, 'I'll have to beat these two and go find out I guess,'

"If you think I want to leave that murderer caged up forever, granting him eternal life, than no, I don't," Lyon stared at Grey harshly, "Unlike you, it's your fault sensei died,"

"You want to talk about then, let's talk about now," Grey said as he prepared to launch another barrage of Ice Make, "Naruto, enjoy playing ping-pong, just try to save me a piece ok?"

"We'll see what I can do," Naruto replied, staring at Zalty as Grey and Lyon ran off deeper into the forest, "Well now, what should we do first? Tango, Waltz? Or my favorite, the Shuffle?"

Naruto placed his hands in his favorite hand seal, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"

"You have a way with words, but do you have anything you can do with them?" Zalty taunted as Naruto charged forward, making it impossible for anyone to locate the original, "I'll take your silence as a no,"

"And I guess that leaves anything else as a yes?" Zalty jumped backwards as a clone jumped from the side, barely missing him with a kunai, but he was quickly dispelled with a flick of the crystal ball,

"I think that this might be a problem," Zalty thought out loud as the horde of clones began to surround him, "It seems my natural energy has decided your clones are living objects, lucky you,"

Zalty regained the orb in his hands, crushing it into fine powder, tossing it up in the air as the clones came at him, "Try dodging what you can't see,"

The dust particles acted as if they were individual duplicates of the orb- taking out Naruto's clones as they flew through the air,

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)"

Zalty turned around and saw the two rushing him with the blue sphere and waved his hand,

Dispersing it?

"What th-" Natuo was so caught off guard that he didn't realize Zalty's dust particles come back from destroying his clones and reform the orb, smashing into him and sending him crashing into the ground,

"My Time Arc can take anything you element molding mages use and turn it into nothing," Zalty bragged as he sent the orb into Naruto's back multiple times, "Admit defeat, I have things to go, places to be-"

Zalty's eyes widened momentarily, "And apparently I have to go soon,"

"Well don't let me keep you," Naruto grunted out between the pain that coursed through his back, "Since you're so busy and all, Maybe I'll just help you with your schedule by ending it!"

Zalty winced as he realized the two Naruto coming at him from behind- like before, and turned to dissipate the blue sphere like he had before- except they hadn't been using the attack, they were simply charging at him

'I knew I sensed it-'

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)"

'Damnit this better be quick,' Zalty grit his teeth as he flipped over the incoming attack and let Naruto collide with his clones, regaining the orb in his hand as he did so, 'I can't let myself go off against this kid, especially when _he's_ here,'

0-0-0

"What the heck is this?"

Natsu's voice echoed through the large room as he looked in awe at the great monster before him- seeing it perfectly with the help of the purple (recently turned black) light that shone in from the roof of the cave,

"I told you I smelled someone down here Yuka,"

"I didn't believe you until you said smell, then I believed you Toby"

Natsu turned around to see two figures approaching him, the first looked like a dog while the second looked like a miniature dragon ball z character, "Who the heck are you? Where the heck is this anyway?"

"It doesn't matter where you are, more like where you're going," the dog-man, Toby, said as he ran forward, his fingernails extending as he did so, "Mahi Chikara: Mega Kurage! (Paralysis Power: Mega Jellyfish!)"

Natsu ran to meet him, crossing his arms in front of him as he did so, causing fire to spark to life as he swung them out in an 'x' formation, "Karyuu no Yokugeki! (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!)"

"Whoa!" Toby retreated as Natsu's flames began to engulf the cave with their light, "Be careful or you'll melt the ice further!"

"Wait wha-"

"Gottcha!"

"Not!" Natsu dodged Toby's sneak attack, "Nice try though, like you would tell me that if I was helping you,"

"Hadō! (Wave!)"

Natsu was thrown off guard as he was surrounded by a blue energy, allowing Toby to jam his fingers into Natsu's chest,

"Success!" Toby said triumphantly as Natsu was zapped by a green energy, paralyzing him and causing him to fall down, blacking out, "Alright, now what?"

"Leave him, that stuff won't wear off until after Deliora is awakened," Yuka smirked, "After all, isn't it customary to give those on the death row a final course?"

"True, true," Toby said as the two walked away, "Heh, at this rate we can just pick off all the leftovers on Galuna no prob,"

"We got lucky this time, don't let it get to your head," Yuka said, "Perhaps this success will follow us into our next battle however,"

"And you were telling me to avoid letting it get to my head,"

"Shut up,"

Toby started laughing as the two left the cavern and Natsu, moving on to find new opponents,

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he shot out of the nearby cover and ran over to his owner, "Hey, can you hear me? Natsu?"

Happy's expression grew more worried as Natsu didn't respond, paralyzed thoroughly, "This is bad… what should I do…"

0-0-0

"I see it up ahead Mira, but it- turned black?" Lucy looked up at the black light, surprised, "I swear it was purple five minutes ago,"

"It wasn't just you, I saw it too," Mirajane replied, "This isn't good, we need to find the others and stop that light,"

"Do you have any ideas as to how?" Lucy asked, "Because I don't have any gigantic mirrors with me at the moment,"

"That's not any light Lucy-san," Mirajane looked at the light suspiciously, "That is Tsuki no Shizuku (Moon Drip), the magic with the power to undo any magic. When Deliora was defeated he was sealed away with an unbreakable spell, but Moon Drip has the power to _undo_ that spell,"

"That light can undo any magic?" Lucy said, surprised, "Why isn't it used more often if it's that powerful?"

"The side effects- wait, that's it!" the light bulb in Mirajane's head went off, "The curse, I figured it out!"

"The curse?" Lucy asked as they continued through the forest, "You figured it out-"

"Splendid!"

Lucy and Mirajane stopped to see tall man with a green mask with white eye holes, black horns, and red hair that covered the man's own, and he also wore a red cloak that covered his body to the waist, from which he had black pants,

"Someone figured out the curse, finally, too bad you must die," The man smirked from underneath his mask, "Oh, my name is Cru-alty by the way,"

"'Cru-alty'?" Mirajane asked, "What type of stupid fake name is that?"

"The one you use when you need to do things that shouldn't associate with your identity," Cru-alty put his hands in his pockets, "Well, being the gentleman I am, would you ladies like to take the offense?"

"Lucy, wait," Mirajane stopped her from taking her keys, "This person… is strong… go help the others,"

"O-ok," Lucy replied, as she moved to run past Cru-alty he did not move, letting her go,

"So what now then, 'Demon' Mirajane?" Cru-alty asked, "Are you ready?"

"Satan Sōru! (Satan Soul!)"

Cru-alty looked on, amused, as Mirajane's appearance changed into her complete opposite, causing him to let out a whistle,

"You really want to take this seriously? I'm flattered," Cru-alty took his hands from his pockets and took a stance, crossing his arms over his head, "Would you like to make the first move?"

"Sōru no Shōmetsu! (Soul Extinction!)"

"Ankoku no Rakuen! (Altaris!)"

0-0-0

"Lyon, We are the ones that know the horror of Deliora the best, so why?" Grey asked as the two stood off at a distance, "Why are you releasing him?"

"Because of your foolishness, Ur was lost forever, making it impossible to surpass her," Lyon said, "But if I defeat Deliora, I will prove her superior,"

"And you call me a fool!" Grey ran at Lyon, "Do I have to carve this into you? Deliora is BAD!"

"Aisu Īguru! (Ice Make: Eagle!)"

"Aisu Ken! (Ice Make: Sword!)"

"Ur merely sealed Deliora away, I plan to finish the job," Lyon grinned, "I remembered what Deliora fought like, I trained myself to fight him and win,"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Lyon's eyebrows rose as Grey batted away the flock of birds and dashed towards him, "_That's_ what you've been doing the last few years? Obsessing over a dead demon?"

"Aisu Kagidzume! (Ice Make: Talons!)" Lyon's forearms donned an armor of ice in a similar manner to an eagles talons, clashing with Grey's sword and beginning to strike out at him madly, "I trained to become stronger than I have ever been, but what did you do? You forgot all about Ur and let your skills dull while doing handy work at some guild, how is that better than what I've done?"

"You are an idiot!" Grey said as he pushed back Lyon's arms, assaulting him with a barrage of well thought out attacks, "I did what Ur _wanted_. She _wanted _us to go out and see the world; she wanted us to find another purpose in life other than this… obsession over a demon!"

Grey's sword moved to strike Lyon, but he placed his arms up to defend himself- startled to see that the sword left a large crack in his weapons,

"You say my skills dulled?" Grey said, "I trained with one of the ten wizard saints to finish my training with Aisu Meiku (Ice Make), I trained with the best swordswoman on the planet,"

Grey pulled back his free hand, "And I fist-fought the world's most stubborn knuckle-head every day of my life,"

Grey's fist connected with Lyon's face, causing him to stumble back, allowing Grey to smash him with the blunt side of his blade, sending him flying,

"Is that it?" Lyon said, an insane grin covering his face, "Is this the extent of your power? Training? That's exactly what I did! I found ways to finish Ur's training, enhance my skills, all to accomplish my goal!"

Lyon placed his hands together, surprising Grey, "The one spell in my arsenal that I need two hands for, prepare yourself,"

"Aisu Sunō Mure! (Ice Make: Snow Herd!)"

Grey's eyes widened as he saw Lyon spawn a pack of tigers- there were at least twenty, "Attack!"

Grey grunted as Lyon's battle cry went out, jumping to the trees in hope of finding shelter,

"You lied by the way, about finishing Ur's training," Grey's voice echoed throughout the forest,

"Oh really?" Lyon smirked, "What about Ice Make could you know that I possibly couldn't?"

"I said Ur's training, not Ice Make," Grey replied, causing Lyon to frown, "Ur's final teaching to us was when she rescued us from Deliora- she taught us to protect and believe in our nakama! How can you say you believe in Ur's choice while you want to take the last thing she taught us and tear it apart, just to surpass her?"

"Shut up and fight already!" Lyon cried out angrily, "You're just trying to dishevel me so you can win!"

"There's another thing, Lyon," Grey appeared in the tree in front of the herd, gaining their attention, "Ur taught us something else that day- she didn't fight for herself; if she was she wouldn't be there, she fought for _us_,"

"And just like her, I am here to fight for my friends," Grey said as he jumped down from the tree, unleashing an Ice Make spell,

"Hyōjin: Nanarenbu! (Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!)"

Lyon watched in horror as Grey tore through the herd of tigers, using the ice blades on his hand and on his elbow to utterly destroy the army of ice animals he had created,

Lyon clenched his teeth and ran forward to help the remainder of his herd fight off Grey, using his talons to block several of Grey's blows-

Shattering in the process.

Lyon smirked as the tigers left over jumped at Grey from overhead, waiting for his screams of agony and pain to reach his ears-

"Himitsu Kenshi no Geijutsu: Uragiri no Hōshū Nashi! (Secret Swordsman Art: No Blindsight!)"

Lyon's eyes widened as Grey's arms moved in a flash, ending with the one blade at his throat,

The Tigers cracking and disappearing several seconds later due to lag.

"This is the power that comes from fighting for one's allies," Grey said as he lifted the blade, "Maybe I can show it to you sometime, good night,"

Thump!

Grey hit Lyon with the blunt side of his ice blade, knocking him out cold, allowing Grey to fall to his knees in exhaustion,

'This day has sucked… Dark guilds first, then Deliora? What in the world did I ever do to you Kami?'

Grey looked up to see the black light continue pouring down from the sky and fell down next to Lyon, 'Curse my… lack of… sleep…'

Grey promptly fell into a deep slumber, trying to make up for his insane over use on his reserves and lack of much, much needed sleep.

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

** For people who may not know, Fu is the official jinchuriki of the Nanabi (7-tails), was revealed in artwork before Shippuden got too far into the fight against Akatsuki, I know because I have seen several of these works- kishimoto is a boss**

** Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

** -Fu is a victim of Deliora? Doesn't seem so sad about it though, and still a jinchuriki :O and she is fearful of using too much chakra? What could this mean?**

** -Sherry pulled a fast one, didn't see it coming right? Anyway, where did Angelica go?**

** -Zalty v.s. Grey, advantage to Zalty: As you saw, no matter what he could do, Grey could not get that orb away, and not only is he not Natsu when it comes to invincibility (he's pretty close though- one of the closer ones) but Zalty has a grudge against him that goes **_**way**_** through this arc. Most of you already know the identity of Zalty anyway,**

** -Naruto v.s. Zalty… Who the heck is winning anyway?**

** -Natsu v.s. Yuka and Toby… wtf Natsu looses? Yes, he got faked out. He only fought an entire Dark Guild this afternoon didn't he? Oh yeah, and didn't he get his ass get wiped all over the train station like everyone else? I have my reasons anyway… besides, Yuka and Toby aren't horrible at fighting anyway, I wonder what other fics have strategically planned Natsu's defeat like I did anyway, I'll have to look that one up.**

** -Mirajane v.s. Cru-alty… using Satan Soul right off the bat… For those of you who know who Cru-alty is, then you should know she can sense the insane power radiating off of him.**

** -Cru-alty is a false identity I created for the purpose of making my fic more original. Try it if you like, just leave me some credit!**

** -Grey v.s. Lyon, Grey is victorious, not only that he gets to give Lyon the 'friendship is magic' talk that he needed, showing off and making himself look like a boss while he's at it.**

** -That attack grey uses with the **_**really**_** long name is something I created (too lazy to retype it) so yeah, that's mine!**

** About Kishimoto being a boss, I take it back. On the wiki, under trivia on Fu, he says that 'he isn't sure about the gender of this jinchuriki' :O wtf?**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: New poll up on profile: _check it!_** **I LISTEN TO YOU PEOPLE (to a certain extent, since I control the choices due to future planed events...)**

** ~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	10. Ch10: Demons and Diehards

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

**I was supposed to publish a chapter of something else (another fic) but I hit a roadblock and put up a poll to try help with my choices: 1 person voted. Since this is where all my publicity (what scraps there are I treasure) and the next chapter of the fic I was supposed to be working is on a roadblock, this is all I could do: post here and try to get you guys to vote.**

**Anyway on the bright side: I have heat in my house again! Only when it's above 40 degrees! So if it's cold I'll be cursing! And using CAPS LOCK! And spamming exclamation points! Now on the dark side, however, we have cookies. So screw the light side and give me a cookie: random of course. That's just how I roll.**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch10: Demons and Diehards

"Sōru no Shōmetsu! (Soul Extinction!)"

"Ankoku no Rakuen! (Altaris!)"

The two respective blasts of darkness Magic collided in a burst of light- quickly followed by darkness- which once again was filled with light-

"Jaakuna Supāku! (Evil Spark!)"

As Cru-alty had just finished releasing his respective attack Mirajane had used her insane speed to get behind him an launch another spell- slamming both palms onto his back and releasing a jolt of electricity.

"Just as I would expect from the 'Demon Mira'," Cru-alty said calmly as Mirajane's attack ended, "A merciless assault timed perfectly- enough to kill a normal opponent,"

Mirjane's eyes widened as he shrugged, forcing her back with the roll of his shoulder, "But as you can tell,"

"I am not a normal opponent."

0-0-0

'Where is everyone?' Lucy thought as she ran towards the light, 'And why did the light turn black, is Deliora going to wake soon?'

Lucy pushed through some of the brush as she continued, finding herself in a clearing-

'The temple!' Lucy thought, "But where is everyone else?"

"If you mean the pink-haired guy, he's gone down,"

Lucy looked towards the source and saw a man with blue hair and a dog-man coming from the side of the temple, their words did not sit well,

"Natsu? You beat Natsu?" Lucy exclaimed, 'This is bad… I can't take someone like these people,'

"The ritual is almost over anyway, so either way all of you will die," Yuka smirked, "Lyon will defeat that murder once and for all."

"No he won't!" Lucy was surprised to hear a third voice- feminine- come from behind her, emerging from the brush to reveal-

"Sherry?" both of Lucy's new opponents were disturbed, "_You_ were the one to tell them about our plans? Why?"

"I can't just sit here and let Lyon make the worst mistake of his life," Sherry clenched her fists, "That is why… That is why I will stop him! Because I love him!"

'Wow, burst it out loud- fearlessly too,' Lucy admired the pink haired teen for her boldness,

"You, blonde," Lucy found the pink haired girl looking at her, "I don't know what you can do, but these guys are no joke- Yuka uses Hadō (Wave), a magic that can nullify magic, and Toby uses Mahi Chikara: Mega Kurage (Paralysis Power: Mega Jellyfish) which lets his fingernails paralyze you,"

"Got it," Lucy replied, "Call me Lucy,"

"Sherry," Sherry replied, pointing one of her hands towards a nearby tree, "Ningyōgeki: Wudo Doro! (Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll!)"

Lucy watched in awe as the tree got up and walked towards them before 'running' towards Yuka and Toby, the latter was worried, but the former simply smirked,

"You can't beat me with your dolls!" Yuka yelled, "Hadō! (Wave!)"

As the blue aura of Magical energy went outward it hit Sherry's wooden doll- turning it into a regular tree again, planting its roots in the spot where it lay,

"Now what do you plan on doing now that I destroyed your-"

"MOOOOO!"

Yuka and Toby were forced to evade a giant axe flung from the tree- the owner of which came down shortly afterwards,

"I will defeat you fools and protect Lucy-san's nice-"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALREADY TAURUS!"

0-0-0

'Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) doesn't work against him, my clones are nothing but cannon fodder and he can snipe me with those dust particles, sense me even when I can't use any Magical power- which should be the only thing he can sense, and not only that,' Naruto thought as he received a solid right to the face, sending him back into his own horde of clones again, 'He's faster _and_ stronger than me,'

"Oh? I hit the real you?" Zalty commented as the clones continued to pour in at him, only for him to dispatch every one of them that dared, "That's a good start, I can't afford to play with you much more,"

'He's been playing with me this whole time?' Naruto clenched his fists as he joined his clones in the assault again, memories of Zalty's attacks defeating him flooding in, 'I have to do something- no way the others can beat him,'

"Believe me, it is your fate to lose this fight; don't fight against fate," The masked man said, "It only makes life more painful in the end- don't go down that path,"

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)"

Zalty carelessly sidestepped Naruto's attack, smashing the closest fist into his head as he passed- it was the real one again,

"You continue to fight me while you have the lower hand," Zalty continued, "You do realize that you will not win at this rate."

"Ratings are overrated!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his head and stood- realizing the absence of his clones, 'Let's try this the old fashioned way,'

"You are going to face me yourself?" Zalty asked, reforming the orb in his hand as Naruto pulled out kunai in either hand, "Come then, I haven't hit much solid mass because of all those clones,"

"I'm ready to finally hit something solid myself, besides that orb anyway," Naruto winced as he saw the orb flying his way, placing his hands together as it drew close-

"Kawarimi no Jutsu! (Substitution Technique!)"

'Substiuti-' Zalty's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light and a horrible pain in his head- causing him to cradle it as he turned to see Naruto off at a distance,

Where he had been standing,

"H-HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!" Zalty screamed as he let the orb drop to the ground, "YOU WILL DIE HERE!"

Naruto watched in wonder as Zalty raised the orb in the air, "Furasshu Fowādo! (Flash Forward!)"

"What the-" Naruto stood in bewilderment as the single orb in the sky multiplied into ten-thousand: more than the amount of clones he could easily create anyway, 'The one in ten-thousandth chance that my opponent will swap in instead of a log just _had_ to tick him off, drain my tired ass of chakra,'

"Heh-heh, I can tell that you can't do that again because of the look on your face," Naruto grimaced as Zalty's words rang true, causing Zalty to smirk, "Prepare to die then,"

The orbs began to fly down towards him and Naruto raised his two kunai defensively, nervously, 'I have to be careful with my chakra- after Aisenwald and running from that storm I'm running out of chakra- I didn't think it was possible until now,'

Naruto winced in pain as the first couple of orbs hit- blocking several with his kunai before the pain began to overwhelm him and everything went black, 'Am I going to die here?'

0-0-0

"Goō no Kyōretsuna Hitofuri! (Mighty Swing of the Bull King!)"

Yuka grunted as he flipped back from the series of swipes from the giant cow's axe, his magic not very effective against his physical opponent. The two ladies ensured he wouldn't be engaging Sherry,

"Hadō Dangan! (Wave Bullet!)"

Yuka created two magical circles at either side of him and launched his magic offensively, catching Taurus off guard, but not off guard enough to hit him,

'Celestial spirits are really _this_ fast?' Yuka thought as he continued to fire his shots at Taurus, who dodged and fought the attack off as he came towards his target, 'His brute force is the perfect counter to my attacks, how can I stop him from winning at this rate-'

Yuka jumped back as Taurus began to engage him again, what did he know about celestial spirits that could help him with this?

Nothing special.

He grunted as Taurus' blade came down close to him- before he could bring it back up Yuka jumped onto the blade and stepped on Taurus' face to propel a retreat,

Not effective.

'This is insane!' Yuka thought as he desperately tried to fight off the giant cow that was easily overwhelming him, 'This will end in my loss a hundred times over; I have to try swapping opponents,'

"You are very agile for your size," Taurus stated as his axe once again missed the agile man, "But for the sake of Lucy-san's nice body I will defeat you~!"

'Wait, Lucy?' Yuka looked away from the bull to see the blonde haired mage fighting Toby with the help of Sherry and her wood dolls, 'That's it!'

Yuka threw back his arms and flung them forward again, initiating his offensive attack,

"Hadō Dangan! (Wave Bullet!)"

"Not enough!" Taurus blocked each of the blows heading towards him expertly, which would have concerned Yuka if he had actually been aiming for Taurus,

No, he had figured out how to beat this sucker,

"Lucy-san look out!"

"Wha- AH!" Lucy, who was aiding Sherry fighting Toby with her whip, was now faced with a series of blue shots,

Taurus was immediately in front of her, but then he suddenly started to-

Disappear?

"T-Taurus?" Lucy asked in wonderment as Taurus began to transfer back into the spirit world, "What's happening?"

"He hit your keys with that attack of his," Taurus grimaced as he tried to fight being sent back, "His magic prevents other magic, and while it may not be as physical as your ally's Aisu Meiku (Ice Make), your magic can still be turned off like this,"

"What?" Lucy's eyes widened, "Does this mean that-"

"We will try to break through and help you Lucy-san!" Taurus said as he began to disperse completely, "Hurry, the blue-haired one is coming!"

"Eh?" Lucy saw her new opponent come and stretched her whip in her hands, "Don't worry, I'll be fine,"

"Hadō Dangan! (Wave Bullet!)"

0-0-0

Sherry was surprised that Yuka had managed to take down Lucy's magic as well as her own, which made it almost impossible for either of them to win.

Since the beginning she had been attacking Toby with full intent to knock him out cold, but now she lost some vigor.

Having not hit him once, even with the aid of Lucy, was not helping.

"You don't have to do this Sherry!" Toby said as he clawed at one of the roots/legs of the tree monster, "Come back! We can pretend this never happened-"

"But _I_ can never forget what is already happening!" Sherry replied, louder than Toby as her anger rose, "Lyon-sama is strong, but not strong as Deliora, and with an opposition force as well as fighting Deliora we have no chance in winning!"

"I was trying to redeem you Sherry!" Toby said back, just as loud, if not louder, as his opponent, "But you won't let me: that's fine, but what will Lyon say if he came right now and saw you trying to fight against him?"

Sherry was momentarily shocked- long enough for Toby to smash through her tree doll and lunge to paralyze her,

"Mahi Chikara: Mega Kurage! (Paralysis Power: Mega Jellyfish!)"

Sherry had no time to react as the fingers shot out towards her as she stood straight- he was on a perfect crash course for her shoulder-

Until the ground started shaking.

Toby was taken aback by the loss of balance and allowed Sherry to recover in time to launch and land a kick to Toby's face, causing him to stumble back as she remembered the important part of the fight,

"Ningyōgeki: Ruoko Doro! (Doll Play Attack: Rock Doll!)"

Toby winced as he rubbed his face and his eyes, removing them to find a giant golem of rock standing in front of him

Heading for the temple.

'Holy sh-' Toby's eyes bulged as the golem walked past him, towards the temple, "Yuka! Sherry's going to destroy the temple!"

"What?" Yuka turned from his fight with Lucy to dash forward and use another blast of his blue energy, now aimed at the golem,

"Hadō Dan-GAH!"

"Yuka!" Toby looked at his fallen comrade and found himself stuck between a rock (literally) and a hard place, which happened to be a whip-wielding blonde chick.

Either way he was royally screwed.

"Grr," Yuka held his side as he stood up, in obvious pain where the whip had smacked into him, "Toby, you hold her off,"

Toby nodded as Yuka ran back to where the rock golem was reforming, still holding his side and favoring his leg,

'Now what?' Toby asked as Lucy prepared to smash the brown rope into his person similarly as she had done to Yuka, and as she had tried before, 'If I try to run off like Yuka, then we'll just end up doing this switch off over and over again,'

He smirked as Lucy's whip flew by, but he easily dodged the weapon, 'Besides, while it may hurt more, I'm faced against an opponent I can beat easily: no rocks to stop my nails,'

0-0-0

'This is bad,' Mirajane thought as she managed to dodge another darkness spell from the mysterious Cru-alty, 'Time is against me, I can't hold up for much longer,'

"Nearing your time?" Mirajane winced as her thoughts were read like a book, forcing her to take another hit, forcing her to have another amount of time get shaved off of her reserves, and the man smirked, "Every hit I deal to you causes this form to weaken, and at this point you could be defeated by most of the fools in your own guild near your age,"

"That's good to know," Mirajane said as she dashed forward in an attempt to melee him, "Because it means that they are strong, and it makes me proud!"

She was taken off guard by a sudden flash of movement from the man, who lashed out into two palm thrusts that landed cleanly in her gut-

'No…' Mirajane clenched her fists as her form began to revert back to normal, 'Out of… time…'

"Pride leads to the fall, 'Demon Mira,'" Mirajane scowled weakly from her position on the ground as he leaned over her, "But perhaps we will meet again? That would be splendid!"

Then he, along with the rest of what she saw, faded to black.

0-0-0

"**Twice in one day?"**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the sewer of his biju again,

"**You aren't looking too good either kit,"** the Kyuubi commented from behind his bars, **"Maybe if you released me I could-"**

"No."

"**Eh, well it was worth a shot," **The mighty biju sighed, **"But this must be some sort of a record, the last time this happened is when you met the arch-bastard-"**

"Stop saying shit about Gildarts-sensei!" Naruto yelled, "All he did was help the Fourth kick your ass ok? Big deal,"

"**Whatever," **The Kyuubi shrugged off the comment,** "I can't give you too much because you are already experiencing chakra exhaustion mildly, so hurting in the morning- **_**if**_** you live,"**

"You say that like I'll actually die," Naruto commented as he began to fade from the sewer,

"**You talk as if you didn't say anything about possibly dying before you came here!"** The Kyuubi roared as Naruto left, sighing when he had disappeared, **"Why couldn't I have been put in some stupid person that would decide to release me. Why did I have to get stuck with the ignorant blonde and the arch bastard?"**

0-0-0

'Magical power?' Fu's eyes snapped open as she felt the energy- seeing a rock golem attempt approaching the temple from the ground floor, 'No! Not now! I can't stop it if I'm powering the light-'

"Hadō Dangan! (Wave Bullet!)"

Fu sighed in relief as the golem was battered away with blue shots, causing it to crumble as a tree replaced it, making a new thing to try getting towards her location and turn off the light that fueled the release of Deliora,

'We are so close- they can't stop us now!' Fu channeled more energy into the light as she saw the battle slowly coming closer to her location on the top of the temple 'I can't let them stop this-'

Fu's eyes widened as she saw the hand of the golem chuck a rock that was heading straight for her-

'N-no way, not now!'

"Hadō Dangan! (Wave Bullet!)"

Fu clenched her teeth as she was saved from the blow, but she realized this would not last forever- at this rate the two would break through,

Until the temple began to shake.

0-0-0

"Heh," Zalty smiled smugly as he looked down at the horribly battered and bruised body of his formerly blonde opponent (currently red), "I tried to warn you fool, do not fight fate."

"I will… fight…"

Zalty's smugness faded into shock as the arms came to his side, propping him up slowly, obviously very injured indeed,

"You're alive?" Zalty grew to a state of alarm, only to calm, "Well congratulations, you are the first to survive such an attack of mine, but that shall be solved quickly enough."

Naruto stood slowly, painfully, as the power of the fox began to take effect, healing his wounds and allowing him to stand- even if he was hunching,

"B-bring it," Naruto said weakly as he slowly placed his hands together, his movements speeding up as his system began to revive, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"

Naruto's dreary command caused the creation of several clones that moved about the same pace as himself- slow, but speeding up,

"You are too weak to fight me," Zalty noted, "You could barely even use this annoying technique of yours, and you expect to defeat me how?"

"With my strength," Naruto replied, reaching out either hand to his clones, which began to help him create the blue sphere he had done once before,

"With what strength?" Zalty chuckled as he began to fight against the flow of energy, causing it to turn into nothing whenever the spheres had become large enough to threaten him, "You can barely stand."

"I can only stand," Naruto coughed as he poured chakra into his two palms, replenishing what Zalty had taken, "Because of my friends,"

"What good do they do you if they are all dead then?" Zalty said sickly, "My allies and I could easily kill you all. What's to say that they aren't dead right now?"

"I know they aren't dead," Naruto said, "But if my friends were all dead, then that would only cause me to kill you."

"Kill me?" Zalty let out a hearty laugh as he dispersed the blue sphere again, "That's a funny one right there, it is not your fate-"

"How the heck do you get to decide my fate!" Zalty was taken aback by the force now behind Naruto as the sphere's power increased, "Unlike you I will fight the flow; I will make my own destiny!"

Zalty smirked as Naruto left his clones behind and charged, moving to disintegrate the blue sphere like he had done before-

It… wasn't working?

'What is this?' Zalty thought as Naruto closed the distance between the two with his hands holding the two orbs, 'I can't affect them?'

"**Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)**"

Zalty grunted in pain as the two red spheres smashed into him- evolving into a scream of pain as Naruto pushed harder- releasing more chakra and sending him back hard, through the brush, the trees, eventually falling as he hit a rock, sliding to the ground in Naruto's full view,

'Heh, we taught him that one,' Naruto's vision faded as he saw a faint movement surround the defeated figure ahead, ready to let himself fall to the ground as he lost consciousness,

His loss of consciousness was the only thing that prevented him from seeing the man he had faced dash forward and catch him as he fell, turning into a beautiful woman with black hair in a white dress,

'You certainly were an interesting opponent, Uzumaki Naruto,' Ultear thought as she laid him gently on the ground, 'Perhaps I will find out how you plan to fight this fight, because the Dark Age will come, and then you will be powerless against me.'

"Ultear?"

The woman turned at the sound of her name to see the one person she was hoping would not notice her outburst,

"What happened here?"

"He was very strong- he even broke my Henshin (Transformation Magic) near the end,"

The man said nothing in reply as he walked and looked down at the fallen blonde, then continued to walk past him, "The plan has failed,"

"They haven't found out anything though?"

"No," The man known by the other island inhabitants replied, "But Deliora was apparently dead anyway, and he is now."

"Then we shall leave?"

"Immediatly."

The two figures vanished from sight as a woman with red hair stepped into the clearing, dragging two other unconscious forms with her as she saw the remainders of what could only be described as a painful fight-

She let the two men rest on the ground as she walked over and picked him up, looking in the direction she had seen the other two people leave to- remembering them perfectly,

'Siegrain- no, Jellal Fernandes,' She said as she brought the knocked out Naruto Uzumaki to the pile, 'You may have escaped me today, but I swear that I will change you- I will bring you back.'

'I swear on Scarlet- the name you gave me, that you will repent of your sins!'

Suddenly the ground began to shake with a large magical power, causing her to turn her head in the direction of the black light and the temple on which it landed,

'What in the world?'

0-0-0

'Th- the temple is… tilting?' Fu's energy was running out and she knew the ritual was coming to a close- Deliora would be awakened and she would be freed from the one debt she had to pay- then she would be truly free. But her mind was racing as she tried to keep herself in the position of the light, which was changing position as the temple tilted, forgetting about that fact, 'But that's impossible! There's no way-'

"Karyuu no Kenkaku! (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!)"

Fu's anger rose uncontrollably as she saw the same pink-haired mage from before burst through the roof, covered in a majestic flame,

"You again?"

The light gone, the purpose of using her demonic chakra fulfilled, she fell on her face and fainted from Chakra exhaustion and fatigue- just as her prisoner had stated,

"What happened to the scary lady?"

"I don't know, Happy," Natsu replied, "But we should help the others, it looks like they-"

"Natsu, Happy,"

The two mages turned to the source of the voice to see the fight broken up- the blue haired man and dog sprawled out on the ground below, the pink haired woman resting against a tree, and Lucy cowering in fear of-

"Oh, hi Erza!"

"Heh, did you see that? We totally-" Natsu was cut off and he too, began to cower in fear of 'the look,'

"You took this mission… why?"

0-0-0

"Oh my-" Natsu's throat was stuck, unable to choke out the words as he saw Grey, Mirajane and Naruto all laid out in cots inside the house they had been provided with, "What did I miss?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Erza said, "I was only here to pick up the pieces, but there is more to this than we thought,"

Erza turned to Lucy, "What do you have to report?"

"Well, as far as I know Naruto and Natsu got up before Mirajane and I," She started, "But Sherry came to the village and warned us about Deliora, then Mirajane and myself went off towards the light and found a guy named Cru-alty, and I kept going until I found Yuka and Toby, where Sherry found me, and then you showed up."

"He wasn't released though- Deliora I mean," Sherry explained, "The Magic counsel will need him back-"

"No, he was released."

Everyone turned and looked at Natsu, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground,

"What do you mean he was released?" Sherry said, "I know what his pressure is like, more than any of you, how do you know that he was raised?"

"Because I saw it," Natsu saw the looks and looked at Happy, "I did too see it; you saw it too right?"

"Aye saaah!" Happy said, "He was a big meanie, but he just stood there, and the light hit him and he died!"

"The light killed him?" Erza asked as she sat in thought, "It makes sense, since Deliora is a living magic, how ironic that his method of freedom was his downfall."

"But what about the curse?" Natsu asked, "How do we solve the curse?"

"I thought I told you both, we are leaving as soon as I get the facts straight-"

"Mirajane knows how," Lucy interrupted Erza as she spoke up, "When we found Cru-alty, Mirajane said she figured out the curse."

'Leave it to Mirajane,' Erza thought as she sighed, "Fine. Then we will solve the curse, leave, and you will all receive punishment."

"P-punishment?"

0-0-0

"You… How dare you?" Fu's voice rose as she woke, remembering the sudden appearance of the pink haired mage. The light continued to pour in through the tree tops: the light of day, "How dare you take the only thing I need to do in life and destroy it in front of me, then say 'you again?' as if I am the problem! I will kill you!"

"Fairy Tail shall burn at my fingertips!" Fu shouted to the tree tops, scaring away the birds and causing them to fly away, "Not in the name of Phantom Lord, in the name of Fu! I will crush you all!"

Unbeknownst to Fu, a lone bird in a nest sat perched, looking sadly as she walked away, looking into the sky to see other birds flying high, free and nimble.

0-0-0

"I sensed it."

"You what?" Two shaded figures talked in a dark room, the second one replying in shock, "The Nanabi? In this realm?"

"No, more than the Nanabi," the first figure replied, "I sensed two enormous bodies of chakra. It could well be the Nanabi appearing, but there is more to it than that."

"Who will we send then?" The second voice asked, "This is something we can _not_ let slide."

"We won't," the first voice said, "So, who shall be sent?"

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

**So yeah, Galuna is closed: Phantom Lord is ahead and this is where FT becomes epic in my opnion, looking forward to it. What about you?**

**Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

**-Mirajane, when I began to think about it, crushes Freed when she releases it her first time. However that was under extreme emotional conditions, which fueled her 'dark side' and were not present in this case, so I'm going with the stuff from the S-Class trial fight: time limit. Battle was something I didn't want to divulge too much into anyway though,**

**-Lucy teamed up with Sherry? That was fun to make happen, although not everything I planned for came about, I'm sure it can occur in the Nirvanna scenes to come though :)**

**-Naruto runs out of chakra? He's tired more than anything, and if using the biju's chakra didn't have a draw back then why would anyone give a crap about the Uchiha? The jinchuriki would be better infinetly! Besides, Naruto may know how to deal with the fox in speech, but his bite is something he still has to deal with.**

**-Naruto v.s. Zalty: winner Ultear. That was something I thought up a LONG time ago when I figured out exactly how powerful Ultear is and how badly she could have trolled them all if she wanted to (why she didn't go try kill Grey and Lyon I have no idea, that would be hilarious though) Kyuubi chakra=living being, therefore Ultear can **_**not**_** remove it like regular chakra, that is my reasoning.**

**-Fairy Tail v.s. Lyon & co: Winner is Erza. Always. Hands down. Don't deny her ability to tap into the forces of the Chuck Norris!**

**-Natsu's tale of escaping Paralysis will be something for the next chapter to dwell upon: flashbacks are fun**

**-Fu will come back and lay a new a_h_ on all of them if she can help it. that will be fun**

**-Mysterious men? :O Has to do with the poll, guess who? Vote and find out!**

_**VERY**_** IMPORTANT POLL!**** Like seriously, I need your opinions (within my limitations of course: some characters are so awesome I have entire arcs made to increase their awesomeness) and unlike the past one it contains to both this fic AND IchiRuki (bleach crossover of mine) I have the poll on my profile so go do it! It's really the only reason I updated: I have had 0 notices of activity in 2 days: I posted a third fic only yesterday! :'( Also experiencing weird things on my FF avcount: like no graphs of activity, page pops up in errors, and I haven't gotten a response from the people yet…**

**Anyway happy new year, rest read and review~!**

**~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	11. Ch11: First Blow

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

**Hello there, the edited version of ch11 is here, I wanted to wait until I wrote ch13 but that wouldn't be for a **_**while**_**, so here! (explanation of change at the bottom)**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch11: First Blow

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLOT EDITS HAVE BEEN DONE TO THIS CHAPTER!(1/14/12)**_

Ow.

Pain was throbbing through Naruto, who at this point was suffering from Chakra exhaustion: something that he would never have thought to have suffered from, and since the Kyuubi was chakra he couldn't really help in this department.

It was embarrassing. He was lying out on a stretcher, being carried around like he was from a hospital or something.

And the worst part of it was he couldn't really tell if Happy was secretly chewing his jacket off or not,

After being 'paraded' through Magnolia with not much conversation between the seven, Natsu seemed to remember something-

"Erza, you still have to fight me!"

Everyone sweat dropped at his proclamation. Well, except Erza- who never did such a thing,

"Then when we get back I will fight you," she replied, "But we should probably take Naruto back to his house before stopping off at the guild-"

Oh yes, thank god!

"Where does Naruto live anyway?"

"Actually… Um," Naruto trailed on, "I don't really have a place to stay; I haven't been in Magnolia for more than a day,"

"Well then," Lucy started, "Where do you think he could stay?"

All eyes on her, except Mirajane, who had a different idea, "It may be kind of lonely, but we do have an infirmary in the guild: you are injured after all,"

"Sound good?"

"Sure…" Naruto replied, not like he really cared where he slept or anything, he just didn't want to be paraded through the guild like he was: no chakra for a quick Henge (Transformation Technique) to disguise himself or anything,

'Phew,' Lucy sighed in relief, 'I am not a boarding house. Sure he could stay, but then who would try to live their next? Natsu's would just start living in my house,'

Lucy shivered,

"Are you cold?"

"No Grey, just thought of something cold is all,"

0-0-0

From a rooftop not far from where this conversation was taking place, a man watched the procession with a long telescope, putting it away as he jumped to the next, getting closer,

'So you're alive,' the man thought as he began to watch the group again, 'He was right, and soon I will-'

"AAAH!"

0-0-0

"Hm?"

Everyone turned to look where the scream came from to see a man fall from a roof- landing with a thud in the middle of an alley they had passed a while ago,

"Weird," Lucy was the first to move on, "Probably some pervert that took a wrong step-"

"ACHOO!"

"Lucy is physic!"

"Um… you mean psychic Happy?"

"Yeah, that!" Happy smiled as he sat on the stretcher and looked back at the man who had fallen, "Hey, he's getting up!"

"Ok Happy," Mirajane said, "We don't need to be eavesdropping on other people-"

"But look! He has a telescope and he's looking at us!" Happy pointed, drawing the other's attention to the man who noticed, disappearing into the alley,

"I think I will have a word with this one,"

Everyone shivered as Erza calmly walked over to where the man with the telescope had gone, reached out into the alley and dragged him out.

"Now I believe sir," Erza said as she held the man up in front of the others, "That you owe us an apology,"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"And what are you sorry for?"

"Spying-on-you-for-a-book-since-I-wanted-to-know-your-reaction-when-you-learned-that-Phantom-Lord-trashed-your-guild."

"…"

"What?" Natsu spoke up as everyone else became quiet, "The guild is trashed? By Phantom Lord?"

"A-ha!" The man pulled a notepad out of nowhere and began to scribble down notes, "Excellent! Keep going; just pretend I'm not here,"

"You aren't," Erza dropped the man and everyone dashed towards the guild-

Forgetting about Naruto?

"OW!" Naruto yelled as he was dropped, seeing everyone disappear from sight, "Hey! Come back here!"

"You, blonde,"

Naruto looked up to see the man they had been talking to- he had been unable to see him from his position since he was in the stretcher, but now he could see him easier.

Spiky white hair that came down in a ponytail at the back of his head, red lines down his cheeks, a metal band around his head that had the kanji for 'oil' on it, and he wore a red vest overtop a dull-green outfit,

"Did you need something?" Naruto asked,

"Well since you're not really in a hurry yes, I do," the man replied sarcastically, "My name is Jiraiya,"

0-0-0

"Master what the hell happened?" Natsu said as he came in- the entire first floor upward had been smashed into almost nothing by metal rods, signifying that it was done by Gajeel; second best of Phantom Lord.

"Oi Natsu!" Makarov replied, "I think you have some explaining to do to me, all of you!"

"Why the hell aren't we taking out Phantom Lord?"

"Natsu, I told you already, you have some explaining to do to me!"

"That green-haired lady already said Phantom Lord was at war with us!" Natsu shouted, causing the room to go silent,

"Green hair you say," Makarov sat in thought, "Fu? Juggernaut Fu?"

"She met us on Galuna Island," Grey joined in, "I don't know all the details, but she was being a bitch the whole time, and…"

"…" the six mages sat in silence as Makarov interpreted their facial expressions, "She did not."

"… What!" Natsu replied hotly, "I was their! I saw it-"

"No, she did _not_," Makarov said, using his Jiyaianto (Titan) magic to enlarge his fist to smash the wall behind him, "Natsu. I don't care if she said they are at war with us or not, if I am to believe she did that there would be nothing, _nothing, _from declaring war and bringing the whole town with them in one final Yōsei no Hōritsu (Fairy Law),"

Mirajane walked off, a tear on her cheek,

"If any of you tell me anything related to that woman I will ignore you from now on; the guild is at stake," Makarov looked down at his clenched fists and sighed, taking several deep breaths to calm himself, letting the guild go back to status quo (for being confined to the basement), "Make sure you find another guild member to stay with, just in case Phantom Lord is still somewhere lurking for another attack,"

"Oh, speaking about that," Lucy said, "We were wondering if Naruto could stay in the infirmary for a few days, since he doesn't have a house and all,"

"Naruto went with you!" Makarov's eyes bulged 'Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Grey, Happy, Lucy, and Naruto? In one team? Oh Kami help us all…'

"Yeah, he's right-" Lucy gestured to a spot of nothingness,

Everyone blinked.

"OH MY GOSH WE DROPPED NARUTO!"

0-0-0

"Jiraiya of the Sannin huh," Naruto scoffed, "Like you even know who that is,"

"I am too," the man persisted, having lifted Naruto to the rooftops to talk more privately, "I know you were trained by Gildarts."

"…" Naruto sighed, "Don't talk to anyone about that then, they'll freak- especially Natsu because he will try to kill me."

"Do you believe me then?"

"No, you were spying on us, how do I know you haven't been spying on us before?" Naruto replied, cautious of the man that claimed to be from his home- so far away, "But tell me about Konoha- what's happened?"

"That's one of the reasons I'm out here," Jiraiya paused, "We were attacked."

"So?"

"So," Jiraiya clenched his fists, "The Third is dead."

"…" Naruto paused, suddenly reaching out and punching the man claiming to be one of the Sannin in the face before responding angrily, "How the heck did this happen? Who did it?"

"Orochimaru, one of my fellow Sannin, left the village long before you were born, and created his own village," Jiraiya rubbed his sore cheek as he explained, "Naruto, the village is in ruins."

"How…" Naruto looked down at his hands, "How could this have happened? I haven't finished everything yet-"

"Everything?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto, puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"Everything in the scroll that Jiji gave me before I left," Naruto replied, still upset about the news, "He said I couldn't come back until I learned _everything_."

"Do you have this scroll?"

Naruto pulled out a normal looking scroll from his jacket, tossing it to Jiraiya, who opened it- widening his eyes,

"This… Is amazing!" Jiraiya continued to unravel the scroll, noting the insane amount of storage seals inscribed on the scroll, "But does not seem so hard to learn, how much have you learned?"

"I have learned about," Naruto took the scroll and observed it, looking for the place he left off with Gildarts before arriving in Fiore, "About… here."

"A third of this?" Jiraiya asked, "But still, that is amazing. What did you learn so far?"

Naruto began to count out on his fingers, "A handful of low-powered jutsu, several styles of weak taijutsu and a strong one, some battle tactics; like the 1/10,000th chance of using the opponent as the target in Kawarimi (Substitution Technique)-"

"You know about that?" Jiraiya interupted him, amazed, "Not many Jounin are told about that, but you haven't experienced it right?"

"Once."

"Really?"

"Just the other night," Naruto winced, "Took a million times more chakra than a regular Kawarimi (Substitution Technique),"

"I haven't experienced one before- maybe that's why," Jiraiya returned to the main topic at hand, "Anything else?"

"Rasengan-"

"What?" Jiraiya paused him again, "Jiji couldn't have given you instruction on how to use Rasengan- he didn't know it!"

"I do though," Naruto said, "Along with Kage Bunshin-"

"Never mind," Jiraiya said, "What other broad categories have you studied?"

"Elemental affinities and Summoning," Naruto said, "But only by reading, since I don't have the paper or a summoning scroll,"

"You know a lot for your age," Jiraiya smiled 'He's just like you Minato, if not better. You would be proud.'

"So what do you want again?" Naruto asked as he looked at the man again, "You said you were here for a reason,"

"I'm here for two reasons," Jiraiya held two fingers up, "The first is to find beautiful sexy ladies, convince them to fall madly in love with me while enjoying special benefits,"

0-0-0

'And to train me.' Naruto thought as he returned to the guild with Natsu, Grey and Lucy, who had come back for him while Erza explained the mission details (Mirajane was preparing the infirmary apparently), who had come to pick him up moments after Jiraiya had finished his point and left, 'He said he would be doing 'research' since I wasn't in good shape, but I don't trust him. Something stinks about this whole thing,'

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy?" Lucy paused as a shorter girl with blue hair in an orange dress came up to them, and with her were two guys. One had orange hair and a brown-white hat that looked like a rip off of Dr. Seuss, the other wore a white t-shirt and green pants with two yellow straps going diagonally across his torso with tanner skin and black hair that came up to in an odd peak- a single strand, like an angler fish,

"What happened?" Levy ran over and looked down at Naruto, who was lying on the stretcher.

Again.

And the worst part was that this would just keep repeating ALL DAY, until he got to the infirmary and could be left alone,

"Chakra exhaustion," Naruto replied, confusing the girl, "You probably don't know what that is-"

"Chakra Exhaustion?" Levy's eyes widened, "You… you use Chakra?"

Naruto's eyes bulged, "What?"

"Someone uses Chakra on this side of the mountains? Really?" Levy's eyes began to shine, "Who are you anyway?"

"N-Naruto," Naruto replied, "But how do you know about-"

"Hey everyone!"

Mirajane's voice came loud and clear, gaining the attention of Natsu and Grey, who were standing doing nothing but holding the stretcher,

"Natsu, you had better hurry!" Mirajane said, "Erza is waiting for you, you're going to fight her right-"

"FIGHT ME ERZA!"

"Natsu you idio-OW~!" Naruto called out as he was dropped again, this time only on one end, hitting his head on the concrete hard, "I will get him for that,"'

"Are you ok?"

Naruto rubbed his head as he saw Levy kneeling down next to him, "Hey Jet, Droy, can you take over here?"

"Anything for you Levy-chan!"

Naruto looked up and the two guys that were with her picked up the stretcher, allowing Grey and Lucy to go off and watch the fight, and continued towards the nearby guild,

"We'll probably have to use the back door," Levy said as they walked, "The front will be crowded with people trying to watch the fight,"

"Sure thing!"

Naruto wondered about what was going on, first the guy claiming to be Jiraiya, and now this girl that knew about Chakra?

What in the world is happening here?

0-0-0

'Heh,' A man sneered as he saw a fight break out below in front of the guild he had just destroyed the other day, 'Stupid fairies getting frustrated over my little trick?'

He grinned, 'Then they'll just love what's going to happen tonight.'

He began to watch as the fight began to move up a few stages- Erza the Titania versus Natsu the Salamander.

Hopefully they could give him a good show before the rest of his guild wiped the floor with them.

0-0-0

"ERZA! ERZA!"

"NATSU! NATSU!"

The crowd cheered as the fight intensified: Natsu's attacks were weakened against the Flame Empress Armor Erza had donned not a second after the fight had begun, but he could compensate with more power behind his attacks,

"Karyuu no Teken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)"

"Too slow Natsu!"

Natsu's punch was dodged so easily by the sword wielder that she decided to show off, flipping over him and landing gracefully- going through the effort to place her foot behind herself to trip up Natsu,

Who fell to the floor hard.

Face-first,

"You still have a lot to learn, Natsu," Erza commented as Natsu jumped to his feet, angry about the embarrassing tactic Erza had used,

"I'm not as weak as I used to be!" Natsu shouted, "I'll show you!"

Natsu ignited both of his hands with the light of his signature move, bringing them together-

"Karyuu no-"

"NATSU! ERZA!"

Both competitors paused, seeing Makarov exit the building, "I understand you promised to fight him Erza, but now is not the time. Save your strength in case if Phantom Lord-"

Makarov suddenly stopped, looking at the building in front of them cautiously,

"Something wrong Master?" Mirajane asked as she walked up,

"No, I was seeing things," Makarov replied, "As for you, go home and rest up. Yesterday you fought a Dark Guild and defeated a demon. I know you may feel invincible, but that is when you will fall the hardest,"

The guild master walked back into the guild and the crowd dispersed, disappointing the two onlookers from the rooftop,

0-0-0

"Who taught you to use Chakra?"

Levy was a very intelligent person. She had only proven it a hundred times.

"I told you I was taught in school!" Naruto replied, "The academy is where we learn how to use chakra,"

"But you seem so calm about having Chakra exhaustion," Levy replied, she had sent Jet and Droy elsewhere after arriving in the infirmary, "It can _kill_ people and yet you pass it off as nothing?"

"I have a _lot_ of chakra, more than you have Magical power, or any other person in this guild," Naruto replied, "Except maybe Makarov- he _is_ a Wizard Saint,"

"I want to know."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her oddly, "You want to know what?"

"Charka. How to use it," Levy replied, "I've read about it in some very old manuscripts about contact with the countries east of the mountains, but they always say it works like our own Magic. That is just not the case."

"I know someone who might be able to explain the similarities-"

"Where is he?"

"I have no idea."

"What?" Levy was puzzled, "Why?"

"He is never home."

"Who is he?"

"That is something I can't really tell you," Naruto said, only for her to stare at him pleadingly, "No seriously, I can't. He would kill me."

'Someone dangerous, someone powerful,' Levy thought, 'He obviously knows where he lives since he can tell he's on a mission, and he must be a Mage if he does take these missions,'

"Where does he live?"

"I actually don't know," Naruto replied truthfully, "He never really told me, but he does have a house somewhere, he prefers the road though,"

'Prefers the road?' Levy shrugged off the ideas, "Never mind, but can you show me?"

"Not while I have Chakra exhaustion," Naruto replied, "But really, you can't tell anyone I use Chakra,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm... well…" Naruto scratched his head, "I guess I'm in hiding, not the best description but I'm supposedly dead."

"And so if you use chakra you could be traced," Levy concluded, "But does this mean the Elemental Nations are after you?"

"I would… rather not talk about it," Naruto said- footsteps suddenly rang through his ears and he continued hastily, "To explain it I have called it Te no Mahō (Hands Magic) ok? If someone asks you got it mixed up with something from a book you read or something,"

Levy nodded as Mirajane walked in,

"Oh, so you've met Levy then," Mirajane smiled, coming over and placing a bell over by his bed, "If you need something just holler,"

"Thanks Mira," Naruto said as she, along with Levy, left.

'Everything is just so complicated,' Naruto thought as he began to fall asleep- his need for it finally catching up, 'I just need… some sleep…'

0-0-0

"I just need some sleep…"

Lucy sighed, it had been a long day. She had stayed at the guild and talked to Levy for a while and tried to leave early, but the guild ruckus prevented her from doing so, and so she was forced to wait until they stopped. _Then_ she managed to leave.

Very long day.

Lucy reached down and pulled out her keys, looking through and picking out her house key without any trouble and opening her front door, walking in, and yawning,

She stretched and walked through her living room, tossing her keys on her bed- expertly avoiding Natsu and Happy as they did their push-up routine, and walking towards her dresser to get a fresh towel for after she bathed, stepping over Grey, who was lying on the floor with a bump on his head- most likely from Natsu sucker-punching him.

She looked and grabbed the towel, walking over to her bathroom and walked in- dodging Erza, who almost bumped into her,

Wait.

Did they all just-

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

0-0-0

"It's really cold out here,"

"Hey, would you like my jacket?"

"Or mine?"

"No thanks," Levy turned to two offers down, it was almost always like this- if she needed something her two teammates fought over it like bulldogs. She knew they liked her, but she didn't really share those feelings. And the fact that they didn't seem to notice, account for, or acknowledge that she didn't feel the same was hurtful to her in a way.

Master had said they should buddy-up with fellow mages for the night, who else did she expect? Naruto?

Well, then again, it wouldn't have been that bad.

She thought back to what had happened earlier; he seemed nice, but he was holding something back- something dark and mysterious,

"_Because I'm... well…" Naruto scratched his head, "I guess I'm in hiding, not the best description but I'm supposedly dead."_

'I'm going to find out about that soon,' Levy shivered, thankfully neither of her teammates noticed, and looked p into the night sky-

Beautiful. Like something out of a love novel- a romantic night with two lovers,

Levy sighed, if only she had someone to love-

"GAH!"

Levy turned to see a long, metal pole smashing Jet down into the concrete- shocking both her and Droy,

Droy moved to act but was smashed away with a roundhouse kick that sent him to the ground as well,

Levy, the only one left conscious, stood shocked as the man approached her,

"Good night miss," the man grinned, "You can call me Gajeel,"

0-0-0

"What the heck do you want?"

Naruto stood in the sewer again. He felt like he was doing this a lot now.

Too often.

"**I think I would like to try negotiating some things out with you,"** the fox said, **"I know some things you would like to know, and you can do some things I would like to do."**

"It's not like you've been very unsociable these past few years," Naruto replied, "But right now, I don't trust you. And I have no idea what you want anyway."

"**Freedom"**

"You know I will never give you that," Naruto replied, tapping his foot, "Now look, I was having an amazing dream about eating at Ichiraku again, so you better make this quick."

"**No, you misunderstand,"** The fox grinned, **"This time I have leverage over you. So **_**you**_** should listen to **_**me**_**."**

"What leverage do you have over me?" Naruto gave him a blank stare, "Because in all honesty, those bars don't really give you enough room to come and try killing me."

"**It is not you that you should be worried about," **The fox's grin grew larger;** "Your friends are in danger."**

"Like you would know," Naruto waved the notion off, "You're in here. How could you know what's going on out there?"

"**Being a master of Killer intent, and knowing how to use your weak human senses better than you do, gives me some advantages,"** The fox was not grinning friendly anymore- he looked sadistic **"Unless you strike a deal with me, one of your friends might die."**

"Again, I don't trust you," Naruto said, "Show me-"

"**I was waiting for you to ask,"**

Naruto was suddenly filled with senses he had never known before- he could smell the world outside of the sewer, feel the warmth of his bed,

Sense the killer intent coming from somewhere?

"**Now that you believe me," **The Kyuubi turned off his insane senses, bringing him back to the sewer, **"We start bargaining,"**

"Over my friend's lives?" Naruto clenched his fists, "No. I can leave here whenever I want to!"

"**If you want to die of Chakra exhaustion I suggest you stay here," **The Kyuubi grinned, **"I can cut off my support to your vitals you know, I can put you in Acoma right now because you have no chakra to fight mine off with."**

"Then do it! Kill me!" Naruto yelled as he began to disappear, "I dare you, because we both know you will die too!"

"**You don't understand then," **The Kyuubi roared, **"I would much rather escape your body than sit here with you and be treated like some house pet!"**

0-0-0

Naruto sat up with a start, sweat pouring down his face-

Killer intent; faint, but he could sense it,

He had to tell them!

How?

Naruto looked to his side and saw the bell Mirajane had left,

'Let's hope this works-'

Naruto grabbed the bell and rang it for his life- to his relief he heard footsteps coming,

"*Yawn,* What is it Naruto?" Mirajane asked as she walked into the room in her night gown, "You need something?"

"Someone is in danger-GAH!"

Naruto keeled over in the bed and dropped the bell, which made a large clank as it hit the ground,

"Naruto?" Mirajane ran over and looked at him, "Who's in danger? What's going on?"

"I'll be… Ok," Naruto grunted, obviously in severe pain, "South… Killer intent-"

"Naruto!" Mirajane shouted as Naruto fell face down, out cold, "MASTER!"

0-0-0

"Heh, this was too easy," Gajeel looked up at his work as he saw the three members of Fairy Tail strung about on the tree, Phantom Lord symbols engraved in their skin, 'They're going to have to do something about this, if they don't then they'd be fools.'

He took one last stare at the tree- that midget girl was kind of cute now that he thought about it,

Shrugging he smiled, smirked, and turned around, ready to leave-

Ending up eating a spicy knuckle sandwich,

"KARYUU NO TEKEN! (Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!)"

Gajeel's jaw swung back as his head was forced back hard, causing him to stumble as the blow came to his senses-

"AISU RANSU! (Ice Make: Lance!)"

It looked like he wouldn't get any time to react at this point-

Gajeel used his arms to change the course of the extending Ice blade, forcing it to miss as he jumped on it and forward- preparing to kick him-

WHAM~!

Gajeel was suddenly forced back hard, forcing him to lose the breath he had taken as he flew. When he recovered seconds later he looked up and saw the source of the kick,

"Gajeel Redfox," The red haired mage said, "You will die here,"

"AISU GAIZA! (Ice Make: Geyser!)"

Gajeel managed to jump up as the geyser appeared under him- now seeing all of his opponents at once he knew he was outclassed,

'I'll pay you back for that,' Gajeel looked at the red-haired mage with anger, 'Titania,'

Gajeel pulled his arm back as he began to fall back, the geyser coming near,

"Tetsuryū Gen'nō! (Sledgehammer of the Iron Dragon!)"

His arm extended into a grey rod and formed the mighty sledgehammer- crashing into the ice and releasing it into the air,

"Dawgone it!" Grey cursed as the shards of ice dissipated into a light mist, covering his escape, "All my fault…"

"It's not your fault Grey," Erza strode up to him and held his shoulder, "Now go. Gather the rest of the guild and take roll of who is willing to go."

Grey grinned, "So gramps is willing to fight back now?"

Erza nodded, "If this isn't a declaration of war, what is?"

Grey ran off into the town to go get the rest of the guild, the single thought on their minds was the same thing

'Phantom Lord will pay'

0-0-0

"Ah, Fu," Jose smiled as the mint-haired mage walked into his office, "Successful mission I presume-"

"No."

Silence.

"You…" Jose seemed upset and confused, "What happened?"

"Fairy Tail's famous interference," her grit teeth tried to interfere with her voice, "They 'unoficially' took the mission, then completed it and took off. They gave them some sort of consolation for their efforts too. I got nothing."

"Calm down Fu," Jose said, "It's nothing to get so worried about,"

"They always interfere!" she yelled, "They took my one chance to repay that… demon… right in front of my eyes! I'll kill those b_!"

Fu's expression darkened as she stood there, and when Jose got up and walked over to her, she paid no mind,

CLAP!

"That's more like it," Jose grinned, his arm around her shoulder, "Because Gajeel pulled the chain just right while you were gone,"

Fu's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed,

"Then in the morning, we dine on fresh fairy.

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

**Why did I re-write ch11 & 12 (for those of you who read the originals)? Very simple- they sucked.**

**This was something I started to realize on my own, but it took one of my viewers bring it fully to my attention. It kind of passed by me because I liked where I was going, but I came to a quick, simple realization of a big problem; I didn't have an explanation for introducing Tsunade and Orochimaru here, let alone having Orochimaru take sides with Phatnom Lord. That was a n00b author moment for me and I will try to be more careful about those again. Thank you Lednacek for pointing this out to me before it got out of hand. **_**If I go off on a tangent like that please tell me so I can fix it.**_

**I liked my idea, but it wasn't working out. I realized about half way into (starting) ch13 that there would be too many 'boss' fights- WAY too many. If the Narutoverse could so easily cross over into Fiore, than why wouldn't chakra be more common? I intentionally made it very rare and unheard of, so that couldn't work out. Just a minor setback guys, nothing too big.**

**Note that I also posted this in the next chapter so… just skip it.**

**I would have waited to put up the re-written version until I wrote ch13 but midterms had other plans :( I feel like I just wrote two chapters so… yeah.**

**Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

**-Naruto has to have some sort of limitations; hence the chakra exhaustion. I can tell I lost a few people when I did that, but he is not god. He has learned from a scroll on his own for three years with some guidance from people that don't use chakra, he has to be able to fall to something. Hence the Chakra exhaustion. I also happen to like the word hence; hence the repetition.**

**-The Kyuubi having a weird change of personality was something that is logical: before he was just doing something normal, at this point he could try negotiating a way to get some of his stuff done. He had all the cards that time, why play the nice guy? And for being a powerful demon you got to know how to play cards- I hear that's all they do down in hades (lol, not really)**

**-Little GajeelxLevy fluff there- Its cannon-ical, its reasonable, its fluff. I support the pairing anyway. Doesn't really bother me.**

**-Fu is back, and from what she said about being back from Galuna, she didn't get anything. I can see her ready to go 'FU SMASH!' like the hulk, what about you guys? xD :O**

**-Ironically the notes got smaller from the original chapter**

**I should have put up the notice about changing the chapters earlier, I apologize; Read, rage and/or review!**

**~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


	12. Ch12: First Blood

**To be simple I'm going to put a generic disclaimer here: If I owned Naruto, Bleach, or anything that earned me money, I would try to introduce too many unique ideas and have that position taken away from me, so the only thing I own is the plot and a few OC's**

"**When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life TAKE THE LEMONS BACK! Get **_**mad**_**! I don't want your ****ing lemons, what am I supposed to do with these! Demand to see life's manager! Make life **_**rue**_** the day it thought it could give **_**Cave Johnson**_** LEMONS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'M the man who's gonna BURN your house down! **_**With the lemons**_**! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a **_**combustible lemon**_** that **_**burns your house down**_**!" –Cave Johnson, Portal 2, copyright of pure win.**

**How Portal 2 has haters I have no idea- I don't even play the game and I acknowledge it's epic proportions.**

**Demons/Summons/Powerful People (like me :P)**

_Flashback/EMPHASIS_

Jutsu/Magic/Techniques

Ch12: First Blood

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLOT EDITS HAVE BEEN DONE TO THIS CHAPTER! (1/14/12)**_

This was war.

The chill in the night air was easily recognizable; there was no denying it- to go after their guild members so blatantly like this was inexcusable.

They did not question Naruto's method of warning them, or the unrecognizable person that was with Gajeel that night, but the guild had risen and left that hour.

The night air was gone.

The day had come.

No one cared.

Why care that they would be seen crushing Phantom Lord into the dust in broad daylight? Anger did not blind them to idiocy, it coaxed them to bravery.

Makarov's boots hitting the pavement were louder with every step he took towards the stone wall, or was it metal? He did not care.

Today Phantom Lord would pay for its crimes.

In blood.

Makarov's steps were silenced as he came to the wall- not because he stopped,

But because the sound of the wall shattering at his approach outclassed the sounds of his mere boots.

"JOSE!" Makarov cried out into the startled guild, "COME OUT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!"

"F-Fairy Tail?"

The guild of Phantom Lord, went silent as the rest of Fairy Tail began to walk in, standing next to their guildmaster,

Then they- chuckled?

The entire guild began laughing at them?

"You weak Fairies don't stand a chance against our Master!"

"Natsu,"

Makarov's voice was rather quiet amongst the bold laughter of the ignorant guild-

Ignorant of the pain they were about to experience,

"I hear you," Natsu strode up to Makarov and stood side by side, watching in pure rage as the men began to roll on the floor,

"Karyu no-"

"Jiyaianto-"

"Bakuhatsu Bāsuto! (Giant Explosion Burst of the Fire Dragon!)"

0-0-0

'Out cold…'

Lucy, who did not leave with the others, was sitting in the infirmary where Team Shadow Gear and Naruto were resting-

All out cold.

'I hope they'll be ok,' Lucy thought as she saw their chests rise and fall- the symbol of life. Even Naruto's chest rose and fell, through the grimaces on his face and the sweat on his forehead, he still slept soundly,

Or was he only sleeping in a nightmare?

"Still asleep?"

Lucy looked up from her fallen comrades and saw Mirajane, who had also stayed behind,

"Not a peep," Lucy and Mirajane yawned simultaneously- neither of them had gained any sleep since the night when Naruto had woken them, "Why didn't you go Mirajane-san?"

"Makarov asked me," Mirajane lied- she was a weak link and she knew it. Worst of all, as proven by Fu, Phantom Lord knew it.

'Lisanna,' Mirajane clenched her fists out of Lucy's sight,

"I think I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air," Lucy said as she stood and stretched, "I'll be back in a bit,"

0-0-0

Flames; ruin.

Phantom Lord's flag burned as Phantom Lord stopped laughing, whether because of being knocked out or shutting up, or due to anger at their powerful technique.

It had not taken long for everything to descend into chaos as the entire building began to crumble. The use of Gattai Mahō (Unison Raid) between one of the wizard saints and a dragonslayer was nothing to laugh at.

_Especially_ since the attack destroyed the majority of the inside of Phantom Lord's base- and in some cases: the outside.

At the moment there were none of the Guild's S-rank mages however, which made the guild easy pickings.

It also made Erza Scarlet uneasy.

Charging into battle and winning overwhelmingly was not so often, and key players in the guild were missing in this fight- the top six mages and the guild master.

She had taken down a good dozen already with a quick melee combo in a matter of minutes- but it didn't do much to the overall standings. Phantom Lord was _huge._ If she took out a dozen with every swipe with about three good swipes a minute, she would take out about a fifth of the guild's weaker members in an hour. They were _that_ large.

But she wasn't alone, and without a good half of those six S-Class mages, this base would fall hard- Jose Porla or not. But they knew how to play this game.

And they were playing it well.

Duck, roll, upward slash!

Erza executed the attack perfectly and knocked the Phantom Lord member flying, and nearby she saw Happy throwing melons at the mages, bringing a smile to her face,

If only they would try aggravating them again after this,

0-0-0

'There she is,'

Gajeel looked down from the framework of the ceiling, recognizing the swordswoman as she dispatched the Phantom Lord members one-by-one, rubbing his side as a phantom pain returned,

'That bitch that kicked me-'

"Gajeel,"

Gajeel sneered as he recognized the voice,

"Don't tell me, I should wait and follow Jose's plan. I don't give a shit! I'm going to kill that woman for what she did,"

"Then do it the way that would hurt most," Aria smiled knowingly as he put his large arm around Gajeel's, "Master is waiting. This time it will be our victory."

0-0-0

"No new books?"

"I'm sorry Lucy-san," The book keeper apologized, "You were only here last week- we only get new books every other month,"

Lucy sighed, "Its ok, I'll see you later than,"

"Bye Lucy-san,"

Lucy left the bookstore and sighed, she had visited all the places where she could possibly go to find a new book to read or something, but there were no new books!

She wanted to tear her hair out- she had to stay behind instead of go fight Phantom Lord, and now she had nothing to do, this was so frustrating!

She grunted as she saw it begin to drizzle; she held the unfinished work close to her as she made her way to an alleyway, where she could get out of the rain for a bit,

She sighed, clutching her own novel in her hands. She had hoped to find something to help with the chapter she was in, but nothing new? What would she do?

She was being over dramatic; it wasn't like things would be boring around here. She could think up some inspiration on her own-

"Hello there,"

Lucy paused as she heard the sound and turned towards the source, seeing a man with spiky green hair and a brown coat approach her- he looked somewhat French,

"I would like to spend a moment alone with you, Mrs. Heartfillia,"

'They know me?' Lucy backed away from the strange man, "What do you want?"

"Our master requests your presence," Lucy turned behind her as she heard the sound of a woman's voice- "Wōtā Rokku! (Water Lock!)"

Lucy looked around frantically as water suddenly surrounded her on all sides, causing her to lose her breath…

0-0-0

"JOSE?"

The air shook, if it was possible, as Makarov stormed up the stairs, everyone in his path knocked out by his presence,

Then he met the door leading to the master's room.

It didn't last long.

Makarov's Kyojin no Gekirin (Giant Wrath) obliterated it in a blast of yellow light, revealing him standing in the room.

The floor cracked and the dust fled his position.

"Oh, hello there,"

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS BEFORE I STOMP THAT GRIN DOWN YOUR ASS!" Makarov shouted as his power flooded the room- the walls and shuddering and the carpet tearing,

"ONE!"

Jose snapped his fingers,

"TWO!"

Makarov suddenly lost his guards as Jose's thought projection came into his sight-

"THR-Lucy!"

"I think you should hold on to your horses Makarov," Jose motioned to the thought projection as a blade suddenly appeared near her throat-

"NO!"

"Metsu! (Annihalation!)"

Makarov was suddenly overcome with pain as a magical energy began sapping his own powers- causing him to fall to his knees,

"Now you see, you were very rude- storming my wonderful guild like this," Jose stood and walked over to Makarov, standing feet from him as Aria's magic continued, "Lucky for you I am not here, but that does not mean you will escape unharmed,"

'Thought projection?'

"Tetsuryūkon! (Iron Dragon's Club!)"

A loud crack was heard as a long steel club made contact with the jaw of the guildmaster- sending him flying as Gajeel landed from his perch, taking off after him,

'That red-headed bitch will cry when I'm through with this old man,' Gajeel reached the man and prepared another blow, 'This will be her pain!'

0-0-0

Sol looked at his master anxiously, "Did we make it in time?"

His master, Jose Porla smirked, "Yes. Those fairies will be retreating at any moment."

"Juvia knew that we would make it,"

"What next?" Sol asked as he looked at the imprisoned Lucy Heartfilia and his fellow Phantom Lord members, still standing in the alleyway, in the rain, "Should we take her back to base?"

"I will take her back to the base," The wizard saint responded, a loud roll of thunder cracking as he spoke, "You will take their guild and use it as a trap. Take out as many as you can."

"Juvia thinks you are going to bring _that,_"

"And Juvia is correct," Jose grinned, then turned on his heels and took the unconscious blonde girl over his shoulder, "Gajeel and Aria have enough to start it up, Fu is coming to back you up on foot so don't worry,"

"Yes sir," Sol and Juvia replied as their master disappeared,

"Then let's go," Sol grinned sadistically, "We should prepare a welcoming party for the fairies,"'

"Juvia will use the rain to scout ahead," Juvia said as she let herself dissipate into water, disappearing from sight,

"Juvia is one with the rain,"

"Good then," Sol laughed, "Maybe we could finish up these punks before Master or Fu get here,"

0-0-0

'Master's Magical energy has weakened-' Erza realized the anomaly as she fought through the horde of mages, 'What happened-'

CRASH!

The ceiling above them broke with a mighty force and a falling figure was seen rocketing towards them-

"MASTER!"

But before they could act he had already crashed into the ground between them and the newly drawn line that separated them from Phantom Lord,

Erza grabbed Makarov off the ground, desperately checking for signs of life-

"You! Bitch!"

Erza jumped back as Gajeel Redfox implanted his foot into the ground where she had been standing,

'We can't win this fight now,' Erza's eyes scanned the base, searching for any of the other S-Class mages, "Retrea-"

"M-Master?"

Erza's words were interrupted as Natsu walked up beside her, looking at the man in her arms and then at Gajeel, who was grinning madly,

"Where is your confidence now huh?"

Phantom Lord began to snicker, as Gajeel's comment sunk in,

"You think this is funny?"

Natsu's voice boomed throughout the base,

"Natsu get back-"

"No, I will stand right here,"

Erza was speechless as Natsu cut her off, clenching his fists,

"You think that you can just wage war with Fairy Tail like this? That you can defile our members and laugh at us like this?"

Erza stood and walked towards the rest of the members of their guild, preparing to retreat, knowing she couldn't convince him to stop

Gajeel smirked wider,

Natsu's eyes narrowed,

"You took it too far,"

Natsu raised his arms to his side, both burning brightly with his Karyuu no Teken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist),

"With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand; When you combine the flames together the wrath of the Fire Dragon comes down upon the earth!"

Natsu clapped his hands together, creating a great fireball in his hands that expanded as he brought his hands apart,

"Turn the dust to ashes! Karyu no Koen! (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!)"

Natsu unleashed the flame upon the guild and only increased its power as he heard the screams coming from them, turning towards the rest of his guild as they began their retreat,

'They won't get a blast this weak if they come after us again,' Natsu thought angrily as they assisted the other mages on the run home, 'Because next time it won't be just me, everyone else will join in,'

Natsu grit his teeth as he saw Makarov being carried away,

'Igneel give me strength,'

0-0-0

"_Puu-puun…"_

_Plue, one of Lucy's lesser spirits, looked at the two people capture his owner and quivered._

_Lucy was in trouble!_

_Painfully knowing that he couldn't do anything on his own, he started the trek back to the guild, where he knew someone would be able to help him,_

"Plue?"

Mirajane looked down at the wet celestial spirit that was panting at the guild doorstep,

"Where's Lucy?"

"Puu-puun!"

Mirajane watched as Plue suddenly put his hands to his throat and pretended to choke himself-

"She's been kidnapped?"

"Puu-puun!"

"By who?"

Plue spun himself around once; pulling his hair up slightly and getting several articles of clothing from somewhere, making himself appear like-

Mirajane immediately recognized the person he was imitating; Jose Porla!

"This is bad!"

Mirajane was about to move when Plue put up his hands telling her to stop, then he did another imitation,

"Two of the Element 4 are coming here?"

"Puu-puun!"

"To set a trap?"

"Puu-puun!"

'Damn it,' Mirajane looked over to the four unconscious members at her side, 'I can take them, but I have to make sure the others are ok-'

Drip-drip…

Mirajane grit her teeth as she recognized the sounds of footsteps coming from the main room of the guild, knowing that at least one of them was here,

"Why, this is such a boring place,"

The voice seemed loud- how close was he?

"It certainly would have been worse without Gajeel touching it up though, good thing that-"

'Even if I don't know where the other person is, I can probably use three short bursts of Satan Sōru (Satan Soul) if I split it up,' Mirajane clenched her fists, 'I'll have to make quick work of this,'

Mirajane heard the footsteps draw nearer and prepared herself,

0-0-0

The guild was just as he commented before- messy from Gajeel's assault. He knew someone else was here and so he hoped that aggravation would bring them out.

Either they were asleep, or they were deaf. He knew that in English (being brought up to speak French) that his words were at least insulting-

"Puu-puun?"

"Hm?" Sol looked down at the white… thing coming from the infirmary, "What's this?"

The thing seemed to be interested in him as well, as it waddled up to him cutely, stopping a foot from him or so,

Sol crouched as he looked at the thing eye-to-eye, observing it thoroughly as he thought,

After a moment, he spoke, "Guess that weird spike of killer intent was just me, maybe there isn't really-"

"Jaakuna Supāku! (Evil Spark!)"

CRASH!

'Henshin Mahō! (Transformation Magic!)' Sol's eyes bulged with pain as the two hands smashed into his torso, causing him to go flying back into the guild wall, where he blinked-

Only to see 'The Demon' right in his face,

"Don't you fuck with Fairy Tail!" Mirajane shouted as she thrust her palms forward again, "Ebiru Ekusupurōjon! (Evil Explosion!)"

Sol had no time to respond as Mirajne's palms, both swarming with water, smashed into his already damaged torso- causing him to turn-

To mud?

'Damn it!'

"Purature Tsunata! (Platre Sonata!)"

Mirajane let gravity take hold of her and fell to the ground, barely avoiding the giant rock fist that smashed into where she had been,

"Close one their mademoiselle," Sol said as he saw her land gracefully on the guild floor, which ended with her turning towards him and noticing the burn marks on his chest, "You almost killed me with that lighting spell you cast, as expected from another S-Class mage as myself,"

Mirajane waisted no time and in a single step, closed the distance between the two,

"Dākuparusu! (Dark Pulse!)"

Mirajane unleashed a blast of dark energy towards the man at point-blank range, but the man fell flat on the floor and slithered towards her and in a second- binded her.

"Daichi Ketsugō! (Earth Binding!)"

Mirajane winced as she saw her skin to be covered by dirt, as well as her power begin to fade,

'That was round one,'

"So you can't use the power for as long as you need it eh?" Sol laughed, bringing his head infront of hers and looking her in the eye, "That's good, two weaknesses of a great mage. Master will be pleased,"

'Gotcha!' Mirajane smirked, "Nemuri! (Sleep!)"

Sol looked away just a second late, causing him to fall into a deep sleep,

"Juvia thinks that you will not defeat her,"

Mirajane looked over and saw Juvia, the other member Plue warned her of, walking towards her from the outside, "Especially with no energy left,"

'I need to get out of this guy's grasp,' Mirajane struggled to move, the effects of Sol's Daichi Ketsugō (Earth Binding) were still there, as well as the (sleeping) man himself, 'I can't use Satan Sōru! (Satan Soul) with my hands stuck like this-'

Juvia stood in front of her, the same emotionless expression on her face, "Goodbye then, Mirajane-"

"Hari Jizō! (Needle Jizo!)"

Mirajane was shocked as white needle-like hairs suddenly smashed into Juvia, causing her to dissipate into water,

"Are you alright, miss?"

Mirajane looked up to see the same man they had met when they dropped Naruto the other day,

"T-thank you," Mirajane tried to find words to express towards the stalker they had met before, "Why are you here though?"

"To save beautiful women like you from harm!" the man chuckled, "All jokes aside, this is Fairy Tail right?"

"Yeah," Mirajane pointed at the door with her recently freed hands, "Our sign is on the roof over the door outside,"

"…" the man paused in thought, "Kid, how many more times can you do that thing with the sexy clothing?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because in about," he looked at his wrist, "Three minutes the rest of your guild is going to get here."

"Why is that a problem?" Mirajane asked, "We defeated the ambush right?"

"Yeah, the _ambush_," The man pointed out the window nearest the lake, pulling out a pair of binoculars, "Would you mind looking out that window for a minute?"

Mirajane took the binoculars and looked out the window-

"…" Mirajane blinked, took the binoculars off, blinked, and put them back on, "W-what the hell is that!"

"Phantom Lord's retaliation,"

0-0-0

"Idiot…"

An elder woman was looking down on Makarov as he lay, observing his skin solid green and is sickly state. She had short pink hair tied in a bun with two bangs bordering either side of her face, red eyes, and wore a crimson cloak with white additions- like prehistoric, smooth stones,

"We were ambushed," Alzack Conel, a mage that immigrated from a foreign land to come here long ago, if he wore the hat you could consider him straight from the old west, "We don't know what exactly happened-"

"Of course you don't, you were ambushed," Alzack slinked back at the woman's harsh words, "What about the rest of the guild?"

"We did alright," Bisca, a woman with long green hair spoke up. She wore a short black dress with white trimming; also an immigrant from a foreign land, and also someone who easily identified with long-ranged weaponry, "But we did get some minor injuries-"

"How badly did you lose?"

Silence.

"We…" Bisca stumbled as she tried to put her sentence together, "We retreated- all we really did was knock off the weaker mages and burn the place to the ground,"

"Heh," the woman smiled, "Of course you would burn the place down,"

Bisca and Alzack were about to accept the comfortable situation,

Until,

"Now get out, I hate humans!"

0-0-0

"Lucy was kidnapped?"

The group assembled by Mirajane to deal with Phantom Lord's attack consisted of Erza, Cana, Grey, Jiraiya, and herself. She didn't want to get everyone upset at the news so they met in the infirmary, but there was little she could do about it, they would notice eventually,

"Damn it!" Grey put down the binoculars as he too saw the incoming fortress, "How the heck do we destroy that?"

"There are two ways I can think of without knowing exactly what it is," Jiraiya put up two fingers, "Destroy the inside, or destroy the outside. I can do both, but not at the same time-"

"Laxus!"

Cana's shout interrupted the old sage,

"Damn it!"

Cana slammed her fists on the table as she vented, "That asshole!"

"He's not coming?"

"Not unless Lucy and I fulfill his every need. Pervert…"

Grey clenched his fists, "Instead of helping us-"

"I can't find Mystogan either though," Cana clenched her fists, "We're on our own."

"Gildarts?"

"Out of the country for all I care!"

Grey shrunk back at that- he didn't know why she was so upset,

"Naruto and Shadow Gear are still out, and they will be coming after us," Erza said as she walked in, "I don't know what to expect, but we got out the bomb lacrima-"

"Bomb Lacrima?" Jiraiya seemed interested, "How does that work?"

"When you hold the lacrima you pour magical energy into it, which sets the time until it explodes, and the amount of energy put into the blast," Erza took one of the dangerous lacrima and tossed it carelessly in her hands, "The only problem is that it can be overridden by the enemy, which allows them to throw it back with a smaller limit-"

"So the best way to use them is in large barrages," Jiraiya concluded, "And we probably don't have a way to bombard them all at the same time like that do we?"

"That is the problem," Erza said, "But even so we can still bring several with each of us, it wouldn't hurt, but the main problem is that moving fortress-"

"As I was saying before, I have a way," Jiraiya seemed serious as the looks of the younger mages locked on him, "How long could you hold the fort?"

"It depends on how they attack," Grey replied, "A lot of us are injured, tired, and weakened. We couldn't fight them on a full-scale war at this point."

"Then we'll have to take a gamble," Jiraiya jumped onto one of the empty cots and crossed his legs, placing his hands in a seal, "I need twenty minutes."

"For what?"

"To charge," Jiraiya replied, "In twenty minutes I will have gathered enough energy to summon aid to boost my power high enough to ensure we all get out of this alive."

"Why are you helping us again?" Cana asked as the man closed his eyes,

"Because that blonde over there is the kid of my student, and when this is over, he'll be mine as well," he smirked, "Someone needs to stay here in case something goes wrong; I can't attempt to move while I do this, let alone talk. If I break my concentration I'll have to start over as well."

The room went silent as Jiraiya began his concentration,

Mirajane looked at the four unconscious mages and the meditating sage, "I'll stay,"

"Then it's decided," Erza said, looking out towards the window where they knew the fortress was coming from, "We'll have to at least distract their main assault while preparing for individual members to attack the guild. Grey and Cana, you will get five other mages to come with us to attack the fortress, and everyone else will prepare to guard the guild."

Grey and Cana nodded before moving to leave-

"Elfman will stay here with Mira, Macao and Wakaba will lead the remainder of the guild in guarding the base."

"I'll be fine Erza-"

"I know you will," Erza replied, "But I won't take any chances, we have five people to protect and the guild itself."

Mirajane lowered her head,

"I will head out now, once you two gather your five each come to back me up, understood?"

"Yes!"

"Move out!"

0-0-0

"Like hell I'm going to wait for Master's little joy ride to walk here when I can do that myself," Fu muttered as she walked through the streets of Magnolia, stopping as she noticed a familiar presence, "What happened Juvia?"

"Juvia and Sol fought Mirajane," Juvia materialized from a stray puddle, appearing in front of the mint-haired girl, "We almost won, but then a man with white hair attacked us. He was too powerful and Juvia had to retreat."

"They took out Sol then," Fu thought for a moment, then smirked, "It doesn't matter, Abisu Bureiku (Abyss Break) is the least of their worries,"

"Juvia thinks Master planned to use _that_ instead,"

"Hmph," Fu sneered, "I need to be there in order for it to initiate, does he really think that I'm going to go back there when all I want to do is to stomp this guild to the ground?"

"Master does not always make sense to Juvia either," Juvia replied, "But Juvia is not master; master is master."

"But that doesn't make me his slave," Fu replied, walking past Juvia in the direction of the guild, "You can do what you want Juvia, but I'm going to take revenge on those bastards."

"Juvia will report back to the master then,"

Fu paused and turned over her shoulder,

"Then give master the bird for me,"

0-0-0

Lucy's eye's fluttered open as she came back to the realm of the conscious, realizing she was strapped to a chair in the middle of an empty stone room,

"Where am I?"

"In capable hands, Miss Heartfillia,"

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see a man approaching her,

"Who are you?"

"Jose Porla, master of Phantom Lord and wizard saint," he frowned when she didn't seem impressed,

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I am simply fulfilling orders-"

Lucy sneered, "Who said you had the right to go kidnapping people from other guilds-"

"Your father," Jose smirked as he saw Lucy lose her confidence, "And in the process this dreadful conflict has occurred- I must thank you for your little rebellious act that ended you up here; without it, I would never have the chance to start this war,"

'M-my fault?' Lucy seemed distraught,

"Your friends were easily defeated when they tried to attack us, including your master-"

Lucy grit her teeth,

"And now all that is left is Titania and the retired Demon," he smiled, "Against five S-Class mages and a wizard saint, you have no chance-"

Lucy suddenly stopped frowning, then smiled? "Then we win."

"… What?" The man paused, amused by her logic, "Five S-Class and a Wizard saint, against two S-Class-"

"That's why," Lucy said, "You're forgetting something important; we aren't just a guild, Fairy Tail is a _family_,"

Lucy smiled confidently as she remembered all the times she spent with Natsu, Happy, Grey, Erza, and the rest of the guild,

"And if I know Natsu, the odds only make him stronger," She gave a defiant gaze towards the guild master, "You don't have a chance!"

"Famous last words I imagine," Jose shook his head sadly, "Where did all the talents of Mrs. Heartfillia go then? I know she was a great Celestial Spirit mage,"

Lucy twitched, "What do you know about my mother?"

"I know a lot," he smiled as Lucy prepared to interrupt him, "I did know her, after all,"

Lucy stopped forming the sentence in her mind as she heard the words,

"You what?"

**X=X=X**

**Cut!**

**Note that I also posted this in the last chapter so if you already read it, just skip it.**

**Why did I re-write ch11 & 12 (for those of you who read the originals)? Very simple- they sucked.**

**This was something I started to realize on my own, but it took one of my viewers bring it fully to my attention. It kind of passed by me because I liked where I was going, but I came to a quick, simple realization of a big problem; I didn't have an explanation for introducing Tsunade and Orochimaru here, let alone having Orochimaru take sides with Phatnom Lord. That was a n00b author moment for me and I will try to be more careful about those again. Thank you Lednacek for pointing this out to me before it got out of hand. **_**If I go off on a tangent like that please tell me so I can fix it.**_

**I liked my idea, but it wasn't working out. I realized about half way into (starting) ch13 that there would be too many 'boss' fights- WAY too many. If the Narutoverse could so easily cross over into Fiore, than why wouldn't chakra be more common? I intentionally made it very rare and unheard of, so that couldn't work out. Just a minor setback guys, nothing too big.**

**Couple of important notes to this chapter;**

**-Makarov and Natsu used Unison Raid! (That was an attack I generated btw)  
>-Jose himself came to pick up Lucy, and Plue saved the day!<strong>

**-What difference does it make if Gajeel was up in the room with Aria? You will find out! Later! Not that mysterious, but still unrevealed-ish**

**-Sol is down for the count and 1/3 of Mira's Take-Over has been used, Jiraiya to the rescue?**

**-Wow… when I looked up Porlyursica I got a spoiler on accident… what an amazing spoiler… heartwarming… I'm trying to make you want to go read it because I know some people don't like spoilers and I'm messing with their heads xD**

**-I never really understood why they never went further with the idea of Bomb Lacrima- Macao and Wakaba get these huge bags full of them and then they don't use any. It kind of made me wonder what happened to them when the guild got destroyed… I haven't seen too much of anything on them anyway, I like having my otaku colors shine! I love noticing those random things that make fun twists!**

**-Erza is in charge, Jiraiya prepares to enter Sage Mode, and the war is starting!**

**-Why the heck are Shadow Gear and Naruto still out?**

**-Jose knows Lucy's mom? :O**

**The war will be fun.**

**The poll I did a while ago still relates to this story even with the plot edits, just to let you know.**

**Read, rage, review, tell me how badly the original 11&12 sucked… Maybe it still isn't as good as it should be? Maybe eat a cookie? Give me one if you go for the cookies though,**

**~Crunch! (Random Cookies) :D**


End file.
